speed of a demonoid
by Artzilla406
Summary: speed, something that man wanted to gain to be free, but when a race of mysteries aliens called the Roidmons reappeared to terrorize the galaxy, only two "normal" boys who loved the need for speed will be given the power to go beyond the known speed... or even further.
1. speed 1

Driving though the streets with incredible speeds is a red car with white stripes on the right side on the top, has two extra wheels on the back and has a racing car style.

Next to the car, is a person who's driving a very fast Honda NM4-01 white and red line and blue window, wearing a white helmet with blue window. his outfit is a white hoodie unzipped jacket with blue line and a number " 1#" on the jacket shoulder, black shirt, blue pants with flame mark around, red shoes.

The two racing vehicles then shrieked as they start to slow down and shifted to the sides to park perfectly, as they arrived at school. The first person got out of the car he's driving, is teen black spiky hair that wild even a little blown and bang left, green eyes, has racing goggles on his forehead, a racing jacket, black pants and has white shoes and got out the bike is the teen but when remove his helmet to show his face, a spiky hair short blond and orange eyes.

?: WHOA! Oh I love speed!

?: No kidding Bro! Mach speed!

?: you got that right!

Then the girls turn to the two shouting boys, they all blush even gone gaga with hear eyes.

Girl 2: oh my gosh, is the lightning brothers, somebody pinch me.

Girl 1: does this mean they're new students here?!

Girl 4: They have to be! Sokudo the fast car rider and Tsuiseki the fastest bike rider are the best and cutest boy ever!

?: girls, girls get a hold of yourselves.

The girls turn to see another girl but she has long black hair, fair skin and has silver eyes, she wears a white shirt under a yellow vest, has a blue bow on her neck and has a skirt.

?: please head for class.

Girls: yes kuki (they left for class)

Kuki turn to the two boys.

Kuki: it seems they are easily. (starts to walk up to them) greetings.

The two boys turn at kuki then they smile.

Sokudo: (bow a little) what's up? Sokudo here and this here my little bro Tsuiseki.

Tsuiseki:(bow a little) hello.

Kuki: my name is kuki, is nice to meet you both.

Sokudo: you too!

Kuki: if you two would follow me, I'll lead you to the principals office.

Tsuiseki: alright.

They followed the resonantly met girl inside of the school and to the principal office, to see he fat, muscle, black circle sun glasses, bald but hair under shape like horns reading pantie magazine.

Kaki: Mr. principal… PAY ATTENTION!

Principal jump by her yell then hide his magazine behind him and see kuki along the two boys.

Principal: oh hey there kuki, you look cute today!

Then she slam her fist onto his head.

Kuki: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! Getting off topic, I brought the boys here.

Principal:(got his head up while rubbing the bump on his head) oh two new student? Well welcome to Sainan High.

Sokudo: my name is Sokudo Raitoningu, good to meet you.

Tsuiseki: hello, my name is tsuiseki Raitoningu, I'm sokudo's little brother.

Principal: well its nice to meet you, consider you in the school, good luck, now you'll excuse me, I have to do work.

Kuki: oh bother.

Sokudo: (turn kuki) hey kuki can we keep our outfit we're wearing?

Kuki: it's up to the principal.

Sokudo: hey principal can we keep our clothes?

Principal: yeah sure. (reading his pantie magazine)

Kuki then throw a chair at his head.

Tsuiseki: what was he reading?

Kuki: it's nothing.

Sokudo: (stared the unconscious principal) and is he always like this?

Kuki: yes, now follow me and I'll show you too your classes.

Sokudo: sweet! Lead they way k!

Kuki leads the brothers to there new classroom as the girls and boys see them.

kuki: okay class we got two new students here, please introduce yourself.

Sokudo: what's up? I'm Sokudo Raitoningu! (grin) and I'm ready to start my engine!

Tsuiseki: yo! I'm his little brother! tsuiseki raitoningu! (grin and thumbs up) when there a race , there's a mach speed!

Then girls all scream with glee

Sokudo and tsuiseki: huh?

Girl 4: there in our class!

Girl 2: the lightning brothers are here! AAAAAHHH!

Guy 7: oh great.

Guy 2: those guys.

Kuki: alright everyone, sokudo, tsuiseki would you please take a seat?

Sokudo and tsuiseki: he he, okie dokie!

Girl 3: sokudo! Sit with me please!

Girl 7: no with me!

The two boys look each other.

Tsuiseki: what do you think?

Sokudo: hmm…

As they turn and they spotted a teen who have golden brown eyes and orange-brown hair that spikes on his hair were sharp and seemingly sticking out wearing a male school uniform.

Tsuiseki:(smile) no way, is that…

Sokudo: rito!

Rito looked at the raitoningu brother calling him.

Rito: oh hey guys!

As the two raitoningu brothers sit next in the middle with him.

Sokudo: still struggle with your love life?

Rito: shh! Don't say it out loud.

Tsuiseki: it's obvious dude.

Sokudo: some people know but not everyone.

**Timeskip**

The brothers are now taking a walk around the hallway, they spotted a guy with black eyes, black spiky hair looking at rito who spying on a girl who's has blue hair and purple eyes, she has quite a cute complexion which most boys seem to like, wears a red vertical hair clip on the left of her head and female school uniform.

Rito: _all right, I'm going to tell haruna_. 

?: hey, rito! (patted his shoulder)

this surprised him as he almost fall down.

?: what are you doing?

Rito: don't scare me like that, saruyama!

Saruyama: you're the one who scared me!

Sokudo: really? Stalking again dude?

Tsukiseki: he is.

Satruyama: (groan) oh great you two.

Sokudo: oh come on saru, you act like your not glad to see us.

Satruyama: I have a right to do so, you're the attention of every girl you come across! And that just makes me mad!

Sokudo: … what?

Tsukiseki: what you talking about? I don't get it.

Sokudo: me neither.

Satruyama: DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!

But he know their ignoring him.

Sokudo: you sure you gonna do it rito?

Rito: Yes I will.

Tsukiseki: and you do that by looking at her?

As this make rito blush and puff steam a bit till she shake it off.

Rito: shut up. I wasn't just looking at her today. I was looking for an opportunity.

Tsukiseki, Sokudo and saruyama: an opportunity?

Rito: yeah, I've made up my mind… today, I'm going to tell haruna that I love her!

Sokudo: good luck with that, a million times again.

Rito: a way of confidence sokudo!

**Timeskip**

Outside with their bags, Sokudo lean against his car drinking orange juice and Tsukiseki lean his bike to drink his apple juice.

Sokudo: I doubt he'll do it this time.

Tsukiseki: yeah, remember he tried to tell her yesterday? He was in a stamped by elephants.

Sokudo: how was he still alive?

Tsukisei: I'm still trying to figure out how dose an elephant got out of a zoo to do that.

Sokudo: he really like her, remember back at middle, he try and even that stupid rumor about him ruin the school's garden but we fix that problem back then.

Tsukisei: at least the rumor is forgotten now, we know him and he is a mess sometimes.

Sokudo: I wonder how mikan are doing anyway?

Tsukisei: wanna race there after school?

Sokudo: you bet.

They spotted rito gonna confess haruna who's reading a book.

Sokudo: first, let's see this one.

Tsukisei: oh boy.

As then they begin to spy on rito he is now nervous that he's blushing as haruna is walking, when she walk passed him, he turn pale and shocked that he missed his chance to confess haruna.

Rito: e-excuse me!

Haruna: hmm? (she turn around)

Tsukisei: (look up at the sky) hey bro does a meteor shower come early in day time?

Sokudo: no why?

Tsukisei: look up.

He looks up to see a ship is falling out of the sky.

Sokudo: OH SHIT!

He and his little brother then dash up to rito, then push him out of the way as the ship crashed.

Sokudo and Tsukisei: what the hell is this?

They got up and dusted themselves.

Sokudo: rito you okay?

Rito: yeah, thanks.

Kuki along a girl next to her, she has a long brown hair, has fair pail skin, has blue eyes and has the same uniform as her.

Kuki: you don't think that belong to a deviluke.

?: probably.

Drive: when we we tell them?

Kuki: probably.

**Timeskip**

the car and bike are racing down the streets till they arrived at the house, they got out and rito got out of the car as well.

Rito: thanks for the ride guys.

Sokudo: no problem.

Rito: I still cant believe you two have these. 

Sokudo: well they know how munch we have for speed.

Rito: I see, anyway I ask my parents that you two are okay to hang in my hang to my house.

Tsukisei: cool.

The three boys went inside of rito's home.

Rito: I'm home.

Then a girl gold brown eyes and brown long hair and have a tide up top part, wearing yellow shirt, orange jacket, blue shorts on the couch chair reading and eating chips.

Tsukisei and sokudo: hey mikan.

Mikan: hi guys.

Sokudo: wait how come riko didn't come to school?

Mikan: she was doing some errand with your mom.

Sokudo: oh.

Mikan: (turn rito) dad says that he's going to be coming home late again.

Rito: I see...

Sokudo: same with me and my little bro's dad, anyway we'll head to your brother's room.

As the 3 boys went to rito's room, the sokudo and rito on the bed while Tsukisei on the ground playing a racing game.

Sokudo: we'll you did try rio, you got your chance but seem whatever got in the way.

Tsukisei: at lease it's no tiger into the mix.

Rito: you think a tiger that attack me?

Tsukisei: dude, you got stomped by elephants.

Then rito's phone ringing to check is saruyama as he answer it, then rito explain what happen.

Saruyama: is that what happened? I knew you couldn't do it.

Rito: what do you mean, "you knew"?

Saruyama: I mean, you always do this. you're usually assertive, but when it comes to love, you're a real loser. And you're so innocent that you pass out when I show you pictures of swimsuit models.

Sokudo: (roll his eyes and grab rito's phone) really dude? Like your the one to talk, I didn't see you score a girlfriend since in middle school.

Saruyama: SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!

Sokudo: you cant fool me, I can hear you weeping.

Saruyama: (anime tears) and I wish I would've cry of how you betray me so badly, it hurts!

Sokudo: how can I even hurt you?

Saruyama: IN MIDDLE SCHOOL EVERY GIRL LOVE YOU AND YOUR BROTHER AND NOW THIS SCHOOL! IS NOT FAIR DAMN IT!

Sokudo: (tilt his head with a question mark on his head) huh?

Saruyama: STOP PLAYING DUMB WITH MY EMOTION! (Begin to cry)

Sokudo hang up rito's phone and give it to him.

Sokudo: I have no idea what his deal though, hey mind if Tsukisei and I use your bathroom's tub?

Rito: sure go ahead.

Sokudo: thanks man.

Tsukisei: we'll be right back later.

They went to the bathroom and went into the tub, sokudo is halfway in the water as his head is popping out making bubbles while Tsukisei on the bathroom's floor with a towel around his bottom waist washing himself with a tub pan.

Sokudo: hey bro, you ever have a feeling something our parents hiding?

Tsukisei: like what?

Sokudo: well like our vehicles, we got them for our birthday, and with these strange feelings we're having, and don't get me started with the girls paying there attention to us and us alone.

Tsukisei: yeah but more, something I feel within me, more then just normal even this odd feeling from my back. Along the vehicle we ride somewhere around like our garage, I feel like there something hidden way then just that.

Then something start to crash in the bathroom.

Sokudo and Tsukisei: what the?!

Sokudo then notice the tub start electric a bit, then a blueish white light brighten.

Sokudo and Tsukisei: huh?!

Then the water shoot up with sokudo on the tub.

Sokudo: what's going on?!

Sokudo notice he touch something soft.

Sokudo: huh? I felt something squishy?

A highly attractive naked teenage girl with long bubble gum pink hair with a small hogged that swirl, emerald green eyes, curvaceous and very big breasts.

Tsukisei: holy fuck.

Sokudo: what the?

?: a successful escape.

Sokudo notice his hands on her breasts as eh blush and remove his hands while he blushing as the girl notice the two boys.

?: say...are you finished?

Sokudo: f-for now.

Tsukisei: uh….

Rito:(open the door) hey guys have heard that no-

He stop to see them with a naked girl standing in the tub in front of sokudo.

Sokudo: um hey rito.

Tsukisei: could at least knocked.

His face turn super nova as he about to scream but sokudo cover his mouth quickly out of the tub.

Sokudo: keep quite dude.

Tsukisei: yeah, let's just dressed up and take her to me and my big bro's place okay?

Rito nodded, as the two get dressed up and what they didn't know that kuki and the girl who in school uniform still tap the window as the girl.

?: hmm?

Kuki: follow me.

As the 3 boys sneak outside as they head to the Raitoningu house, as almost big, sokudo unlocked the door and went to sokudo's room.

Rito: man, what's going on? Who was that naked girl?!

Sokudo: we don't know.

Tsukisei: we're lost as you are man, let hope she get dressed up and can find some answers.

?: phew, that was refreshing.

They turn to see the girl in his bed along kuki wearing black dress skirt but reveal her waist a little, red line and chest plate red, shoulder pads and wrist bands, red boots, she have a red car's spoiler. another girl wearing a white sleeveless dress, black and red line, white black and blue line boots, and a white ribbon on her right twin tails.

?: oh, I'm borrowing one of your towels.

Rito: (blush and point at her) that girl!

Sokudo: kuki?! What you doing here?! 

Tsukisei: and who that other girl dress in white with you? 

Sokudo: alright let go one at the time of explanation here, the girl in the towel, who are you?

?: me? I'm lala.

Sokudo: lala huh? Nice name.

Lala: thank you.

Rito: l-lala? (While cover his eyes from her naked in a towel)

Lala: that's right. I came from planet Deviluke.

Sokudo: deviluke?

Lala: yeah planet Deviluke.

Sokudo: oh I get it, your an alien.

Tsukisei: sweet.

Sokudo: our first time seeing one, I believe you.

Rito: y-you sure?

Sokudo: well she did appeared in your bathtub.

Lala: well, from an earthling 's point of view, I suppose so.

Rito: what?! Really?

Sokudo: I don't think he don't believe you lala.

Lala: hmm. Then, take a look at this.

She then show her long black tail that has a spade shape on the end.

This surprise the 3 boys but rito blush almost saw the butt.

Sokudo: whoa, a tail!

Lala: see? Earthlings don't have these, do they?

Sokudo: no we don't.

Tsukisei: nice.

The two cant help it but seen it before.

Sokudo's and Tsukisei_: why it looks so familiar?_

As rito very shocked to see lala's tail.

Lala: oh, but even though I have a tail, I don't transform when I see a full moon.

Sokudo: are you referencing a werewolf?

Tsukisei: or from anime? (turn kuki and hayai) okay her turn is done, what about you two.

Sokudo: how you got in my house and let lala in for?

Kuki: well, you see you need to know that your aren't fully human.

Sokudo: huh?

Kuki: you and your little brother are… half human and half alien, your mother are a sub species of a Deviluke called Daibloke.

Sokudo and Tsukisei: (eyes wide) what?!

Rito: what?! (eyes wide)

Lala: what? There Daibloke? 

Rito: WHAT!?

Lala: the explain everything to me, even is crazy.

Sokudo: what's a Daibloke?

Lala: they are the sub species of a deviluke, they're better hiding their tail, a half breed wont born with it till they make first contact to female deviluke connection, same of relative in law as it might happen now.

Sokudo: huh? I have this feeling again.

Tsukisei: me too.

As then sokudo show a tail that a little scaly but devil and Tsukisei have his but a little blue streak and small spear like sticking out as this surprise them.

Lala: that wonderful! you finally grew your tail out!

Sokudo: so this is our own tail.

Kuki: yes and someone like to explain everything the truth.

She pull out a belt looking device of a black circle screen.

Sokudo: huh? a belt?

?: (shown a face on the screen) hello!

Sokudo: gah!

Rito: it talk?!

Lala: amazing!

?: my name is Krim Steinbelt but I'm known as Mr. belt, nice to meet you.

Sokudo: you too.

Mr. belt: let me explain and listen careful along your brother and friend, your mother is an alien and a space police form the begging galaxy elite police force.

Lala: I heard about them! They go around planet, solve cases of most wanted criminal aliens!

Mr. belt: precisely, there was a one mission she went to earth and that where she met your father.

Tsukisei: that right! Dad was a best mechanic and driver , won in every races using both bike and car, then first met mom when he take his new wheel a spin and encounter her.

Mr. belt: true cuz dealing with a The Roidmudes.

Lala: Roidmudes?!

Sokudo: what are those?

Lala: they are known as unknown alien race of 108 artificial life forms as unique androids, causing trouble and dominating and attack innocent, capable of slowing down time itself to a crawl known as the Heavy Acceleration phenomenon, which slows down everything in it. They are covered by a membrane similar to the human cerebral cortex that allows them to disguise themselves, as well as camouflaging the particles emitted from the Heavy Acceleration phenomenon that the Roidmudes are so fond of exploiting. they was wiped out a long time ago.

Mr. belt: that's correct, both of your parents have adventure of a life time, she was a great of tech as long her assistant kuki and hayai help, as right now I'm afraid the Roidmudes have return stronger as ever.

Lala: gr, those jerks! I thought they're finally done.

Mr. belt: some survive and now on this planet earth.

Kuki: now, you two will protect the earth and humanity.

Rito: how will they do it?

Hayai: as kamen rider.

Rito: kamen...rider?

Kuki: yes.

Sokudo: well that explain it, (wiggle his tail) even cool I have my own tail.

Tsukisei: me too.

Rito:(turn lala) okay if you're really are an alien, then why did you suddenly appear in my bath?

Sokudo: yeah I was wondering that too lala and why you was naked?

Lala: oh, well… (show her bracelet) tadaa! I used this. Mister warp jump, I created it. I can't specify where I want to go, but I can warp a life form over short distances.

Sokudo: whoa you made that?

Lala: yep, i' make a lot of invention.

Sokudo: that smart, and why you warp for anyway?

Lala: I'm being chanced. I thought that I would be safe if I came to earth. But I was followed. My ship was broken and I was just about to be captured and taken back. If I hadn't used this ring….

Sokudo: you would be caught.

Tsukisei: well at least your safe.

Then a white creature came in though the window, have black devil but curl wings and robot hug lala.

?: lady lala!

Sokudo and Tsukisei: a robot?

?: I'm so glad that your Alright!

Lala: peke! Thank goodness, i see you manage to escape too.

Peke: yes! Luckily our ship had still not left the earth's atmosphere. (turn at the 3 boys, kuki, hayai then back to lala) lady lala, who are those 2 Daibloke, 2 girls, the belt and that bland looking earthling?

Rito: b-bland?!

Sokudo: well long story but lived here but me and my bros house.

Lala: oh, come to think of it, (turn rito, sokudo and Tsukisei) i still haven't asked you what your name is.

Sokudo: names Sokudo.

Tsukisei: I'm his little brother, Tsukisei.

Rito: Rito.

Sokudo: also i wonder, what can diabloke can do? Like what ability they have.

Lala: well, it's been awhile since I've heard of them so, I don't know

Sokudo: kuki, hayai, what about you two?

Kuki: let say their special, you and your little brother have to find out.

Sokudo: i see

She handle Mr. Belt go him as he wrapped it around his waist and hayai pull out a blue shift Mach Driver Honoh with an empty pad to Tsukisei. He wrapped it on his waist as it become a belt of silver metal line around it.

Suddenly a mini racing road with a small red racing car drive in it, the toy car racing around him. Sokudo caught the red toy car and his left wrist flashes to appeared a black bracelet like blank.

Then with Tsukisei., 8 small motorcycles zoom across around him, Tsukisei. grab the white toy motorbike that looks like his bike.

Lala: oh wow! Those are shift cars!

Sokudo: this one almost like my car. (look at the red toy car)

Tsukiseki: and this one is like my bike. (look at the white toy motorcycle)

Kuki: yes, these shift cars and signal bikes are your transformation.

Sokudo: and you said kamen rider, that sound like i know.

Make lala and rito eyes wide heard that word.

Rito: did you say... Kamen Rider?

Sokudo: yeah Kamen rider, you know it?

Rito: know them? There legendary heroes of all, each generation a new and different type of heroes who save humanity and lives there is by monster and any other.

Lala: there 14 different type of kamen rider, there vend more then just one as even dark rider as evil or anti hero sometime till soon good.

Sokudo: (grin) then that means me and little bro are the next new rider!

Hayai: correct, (smile) And the both of us are going to help you.

Lala: I wanna help too!

Sokudo: sure, also lala what that robot name and can do?

Lala: oh, this is peke, he's a multi-purpose costume robot I had created.

Peke: please to meet you.

Rito: a costume robot?

Sokudo: wow I wish I have one!

Tsukiseki: me too!

Lala: I can make you one, but I need the parts I need.

Sokudo and Tsukiseki: hell yeah! High five and tail!

They high five and their tail did a smack together then lala took over the towel as sokudo cover his eyes and hayai cover tsukiseki's eyes and rito cover his eyes as well.

Sokudo: lala!

Rito: what are you doing taking off your towel?!

Lala: alright peke, get to work.

Peke: roger, change! Dress form!

Then peke turn into rope and wrap around her.

Then lala got changed, she is now wearing a white jumpsuit with a red tie with a yellow tip, has peke as a hat with devil wings and a skirt like.

Lala: Alright!

Rito: W-What ?( try to shield his eyes while blushing)

Peke: Is this too tight, Lady lala?

Lala: No, It's perfect! Thank goodness you came quickly (she then twirl while giggle)

As rito sweatdrop as Sokudo blushing and Tsukiseki amaze.

Lala: what do you think? Is it wonderful sokudo?

Sokudo: yes! I like that style of yours.

Lala: thank you.

Sokudo: also you can stay at my house.

Kuki's watch beeping as she look to see there two deviluke energy coming toward here and along 5 roidmude energy not too far around some block of city.

Kuki: we got two bogeys.

Sokudo: huh?

Then two man in black suit and glasses crash in to sokudo's window.

Sokudo: oh never mind.

Man 1: honestly, you are quite a handful. We should have restrained your arms and legs until we left earth.

Lala: peke…

peke: y-yes, ma'am!

Lala: (angry tick mark) I thought I told you to make sure that you weren't followed.

Peke: Y-Y-Yes, ma'am.

Lala: you stupid robot! Now all I've done has gone to waste! (glared angerly but cute at peke)

Peke: I'm sorry!

Sokudo: hey you two, I don't like how you bust in my window, and in my house like that.

Tsukiseki: yeah there's a door down stair you know?

The two man looked at him but they notice sokudo's and Tsukiseki's tail.

Man 1 and 2: (bows to them) WERE SORRY!

Sokudo: huh?

Tsukiseki: okay? Why do all that?

Lala: yeah, what's going on?

He grab both of them and throw them out of his window.

Rito: (Shocked) whoa.

Sokudo: I can get use to this. (dusted his hands)

Kuki: come on, we have to hurry.

Sokudo: what's the rush?

Hayai: she looked on her watch and detect 5 roidmude around the city up to no good.

Sokudo: we'll take my car

Tsukiseki: And my bike.

Kuki: lets go!

As then everyone went outside. Kuki, rito and lala went with sokudo in the car while begin driving and hayai ride on the back with Tsukiseki driving his motorcycle to catch up.

Rito: GGAAAAAAHHHHH! DON'T YOU TWO EVER SLOW DOWN?!

Sokudo and Tsukiseki: NO!

Lala on they other hand is having a blast of how fast and amazing sokudo's car is.

Lala: this is amazing!

Sokudo: sure is lala! Now, lets make it even faster.

Rito: WHAT?!

The driver shifted a gear then slam onto the gas to make the car go faster!

Sokudo: YEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAA!

As then soon they made it, step out of the vehicle, a long rito looked dizzy with swirling eyes.

Sokudo: WHOA! That's always a rush!

Tsukiseki: sure was, a fast forward moment.

Rito: uhhhh the world is…. Spinning. (falls to the ground)

Then a wave around happen make things slow except kuki, hayai, sokudo and Tsukiseki.

Tsukiseki: whoa, what's going on?

Kuki: global freeze, it's a roidmond's trump card.

Sokudo: how come we're moving?

Hayai: it's the anti-global freeze barrier from the shift cars and the signal bikes.

Mr. Belt: kuki and hayai have an ability to immune of this as well.

Then they turn to see 5 roidmond's as they have numbers 029, 26, 005, 08 and 10 as they about to killed 4 humans their holding down as the skin almost turn red.

Sokudo: oh no you don't! Lets speed things up!

As he and Tsukiseki rush in then push the 2 and then punch the other out of the way make the guys run off as the roidmond's monster glared at sokudo and Tsukiseki.

Sokudo: alright you mechanical scrap, let's do this, ready bro?

Tsukiseki: oh yeah, lets rev things up!

Mr. belt: let's** START OUR ENGINES!**

Sokudo crank the lever on the driver drive belt, he put the shift car to his wrist blank and twist the bottom shift car and pull back and front.

Tsukiseki put the motorbike the Mach Driver Honoh, that he open then closes as they went to there new poses.

Then an Upbeat jazz music theme from sokudo, and a Groovy music theme from Tsukiseki started.

Kuki pull out 2 silver rings, she put it on rito and lala.

Kuki: there, now they can move around.

Rito: huh? we're not in slow motion again.

Sokudo and Tsuiseki: HENSHIN!

**DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

**SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER: MACH!**

Then holographic armor of red and white appeared on the brothers as Sokudo's car made another wheel and another wheel start to form on Tsukiseki's right shoulder, then sokudo's torso, a black suit with white line on his left and right, red chest plate and shoulder pads, gauntlet , red boots , his helmet mask have white car visor , spoiler an R symbol.

Tsukiseki now has all white jumpsuit and armor but with Red strip on the right leg , his left chest have a yellow circle with an R symbol on it , has a tire on his right shoulder and has a scarf, his helmet is a biker helmet with a blue visor.

?: I've got it together, My brain cells are in Top Gear! Kamen rider, Drive !

?: Tracking, terminating, both done at Mach speed! (Spin his arm) Kamen Rider, Mach! (A flashy pose)

As lala and rito can move again.

Rito: (shocked) WWW-hhhhh-aaaaa-ttttt!?

Lala: oh wow! (stars for eyes)

Drive: we're going to take you for a ride!

as they charged at the 5 roidmond's split up, drive is taking on 029, 26, 005 while mach is fighting 08 and 10, they punch and roundhouse kick them but the roidmond's are resilient, drive punching and dodges some blast of 029 and he got punch by 005 but push him along elbow his chest then throw him to 26.

Kuki: drive! Try these!

She throw 3 small toy cars, an orange, green and purple one as he catch them.

Drive: 3 more shift cars? Well here goes.

he quickly look as he dodges the blast from 26 as he quickly crank the lever and lift the shift car 3 times.

26: hold still so I can kill you!

Drive: I doubt it. (shift the little car three times)

**SP-SP-SPEED!**

His tire chest spinning as he charge in and slide down to avoiding the blast from 26 and 005, the kick sent two them flying as drive rapidly punching them and sent them to the ground, he took off the car shift and replace it with the orange car.

Drive: okay let see what these bad boys can do. (shift the orange car)

**TIRE KOUKAN: MAX FLARE!**

Then drives car makes another wheel but it's orange then it ignited itself, flew toward drive to replace the wheel on his chest plate with the max flare that show spiral spike on it.

Drive: oh yeah, things are going to blaze up!

as with mach as he punching and kicking each of 08 and 10, dodges their blast as he pull white gun wheel like bike as he push the button.

**ALWAYS! MACH!**

He skating and he spin the wheel fast

**FRONT WHEEL!**

He spin around to slash them a lot.

Hayai: mach! Try these little guys!

She throw three signal bikes as they drove though the air and to mach for him to catch them.

Mach: thank hayai, okay, let give it a turn!

He pull out a red bullet monster like bike.

Mach: you guys be careful, is gonna be dangerous with this one.

He replace the white motorcycle with a red one

**SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKEN: DANGERS! SHOOTER!**

He then fired a shot as a bullet warning sign pop out to drop at the ground is a small monster bullet, till it grew into a huge giant monster bullet biting the two 08 and 10 as they scream in pain.

Mach: hey, I warn ya.

As the 3 rodimode got flame kick by drive as he lift his flare car 3 times.

**FL-FL-FLARE!**

then a flaming wheel tornado, he kicked at the 3 get caught and sent to the ground , they charged in as drive get behind 29 and headlock him.

drive pull out a green car to replace the flare car, and shift the change.

**TIRE KOUKAN: FUNKY SPIKE!**

Then a green spiked tire attach to his chest, it pop out rounds of spikes that sent at 29 fling to the ground in pain from the spike.

029: you are dead!

drive: if you can

26 charged In as lift the funky car.

**SP-SP-SPIKE!**

He jump over him and hold him as the green wheel spinning as he exploded to number 26

Then with mach see 08 and 10 go help their allies.

Mach: hey bro let me give you a hand!

He replace the single bike danger with a yellow motorcycle with a "stop" sigh symbol.

**SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKEN: STOP!**

An upside down triangle "Stop" sign glowing at all the 5 of them got stuck and paralyze electric.

Drive: nice job and now for the last try.

Pull out the purple car to replace the green one, then lift.

**TIRE KOUKEN: MIDNIGHT SHADOW **

Then purple shuriken wheel tire attach to his chest.

Drive: nin! You won't know what hit you.

Mach: nin? Really?

Drive: hey! I really wanted to say that!

He lift the midnight car 3 times

**SH-SH-SHADOW!**

He make purple shuirkan to hit them a lot as 10 and 9 exploded to numbers.

Drive: ready to end this mach?

Mach: let do this drive!

Drive then twist the ignition key then press the button on his wrist, then drive shifted his red little car

**FULL THROTTLE!**

As energy wheels around 2 rodimode the red car start to drive around Drive.

**SPEED KICK MACHER! **

Mach got on his motorcycle around as he pull a last one Blue bike with many arrows as replace the stop signal bike.

**SIGNAL KOUKEN: SPLIT!**

He put his white motorbike signal bike on his wheel gun and drive's car drive around in circle as the energy wheel tight sent 5 and 9 as the two rider ready to finish this.

Mach press the button.

**FINISHER! FULL THROTTLE! SPLIT!**

Mach shooting them while drive bounce around zig zag by his car drove around hitting the two enemy, mach jump up to from his bike to deliver a kick and drive went to deliver a fiery kick.

Then they delivered the final slam kick causes an explosion leaving number 5 and 29.

The two kamen rider land as mach lift his visor helmet to let steam out, they high five and chuckle.

Mach: phew, now that…. Was fast!

Drive: you can say that again.

As then they turn back to normal.

Mr. Belt: nice driving! (happy face)

Sokudo: thanks.

Then lala tackle him to hug him to the ground.

Lala: THAT WAS AMAZING!

Kuki: good job you two.

Hayai: well done.

Sokudo: it was nothing.

Tsukiseki: hey guys, is those two man in suit are back and look up there.

They see and rito which he freaked out coming down in a U.F.O is a man who have grayish hair and blue eyes, he's wearing a demonic-like skeleton armor and a jumpsuit and has a cape.

Sokudo: who's that?

Lala: tasting!

Zastin: move out of my way, daibloke, we was order to bring her back so is nothing personal.

Sokudo: sorry tasting but i cant let you do that.

Zastin: and whys that?

Sokudo: (smile) cuz I said so.

Zastin: lady lala, cut it out already and come back home!

Lala: I don't want too.

Sokudo: wait, say what? Going home?

Lala: I had enough, I don't know if it has something to do with successions, but all I do is go to marriage meetings every day.

Zastin: but, lady lala, it is your father's wish.

Rito: _sh-she's a runaway?_

Sokudo and Tsukiseki: _marriage?!_

Lala: daddy has nothing to do with this! (bring out a light pink flip phone) transporting!(pressing the button) mister roaring vacuum!

Then a giant mechanical octopus appeared from nowhere.

Sokudo and Tsukiseki: holy fuck!

Zastin: what?!

Man 1: this is bad! is One of lady Lala's invention!

Lala: go! Suck then in!

As lala's invention begin suck them of a strong wind.

Sokudo: I'm gonna ask her to get me that.

Tsukiseki: yeah, it sucks for them.

Sokudo: hahahaha! Good one little bro!

As Zastin and his two man got sucked inside the octopus machine then continue to suck.

Rito: it's a vacuum cleaner! Amazing!

The octopus machine keep sucking everything, sokudo and Tsukiseki hold on tight with their vechile along kuki and hayai.

Rito: IT'S GETTING MORE AND MORE POWERFUL! TURN IT OFF RIGHT WAY!

Peke: what's wrong lady lala?

Lala: hmm, hod do I...how do I turn it off?

Sokudo, Tsukiseki, kuki and hayai: uh oh

Rito: WHAATTT!?

Tsukiseki: I got this! FIRE IN THE HOLE!

He pull his wheel gun to fired many times at the machine as it begin to stop and exploded as the machine is broken.

Sokudo: good thinking little bro.

Tsukiseki: don't mention it (blow his weapon)

Sokudo: hey where's rito?

Lala: over there. (points to a tree)

They see rito on the tree with his shirt hang by the tree branch.

Sokudo: well at least he safe, also lala you might wanna, pick a right invention before you remember how it have an on and off switch.

Lala: okay! Also sorry, sorry. I built this quite a while ago, I completely forgot how to use it.

Sokudo: is cool.

Lala: but thank you, Sokudo. I'm glad you saved me, I was even how wonderful you fight the rodimode as a kamen rider.

Sokudo: is not bad to get on new wheels.

He notice a silver piece metal on the floor.

Sokudo: _hmmm, strange is it perhaps I'll see later tomorrow._ Also lala tomorrow you gonna explain everything, but as for now let's call it a night.

**Timeskip**

In the morning sokudo, Tsukiseki, kuki and hayai is walking with rito cover in some bandage.

Rito: damn it, I have a terrible time yesterday.

Sokudo: oh don't be down bro, it was awesome time yesterday.

Rito: yeah, you do have a point, I admit you two was great as kamen riders.

Tsukiseki: yeah! I never felt that much speed before!

Sokudo: me too! Some bad ass 3 shift cars fit for my style!

Tsukiseki: me too!

Sokudo: this day keep getting interesting

Haruna: good morning!

They turn to see haruna make rito shocked.

Rito:_ haruna...haruna talked to me!_

Sokudo: speaking of interesting, (push him a bit) go get her tiger!

He almost out of balance but still surprise of haruna spoke to him.

Rito: g-good morning. _when was the last time this happened?_

Haruna: yuuki... umm...

As she remember from yesterday at school that he was in the lighting bro's vehicle and night time thinking and wonder where they went at.

Rito: _wait, now's not the time to be feeling happy. This is my chance!_

Haurna: yesterday with the lightning brother's vehicles….

Rito: e-excuse me!

Haurna: huh? (turn at rito)

Rito: _now... now's the time to do it!_ I... I...(he closed his eyes) ummm..I...I, I've loved you ever since that moment! So, (bow to her) please go out with me! _I said it, I said it, I said it._

Then he looked to see is just lala standing in front of him.

Sokudo: where did you appeared?

Tsukiseki: hey lala.

Lala: hi! (turn at rito) also sorry rito, I see you as a friend, but I do like sokudo.

Sokudo: me too, as long we get to know each other first (she then hugged him)

Lala: yay!

Sokudo: also you sure you want to help me fight the rodimode? It is dangerous.

Lala: of course I'll help you, I would love to smash them all.

Sokudo: I like the way you say lala, kuki, hayai and little bro. you guys ready to start the big fight of this race?

Kuki: of course.

Hayai: I'm in.

Tsukiseki: I'm always got your back big bro!

Sokudo: cool (looked down at Mr. belt he still wearing) what about you Mr. belt?

Mr. Belt: I'm in!

Sokudo: great! Well everyone, is time to get in gear and start our engine! (grin happy)


	2. speed 2

Sokudo, Rito and lala are outside at night time.

Lala: where's your brother?

Sokudo: ruck in bed, little bro playing racing game and win then passed out.

Lala: oh.

Rito: sokudo are you serious all of sudden? Letting her live at your house?

Sokudo: sure I don't see the problem, she look alright to me and need a home.

Lala: eh?

Sokudo: (smile) I'm saying this lala, you live at my house anytime you want.

Lala: YAY!

Rito: are you crazy?! How'll she fit in?

Lala: married couples lives together, this is common on earth too right?

Sokudo: i think so, but i wonder how couple of girlfriend and boyfriend does.

Rito: that's not the point! And you just met her!

Sokudo: well i do like her and like to get to know her more, along see her awesome gadget.

Lala: aw, thank you!

Sokudo: also you'll love to meet my mom and dad, there coming back by tomorrow, i cant wait for you to meet them.

Lala: really?

Sokudo: yeah, after all i found this. (show a bag with a metal piece) Mr belt: that must be the Roidmude's you and your brother took out.

Sokudo: yeah and it must've survive and now out there somewhere.

Rito: really?

Sokudo: yeah which we'll find it tomorrow.

?: lala-sama!

They turn to see Zastin with a dog chewing on his right leg.

Sokudo: who's that guy?

Lala: Zastin!

Rito: Uwah! Another weirdo has arrived!

Zastin: fufu… I went though a lot of trouble to get here. I got arrested, a dog chased me down and I got lost… that's why I really dislike under-developed worlds… BUT! THIS IS IT! LALA-SAMA, COME BACK TO PLANET DEVILUKE WITH ME!

Rito: _oh yeah, lala's a princess who ran away from home because she didn't want to meet her future husband candidates, huh?_

Lala: (pull her eyes lid down and stick her tongue at him) nyeehh! I wont go back, I have a reason not to!

Zastin: what is your reason?

Lala: I..! I fell in love with this guy here, sokudo!

Sokudo: hi! (waving his hand at Zastin)

Lala: so I'll marry sokudo and live with him on earth!

Sokudo: not to mention to defend earth against the roidmude.

Zastin: I see, so that's how it is.

Rito:_ I'm thinking if she using him bug this guy is gullible!_

Sokudo: i see, so you know them too huh?

Zastin: they've been terrorizing the galaxy for some time now.

Sokudo: which is why is my job to stop them, I cant let them be around even the galaxy too, as a kamen rider i always start my gear when I'm ready to go! Along I'm not doing this alone. (Put his hand on lala's shoulder)

Lala: yeah, now that you know, go back and tell daddy I'll never go back, nor will i meet any future husband candidate!

Sokudo: how many do you have again?

Lala: i lost count.

Zastin: no...is not that simple. I Zastin, have receive an order from the king of. Deviluk3 to take you back...i wont be able to face the king if i go home after approving the marriage of a half breed and lala sama along endanger of roidmude around this planet's location...

Lala: then what can we do?

Zastin: please stay b-

sokudo disappeared in a blur and appeared behind him.

Sokudo: your too slow.

Then he sumo slam him to the ground.

But Zastin kicked him off as sokudo back flip and land at the ground with his feet.

Sokudo: i see, as slow you still have some spark left huh?

Zastin: I haven't become a guard just to be talked down to en earthling!

Sokudo: well I'm just getting started.

He start to 'rev' up as his legs are ready to go, He speed up as Zastin pull his energy sword to unleashed an energy slash quickly, sokudo jump over it that almost hit him.

Sokudo: _well he's a bit of a push over, don't need to use drive on him but..._(look around) _he don't know munch about earth so I'll play around with him._

He start to run around dodging his energy sword then kick his face.

Sokudo: come and catch me!

He run off while Zastin cutting off each of pole and soda machine.

Zastin: get back here you coward!

As then sokudo spotted railroad tracks give him an idea, as he stop there while Zastin stop too.

Sokudo: hey skull dude, you got a ticket?

Zastin: wha?

Then a train came hit Zastin make him spinning as sokudo use his tail and whammed him, sent him flying to the ground spinning and drop his sword.

Sokudo: because you caught your train, well seem like i win.

Zastin: (got up) how did i lose so easily? What are you?

Sokudo: I'm just a half human and half human Daibloke, who raised on earth and a kamen rider, who have a love for speed.

Lala: sokudo! Are you okay?

He turn to see lala and rito came in.

Sokudo: oh yeah, I just defeated Zastin here.

Lala: really? Oh wow.

Sokudo: uh huh, took a good timing thinking, beside i have a feeling if I'm the heir of the planet deviluke or the marriage stuff candidate...i mean I don't need all that. Lala your smart, cute, true excited and some a bit mistake around of accident but you live your own normal life no matter how strange or all. Cuz what i know how my mom and my dad met and get married. A marriage isn't possible if it's with someone you don't like...only true feelings that help.

Lala: sokudo...I'm happy...you understand my feelings very well...like you said I...just want to live a life of my own. And I want to decide on my future husband on my own too that's what I'm thinking there are a lot of things that I want to do..i use our marriage as an excuse so i wouldn't have to go back sokudo.

Peke: _as i thought._

Lala: but now I know...i think i really can... Marry you sokudo i want to marry you! And help you save the world and galaxy!

Sokudo: (smile) hehehe, Lala, well i don't mind as long I'm with you and with our family together. (grin) thanks for it!

Zastin...i lost earthling. It is my duty to follow king deviluke's orders… thus I was oblivious as to how lala-sama feels… or rather, I know, but I tried to not think about it. (anime tears and walk away) I don't know if the countless husband candidates from places all over the universe agree with it, but I will report to king deviluke myself...that we can entrust lala-sama to you, you, who can truly understand lala-sama's feelings.

Sokudo: later zas!

Kuki: (came in and cross her arm) there you are, I've been looking all over you mister!

Sokudo: oh hey kuki.

Kuki: DON'T YOU ACT CAUDAL!

As she grab his tail and drag him.

Sokudo: ow! Ow! Ow! Kuki let me explain! Your pulling to hard on my tail!

Kuki: I don't care! Your coming home with me!

Lala: (giggle) kuki and sokudo is like sibling.

Rito:_ poor sokudo._

**the next day**

Sokudo is asleep on room snoring.

Sokudo: zzzzzzz...time to kick it overdrive...zzzzzzzzz...major speed zzzzzz.

Kuki walked in to wake him up when she saw lala sleeping with him naked, peke next to her.

As she scream blushing as sokudo woke up from it.

Sokudo: what's wrong?! (notice lala's naked and blushes) what the?!

Lala stretch her arms and yawning.

Lala: oh, good morning sokudo and kuki.

Sokudo: why are you naked?

Kuki: and why are you in his room?!

Lala: what? I want to sleep with sokudo, is it a couple suppose to sleep together?

Peke: is very difficult to be lady lala's costume at all times.

Sokudo:(blushes and cover his eyes) c-can you put on your clothes

Tsukisei: hey we heard shouting.

Hayai: what's going on?

They see a naked lala on sokudo's bed make Tsukisei blush.

Tsukisei: w-why she naked(hayai cover his eyes) what the?

Hayai: don't look.

kuki: lala please put on your clothes.

Lala: okay, peke?

Peke: right!

As jump up peke merge as lala wear her outfit again.

Sokudo:(sigh) better.

Kuki: also your parents down stair the kitchen, I explain to them that you two know the truth and about lala.

Sokudo: oh kuki, I was going to do that.

Kuki: I'm watching you in case you don't do anything reckless nor something stupid.

Sokudo: oh come on kuki like I ever do that.

Kuki: …

Sokudo sweated, because she's on to him.

Sokudo: well cant let mom and dad keep us waiting! Let go lala! (run off speed)

Kuki: HEY! NO RUNNING!

Sokudo: sorry but I need to get my gear up and ready! Let's go little bro!

Tsukisei: okay!(zoom out running)

Kuki: oh dear.

Hayai:(giggle) oh these two sure like their dad.

Kuki: yeah.

As the two boy is in the living and see their mom and dad, their dad Is built up with wild ashes black hair, gray eyes, black tank top, blue jeans, and have some muscle, and race car goggles around his neck, his wife is a beautiful woman with nice brownish long hair, purple eyes, wearing nice white and purple dress with a white jacket.

Sokudo and tsuiseki: hey mom! hey dad!

Mom: hi my speedy duo!

Dad: still fast as ever.

Mom: but you should've run in the house though.

Tsuiseki: mom is okay, we make sure we watch where we going.

Mom: good, also I hear you finally know the secret and along kuki told us everything.

Sokudo: yeah but why you kept that secret from us?

Mom: well I want you two to live like normal, and I know that in the future your fathers and my speed desire will past down to you two.

Dad: beside kuki and hayai report us the situation about the princess of the deviluke and roidmude, along firs became kamen rider.

Mom: we're so proud of you two and defending earth

Came in kuki and hayai and lala

Dad: you must be lala my son's girlfriend, I'm his father, Zūmu and this here my wife Amanda.

Amanda: is nice to meet you.

Lala: WHAT!? Zūmu and Amanda?!

Tsuiseki: you know our parents lala?

Lala: OF COURSE I KNOW! DADDY TOLD ME ABOUT THEM!

Sokudo: huh?

Lala: yeah, your mom and dad are like hero and legend across the galaxy! Partner and went on adventures! Fighting bad guys! Solving cases! They drove so fast as no evil cannot escape from them!

Sokudo: (smile) explain why i have the need for speed in action.

Amanda: yep, like parents like children.

The family start laughing proudly.

Kuki: anyway let show you the lab.

Sokudo: we have a lab?!

Kuki: yes we have.

Lala: i wanna see it!

Kuki: follow me.

They followed her to the backyard shed, as he press the hidden button, they follow her as an elevator door, they went down and then stop. The doors open that surprise lala, sokudo, and tsuiseki is awe look around the lab, a huge computer screen, tech, science chemicals, combat room, teleporter pod, the shift cars and signal bikes even a police car shift car drove bar, even the two boy's vehicle are here and Mr belt with a moving device two wheels.

Tsuiseki: when did we not know about this?!

Sokudo: how we did miss this?!

Kuki: we tried to keep this a secret, but with the events that happened, we have to show it.

Lala is speechless as she dun around looking at the lab exciting little kid.

Lala: THIS IS AMAZING!

Amanda: glad you like it.

Mr belt: is nice to see you again Zūmu and Amanda.

Zūmu: well, well, well, if it isn't Krim Steinbelt.

Amanda: long time no see.

Sokudo: wha? Since when do you know him mom? Dad?

Tsuiseki: did you built him?

Zūmu: nope, he build himself.

The two boy look confuse and tilt his head.

Lala: Ooh! Of course, Mr belt created the driver belt and transferred his contentiousness into it to prevent him from truly dying and kind of fake his death in the posses.

Sokudo: wow that sound pretty clever.

He notice something hitting his foot, he look down of a shift car police car as he pick it up.

Sokudo: hey, what's this?

Mr belt: ah that is justice hunter.

Zūmu: that help Mr. Belt look around.

Sokudo: i see, also mom that roidmude that me and little bro took out, i spotted a piece.

Kuki: no doubt as there is news about missing people.

Sokudo: missing people?

Hayai: yeah, there are people mainly girls who are disappearing.

Sokudo: any clues?

Hayai: noting yet.

Kuki: anyway, we have to go now, you two are going to be lat for school.

Sokudo: alright then,_ could it be is that same roidmude? _

The two boys hop in their vehicles and drove off in high speed.

Kuki: (sigh) and here they go again.

**Timeskip**

They made it to school and after the lighting bros see rito and saruyama.

Sokudo: sup guys.

Rito: hey guys.

Tsuiseki: how it rito? Any luck?

Rito: of what?

Sokudo: with your attempts on asking out.

Rito: (sigh) no.

Saruyama: she just walk passed him.

Sokudo: for real? Are you a ghost or something?

Rito: no I'm not a ghost, let get back to class.

**Timeskip**

The lightning bro taking a walk as sokudo explain Tsuiseki of what happen yesterday last night.

Tsuiseki: huh, well I'm guessing these marriage candidate lala's dad set up, not gonna accept this.

Sokudo: well I like to see him one day and talk it out.

Tsuiseki: yeah, hey look.

They spotted riot follow haruna, she went to girl locker room with her gym bag.

Rito: I cant follow her in there.

Sokudo and tsuiseki:(behind rito) hey bro!

Rito: GAH!

Rito almost jump and turn at them.

Rito: don't scare me, you almost give me a heart attack.

Sokudo: what'd you doing stalking Haurna in the locker room?

Tsuiseki: are you planning to go in there?

Rito: no I'm not!

Sokudo: not the way i see.

Then kuki and hayai came in running.

Sokudo: hey girls, what's wrong?

Then Saruyama run up to the door.

Saruyama: HEY EVERYONE!

Sokudo: huh?

Saruyama: who is that pretty girl walking the halls?!

Kuki: is lala! She here!

Rito: what?!

Sokudo: well let's go see.

With lala walking in the hallways looking for sokudo.

Lala: soooku, soooku! Come out sooku! hey!

As then rito, sokudo, Tsuiseki, hayai and kuki arrived.

Sokudo: hey lala!

Lala: sokudo! I found you!

Sokudo: no way, I found you.

Rito: what are you doing here?

Lala: I came to see what kind of place school was, and the boys forgot their lunch that their mom made(give sokudo and Tsuiseki their bento lunch)

Sokudo: thanks lala.

Tsuiseki: guess we forgot about it.

Saruyama: h-hey dudes, who is she? And why dose she know you two?

Sokudo: oh this girl here is lala, she's my girlfriend-

Lala: and sokudo's bride! (hug his arm)

Sokudo: yeah, something like that.

Then all the guys start to go into a frenzy at the lightning brothers.

Guys student: WHAT?!

Rito: what you two saying stuff like that?!

Saruyama: rito, do you know to?

Rito: well um-

Tsuiseki: yes, he know.

Sokudo: like he met her too.

Rito: w-wait is not what you think is not like that!

Lala: but is no mistake, after all yesterday sokudo and I...

shocked many male student as they have a jealousy aura

saruyama: how could you keep this secret from me!?

Student male 32:in all seriousness, we know we have no right to say anything about it...

Student male 4: but this is really aggravating.

Student male 89: anyway, let us hit you, sokudo, we wont hurt you...

Sokudo: huh?

Rito: RUN!

Guys: KILL SOKUDO!

Kuki grab sokudo, hayai grab Tsuiseki and rito grab lala to make arum for it being chase by angry male students.

Lala: why are they mad?

Sokudo: I'm confuse as you are lala.

Tsuiseki: no clue.

Rito: IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THREE!

Kuki: we need to loose them!

Hayai: fast!

Sokudo and tsuiseki: (smirk) did you say fast?

Rito: oh man.

Sokudo: we'll lose him, lala you'll help rito, got anything to escape?

Lala: yep!

Tsukisei: you have that warp item to teleport you?

lala: yeah, I do.

sokudo: use that.

lala: okay

she pull her pink cellphone to summon a ring bracelet.

sokudo: good, ready bro?

Tsukisei:(grin) oh yeah.

Sokudo and Tsukisei: READY SET GO!

they zoom in with kuki and hayai holding their hands leaves a smoke scream around the hallway area.

Guys: GET THE HELL BACK HERE AND DIE!

But then all the guys got rammed like an incoming truck since the lightning bro's speed, leaving as all the guys got shoe print all over their face and at the floor with swirling eyes.

Sokudo: hehe.

Tsukisei: works every time, now let go find lala and rito

Then they hear a scream

Sokudo: I guess we find them already.

They jog there way to the girls locker room door, then spotted Haurna looking at the naked lala and rito close, which Haurna slap him.

Tsukisei: ouch.

Sokudo: that's gotta hurt.

Hayai cover tsukei's eyes again.

Tsukisei: what are you doing?

Hayai: don't look!

**Timeskip**

**in the lab**

kuki: so sokudo the clue about the missing 3 guys and 1 girl.

sokudo: yeah, any clue or something missing?

Kuki: yes there is, we have footage and picture of the victim

as she type in the computer to show it as sokudo spotted a silver piece on the ground

sokudo: that must be the same roidmude I fought before.

Kuki: yes, the piece that you found, is it?

Sokudo: which means whatever it doing gonna strike, we should be in a look out and wait, since we know the roidmude will come and make everything slow everything down

Kuki: yes, you two have to be prepared for when they attack.

Sokudo: we should head out right now.

Hayai: right.

They walked out of the lab and hop on their vehicle to drive off as then looking around then they see the screen the location the amusement park.

Kuki: the amusement park, right here you guys.

Sokudo: got it.

They drive and parked as they got off and looked around, Tsukisei some cover sheet on the marry go round.

Tsukisei: hey something cover the marry go round.

They walk to the marry go round and remove to see the kidnapped people unconscious and tied up.

Sokudo: Alright, we found our kidnappies, but where's the kidnapper?

Kuki:(check their pulse) they're still alive.

Lala: that's good to hear.

?: come to take the human's back?

They turn to see a roidmond in a human form of the girl as they look back and at the enemy.

?: I don't mind. (Shapeshift to the victim) You can have them back now… I've already copied their most desirable featured for myself. The man's face… that woman's hair… my body is magnificent now!

Be shape shift back to a roidmude, he d transformed different as purple and armor.

Sokudo: he evolved...

Then 0029 shoot a glow beam make everything slow except sokudo, tsukei, lala, kuki and hayai.

Along somewhere two person who not slowed down.

0029: i should go find some more humans...i could attain even further perfections! (he run off)

Sokudo: (turn to tsukei) you ready?

Tsukei: hell yeah.

But they think quick dodges a bullet shoot of 2 roidmude 093 and 071.

Sokudo: he brought some friends

The two roidmude charge in till got shot by the Tridron and the mach motorcycle as they got on their vehicle

Rodmiude 071 show bat wing to fly and carry 093 to help the evolve roidmude as they get away.

Sokudo grab Mr. Belt as lala hop inside the car. Belt. are you ready, sokudo?

Sokudo: damn straight, lala?

Lala: ready as you are!

He put on Mr. belt and tsukei put on his signal bike belt as they drove

Mr. Belt: start your engine!

Sokudo crank it to make his car go fast as he pull the red shift car and tsukei got his signal bike.

Sokudo: henshin!

Tsukei: let's, henshin!

**SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! MACH!**

**DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

The two boys transformed into their rider form, drive and mach.

Drive: in going to take you a spin!

as they gaining on the enemies as they begin shooting, the evolve roidmude hit the two car to blocked them.

Drive: crap!

Mach: yikes!

they move out of the way and kept going as the evolve roidmude and his minion went to the building, 0 71 and 093 break the tuck and the bat roidmude kept shooting as the two fast rider kept going till they're blocked when the evolve roidmude crush the roofs street top to blocked them.

Drive: tch, he must think he's clever!

Mr belt: use tridoron's tire enhancements!

All 3 different tires went inside of the car.

**MAX FLARE! FUNKY SPIKE! MIDNIGHT SHADOW! TIRE EXTENSION!**

Then all three colored tires materialized and shoot at them.

Drive: wow!

Mach: awesome!

They begin driving as the evolve roidmude hop off dealing with the two roidmude.

Drive: here we go!

**GO TRIDORON!**

Then tridoron shoot funky spike and midnight at the two as last shoot the flare while driving rammed them and mach driving rammed over the remain two numbers.

Drive: two down, one to go!

Mach: we need to catch up to him.

They drove off in high speeds trying to find the flying android.

While somewhere down town the evolve roidmude found a lady.

Evolve roidmude: now don't you look lively, come with me. 

Drive: come on, were you raised in a barn?

He turn to see drive, mach, lala has made it.

Drive: talk about rude.

Mach: that's no way to ask a lady for her company.

They both charge and fighting the enemy but drive and mach working together of kick, drive throw him, mach dodges the evolve rodimude's stretch arm and so do drive, as the hit got the pillar of the building.

Drive: oh no! (crank the lever and shift his mini car)

**SP-SP-SPEED**!

He run off punching the pillar to same the people as mach pull out midnight car.

**TIRE KOUKEN: MIDNIGHT SHADOW!**

The wheel pop out attach to drive

mach pull out a blue motorcycle to his belt he put it in.

**SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN! MAGARL!**

Mach rapid shooting him backing away as drive punching the evolve roidmude, walk up kept punching him to the wall, back up and crank the lever and shift his car.

**SH-SH-SHADOW!**

He throw purple shuriken at him many times as see he still up, then make shield arms , he charge punching the two rider and sent drive and mach to the ground.

Lala:(walk up help drive get up) sokudo! Are you alright?

Drive: yeah, he's so munch stronger than last time...

Mach: we need new wheels to put that bastard down.

Lala: I don't think funky spike or flare cant stop this thing.

They heard a police siren.

Drive and mach: huh?

Lala: justice hunter!

Kuki and hayai arrived.

Hayai: mach! I got some new shift car.

Mach: shift car? I can do that too?

Hayai: yep.

She toss 3 new car to mach, he pull the concrete mixer-based Shift Spin Mixer Car and drive grab justice hunter

Drive: let's do this.

Mach: yeah!

They change there shift items and replace it

**TIRE KOUKAN! JUSTICE HUNTER!**

**SHIFT CAR! TIRE KOUKAN! MAZREL!**

The tridoron shot a new wheel at drive as he have replace midnight shadow, with a red and white line wheel. Drive holding a cage like door shield.

Mach's wheel now change of Concrete mixer symbol.

Mach: nice.

Drive: what this do? (holding it) oh well, better test it out.

Lala: sokudo can I join?

Drive: be my guest.

Lala nodded as she charge as the evolve roidmude throwing shielded fist as lala dodges each and block them with her hands, then knee him and punching hi m, dodge her left then knee him as she back flip and use her tail to shoot a beam that hit him sent him to the ground and got up , drive charge in using the bars door as a shield and hitting him a lot, damaging him then mach shoot his gun wheel as, it spray cement as it cover the evolve roidmude.

mach: cool!

Drive throw it as he crank the lever and shift justice hunter

**HUN-HUN-HUNTER!**

Then the cage shoot out steel bars around the roidmude and the bar door slam on top.

Drive: oh yeah! That's what I called "behind bars" let's finished this face stealing freak!

mach: yeah! (replace the cement truck mixer with his signal bike white macher)

Drive crank it, mach press the button

**FULL THROTTLE! HUNTER!**

**FULL THROTTLE! KICK MACHER!**

Two wheel between drive and mach as they zoom out by it spin, another wheel help them jump and another bounce as mach deliver a kick and drive deliver a fist as they kick and punch passed the evolve roidmude as that total damage him.

Evolve roidmude: it cant be...are you two kamen rider?!

Mach: you got that right.

Drive: mean you know, kamen rider take care of punks like you!

Then the evolve roidmude exploded and it number float and exploded.

Drive: kuki, how many those guys are?

Kuki: 108.

Drive: really? How many we took out last night and today?

Kuki: only 7.

Hayai: meaning we have 101 roidmude left.

Lala: well that means enough to stop them and whoever their leader are.

Drive: yeah, I know it wont be easy but, not saying to give up.

Mach: in speed in between.

Drive: let's go home, my mom gonna cooked a best meal!

**Meanwhile**

sitting at a coffee house are two people, one with black hair, yellow eyes, red trench coat, black shirt, brown pants. another black and green suit, brown hair and glasses, orange eyes holding a tablet.

?: hmm, brain, the remain 029 not continuing what's been doing.

Brain: it happen heart,(looking at his tablet) he has been destroyed by those two rider.

Heart: well,(got up)these two rider are troublesome...

as they begin walking out of the coffee shop and walked away, when the close is clear they transformed in a glow. heart glow red, he now a monstrous of red and yellow with bull horns, brain glow green as he have some part brain expose.

Brain: I heard the princess deviluke is with them.

Heart: meaning marriage candidate wont accept this but, what's more the problem her helping the two kamen rider, we lost 7 meaning only 101 left to go.

They turn back to their human formed.

Heart: these new kamen riders will be a pain to deal with

brain: perhaps if they're is a tough challenge if they face..."him"

Heart: uh yes.

They heard motorcycle noise.

Heart: and here he comes.

They turn to see another teen, a zipped up black jacket as underneath a midnight shirt, black pants and gray shoes, black gloves, chain around his pants, a skull symbol on the back of his jacket and two scythe on the back with a gravestone on it said" rest in peace" in Japanese word, wearing a helmet and riding a black with white and purple flames on each side motorcycle with a skull in front.

Who's arrived and stop in front of heart and brain.

Heart: hello 000.

he remove his helmet to show he have short white hair and purple eyes.

Brain: we're glad to have you here Yūgure, what you think of earth?

Yūgure: quiet, peaceful and the humans...are something but not good enough.

Brain: hmm, that's good to hear.

Yūgure: who's my target I must deal with?

Heart: kamen riders drive and mach, then take the deviluke princess when your done eliminating them.

Brain: also before you do, we have a next task of another roidmude.

Yūgure: very well. _Kamen rider drive and mach, the princess of the deviluke, lala Satan deviluke…. i wonder, if you three strong enough and fast enough to survive what's death awaits of this planet?_


	3. speed 3

Sokudo is now sleeping on top of the school.

Sokudo: ZZZZZZZ...top gear...ZZZZZZZ...I'm almost at the finished line.

Then bursting thought the door is kuki who is looking for the sleeping driver.

Kuki: sokudo!

Sokudo still asleep and snoring with a snot bubble. She pouted with her checks puffed out then walked over to him, she look at his tail and stomp it make him woke up and scream in pain holding his tail.

Sokudo: OOOOOWWWW! What the hell kuki? I was sleeping of a good dream.

Kuki: you can't just sleep.

Sokudo: why not?

Kuki: your still at school!

Sokudo: ….. that's the point kuki, this here is my favorite sleeping spot for me and my little bro.

Kuki: BUT YOU CAN'T JUST SLEEP! YOU HAVE YOUR GRADS TO KEEP UP!

Sokudo:is fine.

kuki: also you have some explaining.

sokudo: of what ?

rito, tsukei, hayai along bring lala who's wearing a school uniform came from the door.

sokudo: oh that, well(chuckle and sheepishly) my little bro and I decided that lala come to school with us, we wanna surprise you so... surprise.

Kuki then pinch his check in annoyance.

Sokudo: ow! Ow! Ow! what'd was that for?!

Kuki: you and I are going to have a long talk.

Sokudo: what do you agree to him lala?! Why'd you suddenly transfer to this school?!

Lala: what? I want to be by sokudo's side all the time.

sokudo: like that.

Rito: by the way, how did lala manage to transfer to the school?

Sokudo: oh, the principal called lala cute, so boom! she's in.

Kuki: THAT PERVERT CAN AGREE TO ANY GIRLS WHO TRANSFER HERE!

Tsukei: that's how you and hayai got transfer here so easily?

Kuki: yes.

Rito: that pervert, guess we cant do anything about it,(turn lala) try not to cause trouble.

Lala: huh? Why?

Sokudo and tsukei: trouble? What trouble?

Kuki: you three are trouble magnets, which is why I have to watch after you especially sokudo.

Rito: also, because it would be bad if people found out you're your an alien!

Sokudo: oh relax you two, I'm sure is okay and beside the student got use of me and my little bro, so they'll soon get use to lala as well.

Rito: uh, the guys in this entire school wanted to kill you for hogging the girls.

sokudo: there to slow of the kill beside I hear them gossip about gonna kill you for knowing this first.

rito gulp in fear.

lala: why would it be bad if people found out?

Sokudo: in this planet, human don't believe in alien like you or me and my bro as half alien, cuz disaster and uproar had happen, so we have to keep it a secret.

Peke: lady lala, master sokudo is right, if would be best to keep it a secret. As well as the fact that you're the first fact princess of the planet deviluke and roidmude is around this city which you must aid master sokudo.

Mr. belt: is true, we need all the help to end them but it wont be easy like that roidmude who evolve.

Lala: hmmm is that so?

Rito: anyway, don't do anything at school to attract attention.

Kuki: same with you sokudo and you too tsuikesi.

Lala: okay!

Tsuikesi: you can count on us!

Sokudo: hey lala! Let me show you around as a tour and the best food they have!

Lala: okay!

tsuikesi: full speed ahead!

the 3 run off in speed leaving dust clouds.

hayai: (giggle) here they go

rito: oh great, 3 of them now.

as the lightning bro show lala around along kakai, hayai and rito, during in art class she drew an odd picture, in baseball she use her super strength so hard as sokudo and tsuikesi cheer, in the girls locker room that rito accidentally open as the girl screaming and throw stuff at him. After class, in the classroom all guys glared dagger at rito but mostly at the lighting bro playing Nintendo switch with lala.

Lala: what is that device?

sokudo: this is a game, called "Nintendo switch" let play any game with a chip like to put in, right now I'm playing the game of super go kart.

Lala: oh…

Sokudo: wanna try?

lala: sure!

**Meanwhile**

walking around the city is a human acting caudally. When he notice heart as he run off in fear as he enter to a warehouse as then brain appeared.

Heart: don't run, we're friends, right?

Guy: what's the problem? All I did was rob a stupid bank.

Brain: your methodology is the problem. You were too violent, too loud, and too careless.

He look up from bars is Yūgure, he turn his right arm into a blaster metal gun.

Guy: the reaper?! (throw the bag of money)

Then flash it reveal he wasn't a human, just a roidmude 51 try to escape but Yūgure kept firing him while he jump down to the ground.

Roidmude 51: you're gonna judge me?! What about that psycho painter?!

Yūgure charge in turn his right arm into an iron lance to slash him and impale him his back till he exploded to his number went to brain's tablet.

Brain: you'll be starting over.

Heart:: 052 had a point, you should probably keep an eye on him.

Yūgure begin walk out.

Heart: where you going 000?

Brain: you mean paint?

Yūgure: out for a drive, who knows...maybe I'll keep my eyes out.

**With sokudo and they others**

They are at the rooftop hanging out

Rito: we told you three not to attract attention!

Lala: I haven't done anything.

Sokudo and tsuikesi: same with us.

Rito: YOU DONE MORE THEN ENOUGH!

Kuki: CONSPICUOUSLY A WHOLE A LOT!

Sokudo:(patted rito's and kuki's back, almost make them stumble) chill you two,your worry so munch

Lala: he's right, we'll be careful for now on

see she holding invention

kuki: no lala, no using invention!

lala: (pouted) aw poo.

then a jackpot noise look down to see a gold like car went to Sokudo

Sokudo:(pick it up) ohh and what this jackpot car?

Kuki: no way… vagus?

Sokudo: vagus? You know this shift car?

Kuki: yes.

Sokudo: so what this one do?

Kuki: you have to wait and see.

Sokudo: fine.

**Timeskip**

sokudo, hayai, kuki, lala and tsuikesi walking down to see the art room of a man who painting picture of girls faces.

Lala: oh what amazing drawing.

Kuki: that's the art teacher's assistance, Mr. Feken , he have master piece of drawing.

Mr. Feken: ah kuki, nice to meet you, seem you have friends, come and look at the paint I made.

They went and look around the painting.

Kuki: hmm, what wonderful at is, you must have talent.

Mr Feken: thank you ms. kuki, I took pride but my lousy precedence using drawing sketch but he need to learn, best looker of woman from art audio that I someday to show

Lala looking at the painting closer to touch and so do kuki as hearing some voices from the painting.

Painting voice: please...help us.

They hearing voice of the painting.

Kuki: we should go.

Mr. keken: okay come in anytime.

Lala: hey let see how rito is doing.

They walk out and see rito who looked so shocked and frozen with Haurna.

Tsuikesi: there he is!

Sokudo: lets leave them be, unless rito dose something stupid.

They hearing the conversation and even shocking of haruna mistake lala and rito as great pair make rito felt like turn into stone as the gang walk up.

Sokudo: hey there.

Haurna: ah you must be sokudo and tsukisei, nice to meet you two,(turn Haurna. and kuki) kuki-senpai, hayai-snepai hi there.

Kuki: you too haruna, we'll be taking rito to his house.

Haurna: okay.

Tsukisei: nice meeting you haruna!

As they went to rito's house as they see rito look depress standing.

Mikan: did something happen?

Lala: who knows? He was like this earlier, even before we came home.

Sokudo: he's just bummed that that haruna thinks lala and him are a couple.

Rito: aww I'm finished...I cant go on...I cant recover...

Kuki: we cant leave the guy like this.

Tsukisei: let's cheer the guy up.

Mikan: why don't we go out tomorrow to make rito feel better?

Hayai: perfect idea mikan, we can show lala around the place.

Sokudo: like hanging out.

Lala: really? All right!

**the next day**

the lightning bros, hayai, lala, rito, mikan and kuki walk around the town of people.

Lala: wow… this is an earth city? It's interesting how it's all packed together

Rito and kuki notice the people looking at lala's attire oddly.

Rito: lala, come here

They went to a private area.

Lala: what's wrong?

Kuki: we need you to change a different outfit.

Rito: it stand out to munch.

Lala: huh? Dress mode is no good?

Sokudo: really? But I like it? I don't get what's the problem since it look good on her.

Kuki: we need her to be low key since this planet is not used to aliens.

Mikan: she got a point there, we want to show you around earth today. It might better if you dress in more normal clothes.

Lala: i see

Peke: i guess we have no choice;

Mr. Belt: peke since you transformed into many clothes, try copy anyone walking nearby.

Lala: hmm, then i guess that one peke.

Peke: rodger! Costume analysis complete! Form change!

She now wear business suit and glasses.

Lala: what do you think?

Sokudo: i like it!

Kuki and rito: those are men's clothes.

She change of a police outfit.

Lala: what about this?

Sokudo: (eyes) KEEP IT!

Kuki: no!

Sokudo: aw man!

Kuki: pick another one.

Lala now a bunny girl.

Lala: what about this?

Sokudo and tsukisei: (blushes) woah.

Kuki: NEXT!

Lala dress as snow white.

Tsukisei: what? (raised his eyebrow)

Sokudo: (blush hard) snow white?

Kuki: next.

Lala dress as a witch

Sokudo: witch! Cool!

Kuki: next!

Lala a belly dancer.

Sokudo and tsukisei: (blush) holy fuck!

Kuki: NEXT!

Lala dress as a pirate.

Sokudo and tsukisei: SHIVER ME TIMBERS!

Kuki: next!

Lala dress as a ninja.

Tsukisei: NINJA!

Sokudo: NIN! NIN! (ninja hand sign)

Then last lala dress as a nurse.

Tsukisei: is there's a doctor in the house?

Sokudo glared at rito.

Sokudo: if you yell at her, I'll road kill you.

Rito: o-okay.

Hayai: Lala, how about a casual attire like mikan.

Lala wear a normal blue dress and shoes.

Kuki: munch better.

Sokudo: perfect!

Tsukisei: okay lets go.

They went out to have some fun around, in the crane machine sokudo won a stuff bunny for lala, it was a like a date as sokudo and lala are enjoying it as they walking as lala's clothes slowly disintegrate.

Sokudo: lala your clothes!

Tsukisei: good thing i came prepare (a bag of clothes) lala told me that peek is battery limit to be charge so her clothes gonna disparaged.

Kuki: oh so that's why you have this bag, smart thinking.

Then everything freeze including mikan as kuki put on the bracelet on her.

Mikan: is happening?

Sokudo: huh?

Hayai: we explain mikan what's going on.

Tsukisei: look out!

He push the girls out of the way as they turn to see a roidmude with paint phase and colors.

Roidmude: what the?! Now can you move?!

Sokudo: ready bro?

Tsukisei: ready!

Then came in the shift veges car shooting cards at the enemy

They ready there mark and dash at the painter roidmude, to push him somewhere away form the humans as the tridoron and macher bike came as they got their shift car and signal bike.

Sokudo: let's go!

Mr. belt: OKAY! **START YOUR ENGINE!**

Sokudo crank it and tsukisei put their shift car and signal bike.

Sokudo: henshin!

Tsukisei: lets, henshin!

**DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!**

**SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! MACH!**

Lala, hayai, kuki, riot and mikan run and hide to watch.

Mikan: amazing.

They formed their rider form, they begin fighting him as the painter roidmude got the upper hand punching the two rider as they back away.

Mr belt. be careful, this one has already evolved. there's not telling what power it wields.

They see him use the wall to make rainbow strings and make a concrete square as they dodge and continuing fighting as the two rider, they both grab each other hand pushing.

Painter Rodumude: you two must be the new kamen rider I heard about.

He pushing them and he fire red paint.

Drive and mach turn their gear on.

**SP-SP-SPEED!**

**ALWAYS MACH!**

They went to speed dogging and deliver a kick at him to the ground, he got up and shot drive the paint on his wheel.

Mr. belt: quickly! Tire change!

Then came in Vegas car hitting the enemy as drive got it.

Drive: okay let's bring out the jackpot.

He replace the red car with the Vegas car he shift.

**TIRE KOUKAN! DREAM VEGAS!**

Then three large coins pop out and fly at drive, one attaches to his chest while the other two act as shields.

Drive: oh yeah!

He charge in using the coin shield blocking the painting rodimude's red paint attack, use it to whacking him.

Drive: now to finish this!

He throw it at him and got it back, he crank the lever

**THE FINISHER!**

He shift it.

**FULL THROTTLE! VEGAS!**

The two coin shield merge as now drive a jackpot spinning.

Drive: huh? What the? I'm a jackpot! I hope I get a lucky score!

As the jackpot machine like stop to show 3 picture of tire wheel...suddenly pop just a normal gold coin while the wind blow.

Mach: huh?

Drive: wha?

Rito:(turn kuki) is that what's suppose to do?

Kuki: it's supposed to spew out hundreds of gold at the enemy, but vagus is feeling down.

the painting ramrodded got a chance to spew red paint at drive then escape as everything back to normal

drive: he got away.

Mach: rats!

**Timeskip**

They was taking a walk around the mall and meet haruna at the way and sit down, sokudo explain haurna the misunderstand.

Haurna: oh, so that's it?

Mikan: that's right, lala just return from abroad, so we are showing her around town.

Kuki: hey excuse me i need to talk the lighting bro in private.

Rito: okay.

They went somewhere private.

Kuki: boys, I found something odd back at the art class from the school early.

Sokudo: about what?

Kuki: remember the art teacher?

The two boys nodded.

Kuki: that roidmude has the painting and in the room i heard the voices from the painting.

Sokudo: unless, wait..he said about painting from the art studio.

Hayai: let me check(press her digital watch and look the details) according to this news, there some missing art studio ladies and no one can't find them lately.

Kuki: hmm, those painting in the art room are the hostage.

Sokudo: i see, after this we'll get them but we know that roidmude will come, right now let's enjoy ourselves.

**Timeskip**

They went to the aquarium room.

Lala: wow! Amazing! There are all sorts of fish here!

Sokudo: yep, that's the aquarium for ya, let me show you around.

Lala: okay!

They run off.

Tsukisei: me, kuki and hayai see some fish around and keep an eye on them.

They leaving rito with haruna alone together.

Rito: s-sairenji..sorry for dragging you with us.

Haruna: it's all right, i like places like this.

Rito: i see, that's good.

Haruna: I'm sorry too, I'm getting in your way.

Rito: Th-that's not true! I'm just going along with sokudo and his brother along lala,hayai,kuki and my sister. anyway, it's more fun to do stuff like this with more people!

Haruna: really?

Rito: yeah.

Haruna: that's good.

Mikan: I'm_ sure of it now, it looks like rito has gotten himself into quite a mess._ (out of thought)_ I'm going to look for lala and sokudo._

Rito: huh?

Mikan: well we have to go, see ya! (run off)

Rito: hey, mikan! _What? we're suddenly alone together?!_

As mikan finding them but accidentally bump into someone.

Mikan: oh sorry.

she look up to see Yūgure she is speechless and blush of her heart pounding falling in love slowly of the handsome.

Yūgure: no, is my fault, are you alright?

Mikan: (blush) y-yeah, I'm alright.

Yūgure: you seem you're looking for someone

Mikan: yeah, my brother's friends.

Yūgure: I see.

Mikan: um…

Yūgure:...

Mikan: s-so um, my name is mikan. 

Yūgure: they call me Yūgure.

Mikan: dusk? I see, y-you like to like around the fish with me?

Yūgure nodded.

Mikan: …. uh…

She walk to see the fish with him awkwardly.

Mikan: _he doesn't talk munch but i admit, he is his, c-cute._ (blush)

**with sokudo.**

Sokudo is thinking of how to track down the painter as then he and lala now see up top of the fish tank.

lala: huh? They're not very energetic.

Sokudo: we should fix that.

Lala: all right, for times like these...(use her cellphone and summon bottle of red balls) berserk DX a secret medicine for deviluke warrior!

Sokudo: hmm i can use some of those, will it work for the fish.

Kuki: sokudo! lala!

They turn to see kuki, hayai and tsukisei.

Sokudo: hey kuki, having fun?

Kuki: I was UNTIL YOU TWO START TO DO SOMETHING STUPID!

Sokudo: stupid? Like what?

Kuki: you two were about to drop that into the water! Don't you even try!

Lala: but they need to be energize

sokudo: yeah, i mean think how cool the fish can be super fast and they can do many new tricks.

Kuki: DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THE AFTERMATH IS!?

sokudo, tsukisei and lala: aftermath?

Kuki: (grab them) YOUR COMING WITH ME!

When kuki pull lala accidentally drop the bottle of berserk dx to the fish tank.

Sokudo: uh kuki.

Kuki: WHAT?!

Sokudo: you accidentally make lala drop it on the fish tank.

Kuki: …. you two are dead when this is over.

Sokudo: it wasn't us, your the one is pulling.

She about to say but see the fishing jumping out.

Tsukisei: oh no! They're out of water meaning they cant breathe.

Hayai: i got it.

She zoom fast put it back the fish tank and pull out a bottle.

Hayai: this will turn them back to normal.

As she pour it down.

Kuki: when we get home, we have go to the school and stop that roidmude.

Sokudo: okay let's go get rito and mikan.

meanwhile

Mikan: so you're new here.

Yūgure: yes, your brother rito, what is he like?

Mikan: well, he is kind, but kind of a goof, a nerves wreck when it comes to love and able to get himself into trouble.

Yūgure: love ?

Mikan: yeah he's in love with this girl haruna.

Yūgure: how'd it go for him?

Mikan: very terrible, he tried but no matter what events happen to him, one involving en elephant stamped.

Yūgure: curious of him survive, along the elephant appearance.

Mikan: yeah, my brother can survive anything that fate throws at him.

Yūgure having some flashback as blurry of him somehow little with a little girl who is blond and smile calling him big brother.

As flashback ended he shake it off.

Yūgure: i have to go, i got some work to do, is nice meeting you though.

Mikan: okay.

Yūgure walk off.

Yugure: those memories, who is that girl?

**Timeskip**

the lighting bros, hayai, kuki, and lala sneak i side of the school and hiding as they look at the painting.

Kuki: lets see what they really are…

Grabbing one of them and they heard a noise.

Sokudo: (whisper) let's go ,quick .

As they went and see yeken. as notice his panting is missing As sokudo and the gang walk out but bump to a guy.

Kuki: oh you must be Mr. Freken's student, Sairo.

Sairo: indeed, (holding his sketch) what you doing here and got the panting of my teacher.

Kuki then notice hearing the voices from the drawing of the woman.

Kuki: there it is…

Sairo: something wrong.

Kuki: drop they act, roidmude.

Sairo: my,(smile) i wanna share my masterpiece and ask you to join but seem it cannot be deal with.

He transformed into his roidmude form number 084 symbol but sokudo punch him sent him flying to the ground.

Sokudo: me, my bro and lala will take it from here, i figure when i ask some students about Mr. freken's apprentice who took art but just another roidmude doing his dirty work, time to get my gear up, Mr. belt.

Mr. belt: yes, **START YOUR ENGINE!**

He crank the lever, tsukisei put on his singal bike belt and his singal bike inside.

Sokudo: henshin!

Tsukisei: let's henshin!

**DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!**

**SINGAL BIKE! RIDER! MACH!**

They transformed their rider form.

Drive, mach and lala begin fighting roidmude 084 ,along lala punching him ,she back away when the two rider uppercut him, and punching him fast and drive throw him to the tree, rodimdue 084 got up and begin shooting him and shooting them as mach pull out the cement truck.

Mach: bro catch!

He toss it to drive.

Kuki: don't forget this.

Came in a purple monster car as drive got it.

drive: time to test these two in high gear!

He crank the lever and put on the cement truck he shift.

**TIRE KOUKAN! SPIN MIXER! **

The tridoron fired a wheel cement like with holes attach to drive.

Drive: well, strong and heavy, thanks bro.

He dodges the web like from the roidmude as he crank the lever and shift the cement truck.

**THE FINISHER! FULL THROTTLE: MIXER!**

The cement wheel shoot cement make him get stuck.

Mr. belt: spin mixer's concrete shots are powerful.

Drive: cool and now...

He pull out the purple monster car.

Drive: lets see what this guy dose.

He replace the cement truck to his shiftier.

**TIRE KOUKAN! MASSIVE MONSTER!**

His wheel got replace of a purple monster and two green chomper monster shield.

Drive: freakin awesome! Like a monster truck! Let's take a bite!

He use the chomper shield to hit roidmude 084 and sent him up to mid air, drive crank the lever and shift the monster car.

**THE FINISHER! FULL THROTTLE! MONSTER!**

The purple tire shoot out it's tongue to grab him, drive use the chomper shield that glow energy make mouth chomper, he chomp it together on the rodimdue 084 till it exploded and so do the number.

Mach: way to go bro!

Lala: nice job!

Kuki notice the drawing of the woman is fading means she free.

Kuki: is gone, meaning she free.

Mr belt: the painting is still here…

Drive: so far if we find that painter roidmude.

Mach: we defeat him and the hostage he got will be free as well.

Lala: meaning we don't hurry, he'll strike the next victim on the list off turning them to art.

The two rider heard a click as drive and mach shielded the girls as they got shot multiple times as they grunt of pain but still standing.

Lala: sokudo!

?: First time we meet face to face.

They looked at who shot them is Yūgure who's on his motorcycle, he's holding a purple and silver Break Gunner.

Yūgure: (turn drive) Kamen rider drive, (turn mach) kamen rider mach,(and last turn lala) and lala satanlin deviluke, princess of her home planet deviluke.

Lala: hmm? Who's that?

Drive: never met him before, kuki, Mr. belt, do you know this guy?

Yūgure then get off of his motorcycle and walk up.

Mach: who are you!

Yūgure: Those who are about to die do not need to know my name, as i was in the task by heart who want kamen rider drive and mach dead, and then bring the princess with me, so i can bring her to him.

Drive: 'him'? Who's him?

Yūgure: you'll find out soon if you can, and you killed my kind.

He hit his left palm to his Break Gunner and point it up.

**BREAK UP!**

Then armor start to attach to him as it showed him now wearing black jumpsuit with purple scrap armor that has tubs around his body and has a half of an engine for a mask.

Drive: woah!

Mach: what the?!

Lala: he transformed!

?: I'm the roidmude's hitman, machine chaser, for you three...I am the grim reaper. (palm his gun)

**GUN!**

Drive: well let see what you got then.

They charge at machine chaser and then they fighting, machine chaser dodges and block each of their kicks and punch as he slammed both rider's head and push them and he shooting them a lot

Till he hit the button of his gun.

**BRAKE!**

He fired his gun at them as mach shoted back with his gun wheel and drive shift his monster car.

**MONSTER!**

The tongue came out but machine chaser deflect and blast it away many time, mach came in and start firing his gun. Machine chaser got hit by it but shoot back at mach and grab him and throw him to drive to crash at the ground, then dream Vegas came in.

Drive:(grab Vegas) okay let try this again.

He change his shift car and change his tire to Vegas

**TIRE KOUKAN! DREAM VEGAS!**

He shot monster tire but machine chaser swatted away and fired but drive use his shield.

Drive: he don't talk munch huh?

Mach: I guess he doesn't do well on dates.

Machine chaser still didn't say as kept shooting at the two. Then tridoron came in as kuki,lala and hayai got in.

Lala: let's go!

The car did the donuts to make smoke to distract Machine chaser, as he was going to shoot he was hit by the monster tire to distract him more to make there escape. As chaser got on his bike and drove off but didn't know the painter roidmude was watching on the bush.

painter roidmude: two kamen riders…. Machine chaser

**Timeskip**

sokudo, and the gang at the lab.

Kuki see the location of the painter roidmude new hideout

Kuki: he change his hide out, we need a plan along to stop that that machine chaser.

Lala: who was that guy really?

Sokudo: don't know but he seem trouble, we was good handling me and my bro.

Kuki: hmm…

tsukisei: I'll handle him when we go, you guys deal of that roidmude painter.

Sokudo: you got it.

Lala: but what should we do about the paining we have here?

Sokudo: we'll use them as bait, the roidmude painter might wanna target you girls, so I'll be hiding and do the strike and this time he wont get away.

Kuki: good idea.

Then a shift car cab came in.

Sokudo: a cab?

Kuki: dimension cab!?

Sokudo: the what?

Kuki: six years ago, he was damaged by a roidmude that has the number 10.

Hayai: somehow it survive.

Then see with Vegas as it look happy together.

Sokudo: no wonder , seem he missed his buddy.

Hayai: yep.

Sokudo: so let's move.

**Meanwhile**

heart and brain are meeting with two people while everything frozen and Yūgure just got his arm crossed and looked at the window.

Mr. freken: I'm not hungry, I doubt this is just a friendly roidmude tea party, heart.

Heart: you have good instinct there, paint.

Brain: this is a meeting to discuss your failures, (morph his roidmude) we are tasked with gathering a certain of number of evolved roidmude before the appointed time.

Mr. freken: the proverbial promised number.

Heart: stirring up trouble for the human is acceptable, as long as the roidmude displays unique power...

Mr. freken: now who does that sound like?

Man: yeah, but there are limits pal!

Brain: we exist in shadow, transgression that draw attention will not be tolerated.

Mr. freken: which explains the reaper's presence. (chuckle with a grin and got up, turn brain) you need not worry, my apprentice may have bungled things, but I will not. And these humans will never be able to pin this on me!

He chuckle then left the room.

Brain: Yūgure, keep an eye on him.

Yūgure nodded then went off.

He felt another flashback, a flashback the little girl and him along woman who wear a lab coat with same blond hair and with two person with him. He shake off the flashback and looked out.

Yūgure: _these memories keep showing to me, but I'm curious if I'm part roidmude, why I don't have their form?_

**with sokudo**

Sokudo and the gang driving.

Sudoku: so what his location?

Kuki: a warehouse with enough powers.

Sokudo: yeah I saw oddly he need munch wires at that class room.

Then they spotted paint ,as they didn't know Yūgure is watching.

Tsukisei: he's not getting away.

Sokudo: yeah! (Crank the lever)

Tsukisei put on his helmet on.

Mr. belt: **START YOUR ENGINE!**

Sokudo shift his car and tsukisei put the singal bike in.

Sokudo and tsukisei: henshin!

**DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!**

**SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! MACH!**

They went in full speed but before they could catch up the paint roidmude, they blast which they stop and spotted machine chaser.

Lala: is him again.

Paint roidmude: have fun playing with the grim reaper! Bye-bye! (run off)

Mach: you guys go on! I'll deal with M. C here.

Hayai: I'm staying with you.

Mach: you sure about it?

Hayai: I'm not a helpless girl you know.

Mach: I know it j-

Hayai kiss his helmet as steam a bit.

Hayai: cant leave my little bunny by himself.

Mach: o-okay(Shake his head) bro you, lala and kuki go! We'll be alright!

Drive: good luck!

He drove off with lala and kuki.

Mach: okay machine chaser, let's do this.

Machine chaser: alright.

They draw their weapon and begin shooting in circle as they came in punch each other in the face, then kept punching and kicking each other even block some.

Mach: is that all you got?

Machine chaser pull out a spider-based attachment, then link it to his break gunner.

**TUNE: CHASER SPIDER!**

Hayai: huh?

Mach: spider?

Then purple energy attach to his arm that turned into a spider fang like

as he charge in slashing mach a lot but he press the button

**ALWAYS MACH!**

He go around punches and kick machine chaser till machine chaser slash him uppercut as mach stumble back.

Hayai: tsuikesi! Catch!

She toss him the Shift Max Flare Car.

He nodded and put it on his belt and press it.

**SHIFT CAR! SINGAL KOUKAN! MOER!**

the wheel show a picture of flames symbol.

Mach: I don't get it, if your a roidmude, why not bring out your true form?

Machine chaser: my...true form?

Hayai: like other roidmude do, why not you?

Machine chaser: I don't have one, it doesn't matter.

Hayai: LIKE HELL I WILL!

Mach chaser thrust but she quickly grab and kick his stomach make him stumble.

Hayai: machine chaser, it does matter cuz whatever or how they told you, you don't have to be this way.

Machine chaser: hmm?

Hayai: you can be better then this.

Machine chaser: my better of you doing is against justice and crime.

He walk off and got on his bike.

Machine chaser: next time we meet , don't try cheat to death, I'll get you mach along your brother and the princess.

He then drove off. Hayai turned to mach and able to pick him up.

Hayai: you okay?

Mach: yeah, he's not half bad, but you sure he change? I mean he maybe not like other rodimdue but he's seem working with them.

Hayai: well lets get you back to the lab, your a little beaten up.

Mach okay, but next time he wont get me down that easily

meanwhile

kuki and lala walk to the hidden warehouse with the painting following the plan as they spotted the other painting that the paint roidmude have.

Lala: you ready kuki?

kuki: yes he should be here any second .

then footstep they turn to see Mr. freken.

Mr. freken: ladies, what a pleasant surprise, i was expecting the two rider, but seem busy with the grim reaper.

Kuki: alright roidmude, set them free right now !

Mr. freken: i don't think so, beside it be wonderful cuz i was dying to have you two wonderful ladies as my perfect art collection.

Lala: well look again.

He turn to see his painting are gone.

Mr. freken: what the?! How?!

Drive: by me.

Mr freken turn only to be punched in the face by drive. As he fell in the ground and see his wheel is a cab color.

Mr. freken: how'd you got it in time?!

Drive: let just said(tap his wheel sash with his thumbs) a new set a wheel show me the way, it was our plan so they distract you. enough.

Mr. Belt: nice teamwork after all! Honestly, I'm a little jealous...

Mr. freken growl turn to paint rodimdue and got up.

Drive: let's take it outside!

Paint roidmude: who you think you are?!

Drive: simple? Kamen rider, drive! (ready his stance) and you're coming along for the ride.

His visor glow white as he charge in punching and dodging as uppercut sent him outside as he walk up dodging the painting hit him many times.

Drive: since you order a cab, i have a few punchline to tell ya.

Drive shift his cab car

**DIMENSION CAB!**

He split his right half self.

As a spinning orange wheel around the roidmude, he try to hit the rider but drive spin up rapidly punching his face. And the rest of his body walk up and kick his back and he attach himself.

Paint roidmude: you use that trick to steal my painting.

Drive and Mr. belt: exactly.

Paint roidmude: I never like a theft!

Drive: hypocrite! Your the one stealing innocent people and make them suffer trap of your crappy art, you need a new hobby dude.

Kuki:(came in) sokudo, try this new weapon!

The tridoron came in and shot out which drive got as he gasp of excitement, a sword with a wheel turn.

Drive: oh cool, what is this?

Kuki: Handle-Ken a.k.a Steering Wheel Sword, the blue transparent outer part which can develop a blade of energy that cuts through anything at contact through high speed vibrations and do well with your shift car.

Drive: OH YEAH! My kind of wheel! Let's give it a whirl!

He charges at the pant roidmude, he slashing him and spin deliver energy slash from his unleaded wheel sword, as the paint rodimdue stumble back as drive catch Vegas.

Drive: oh? You wanna join to Vegas?

Mr. belt: he thinks you might hit jackpot this time sokudo.

Drive: no kidding!

He replace the cab shift with Vegas ,he crank the lever and have the shift on

**TIRE KOUKAN! DREAM VEGAS!**

Now as replace of the slot he begin to wait as the clock stop to 7.

Drive: talk about lucky number!

Then multiple coins hitting the paint roidmude a lot and fall down.

Mr. belt: load Vegas into the sword for the finished.

Drive: right!

He crank the lever and put it in the handle sword

**THE FINISHER! DREAM VEGAS! FULL THROTTLE!**

He charge and slide down to do a car wheel slash and turn the handle.

**TURN!**

He slash zig zag around him

**TURN! U-TURN!**

As the paint roidmude exploded as his number 010 gone, he remove the shift and press the button to turn back to normal.

**NICE DRIVE!**

Sokudo: phew, that's fun.

Lala hug him.

Lala: you did it! You defeat him!

Kuki: meaning the hostage finally free.

Sokudo: yeah and thanks kuki, (eye smile and grin) you and lala are the best in gear top partner ever !

This make lala and kuki blush, lala then smile herself and hug his head, kuki feel jealous and frown

Kuki: _i wanna hug hi- huh?! Am i?...no way!_(looked at sokudo and smile) _but he is maybe sometime an idiot and reckless but...he's very special._

**the next day**

the lightning bros, hayai, kuki, rito and lala are walking together and discussing about yesterday.

rito: so this machine reaper, seem like he's not easy to beat.

Tsukisei: no kidding, I almost died when hayai saved my butt.

Sokudo: seem he's not playing, neither with us.

Kuki: i know but i think there good in him.

Rito: how can you tell?

Tsukisei: well he don't have a true form like every roidmude, but no doubt he is an alien with something, but as roidmude's guardian, he wont stop until he kill me and my bro and have lala to his boss, but i do agree to kuki that there is some good in him.

Sokudo: anyway I'm going to find someplace to sleep.

Kuki: OH NO YOU DON'T!

She grab his tail to prevent him

sokudo: come on kuki not cool!

Kuki: no means no!

Hayai: rito, i bet you felt happy hanging with haurna from yesterday.

Lala: you look like in a good mood.

Rito: yeah.

Sokudo: seem hanging with haurna yesterday help, seem you got some luck.

Lala: oh, haurna!

Rito: huh?

Spotted her came by.

haurna: good morning, sokudo, Tsukisei, kuki-senpai, hayai-snepai, yuuki.

Sokudo, Tsukisei, kuki, hayai and rito: good morning!

He walk up and trip.

Sokudo: or maybe not.

He fall on haurna, haruna notice rito's face close to her skirt.

Rito: huh?

Tsukisei:(sigh) 3, 2, 1.

Haurna screamed.

rito: sorry!

haurna slap him to the wall as he slide down, she then run off.

lala: oh my..

rito:(Anime tears) why is this happening to me?

Sokudo: look on the bright side rito, at least she know the misunderstanding of you and lala, meaning you might 100 % try to confess her like always.

Rito: alright!

Sokudo: that's the spirit and now...

He whistle and so do his little brother as tridoron and macher arrived.

Sokudo: let's ride!

Push kuki, rito and lala in as Tsukisei let hayai at the back, the lightning bro ride on their vehicle.

Sokudo: LET'S GO! TOP GEAR!

the lightning bros zoom in out in speed of their ride.


	4. speed 4

At Sainan high school everyone is talking about the rumors new Riders that are Drive and Mach.

Student 33: have you heard? Two new riders, drive and mach.

Student 63: yeah, I haven't got a clear look, but they are extremely fast.

Student 44: i hope to meet them

Student girl 22: there so cool and dreamy

Student girl 1: so cute as someday i hope to ride on their vehicle.

Then everyone see a limbo came, between is two girl one brown with ponytail and the second long hair blue hair girl with cute bang and glasses as came a red carpet, a girl who have golden eyes and light blonde hair that's lightly permed in the back and curled into spirals over her shoulders, with two small buns on both sides of her head held by red ribbons came out of the limbo by the butler open the door for her.

The two girl bow at them.

? And ?: good morning, miss Saki.

Saki: good morning.

Student 25: who is that?

Student 62: she's the richest girl in school. Saki tenhjouir!

Student 25: oh?

Saki: Everyone is admiring my beauty

Then suddenly rito getting chase by a small robot dog.

Sokudo: i got it! I got it!

Tsuikesi: gang way!

Kuki: excuse us!

Hayai: pardons us!

Lala: hold on! Wait for us rito!

Rito: stop your invention first!

Sokudo: hey lala how you stop it again?

Lala: i forgot how to stop it!

Sokudo: oh boy!

Kuki: again?!

Then the guys are staring at lala and the girls gaga on the lightning bros.

Student 92: that's the transfer student.

Student 88: she so cute.

Saki: aya, who was that and those two guys in different clothes?

Girl 42: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! It's the speed brothers!

Girl 22: there so girls with them are so lucky!

Saki: the speed brothers?

Aya: yes, the girl, she's a transfer Student named Lala. At the lower grade students have been raving about her lately And the others, sokudo and his little brother Tsuikesi, the new transfer student as well (point at the tridoron and mach motorcycle) and there liking of their fast vehicles.

Saki: hmm, she's pretty popular, and those boys, but even so...I'm number one! I, Sami tenjouij, am unrivaled.

They walk inside of the school during the hallway every student is surprise and admire her beauty then notice sokudo and their friends as he sharing lala some of his lunch.

Sokudo: here you lalaly! Good thing i got my back up lunch.

Lala: oh thank you.

Sokudo: mom always pack up emergency in case i forgot my lunch.

Rito: jeez... Because of our invention. We dropped our packed lunches somewhere.

Kuki: and why did you bring that robot dog?!

Lala: this?

Show them the robot dog with sharp teeth and spike collar.

Lala: mister bow-wow doggy.

Sokudo and Tsuikesi: Awesome! A new pet!

Kuki: IT'S A KILLER ROBO-HOUND!

Lala: Zastin was worried that something might happen to me. So i made a portable guard dog machine that would bite anyone suspicious it sees!

Hayai: uh Lala.

Mister bow wow doggy tearing her upper clothes to reveal her breasts a bit.

Rito and Kuki: it biting you!

Sokudo cover his brother's eyes.

Then every guy gone gaga with heart eyes as sokudo put his jacket on her.

Lala: huh? I guess it's still out of whack.

Sokudo: but it still cool.

They were now disappointed that they haven't see it.

Kuki: okay shows over everyone back to business now.

Saki who watch it have an angry tick mark and her left eye twitching a little out of jealousy.

Saki: she's not bad.

**Timeskip**

At P. E the guys are gaga on Saki's gym outfit

Saki: take a look at my perfect beauty!

Then they turn to Lala's gym outfit which the guys gone gaga and the girls gone gaga at the lightning bros gym outfit.

Sokudo: so confuse. (scratch his head)

Tsuiseki: me too.

After P.E, sokudo, tsuiseki, kuki, hayai and lala are at the library while Saki. relaxing with a book, fanning by her two friends.

as lala using the ladder to climb up trying to reach for the book.

Sokudo: are you sure you can reach that book lalaly?

Lala: just a little further...

She trip as sokudo caught her in bridal style as land at the ground.

Sokudo: (smile) safe!

Sokudo see the book call as he catch it.

Sokudo: wanna read book with me? I got the history of the faces racer ever.

Lala: sure.

Saki growling and angry tick mark of seeing the guys jealousy on sokudo hanging with lala.

**Timeskip**

it is now lunch time as lala is feeding sokudo of her cooking

sokudo: man lala I didn't know your a good cook.

Lala: I had help from kuki.

Sokudo: also I'm still thinking of what hayai and my little bro said about yugure.

Lala: I don't know, he is stubborn and not to mention he don't have a roidmude formed.

Sokudo: he is an alien, and whatever lies and manipulate he is, I hope soon we defeat him or he'll get stronger, but I wont let that stop me of what I do best.

Lala: yeah!

Sokudo: so any new shift car kuki planning.

Lala: yep she sure is.

Sokudo:(exciting expression) really?! What is it?! What type of cars?!

Lala: I don't know!

Kuki: seem she told you.

They turn to see kuki.

Lala: hey kuki.

Sokudo: hey kuki! What type of new shift car that lala told me?

Kuki: sorry, but I have to let you wait it out.

Sokudo: (pouted) ah man! I really wish ti know and see how epic these shift car.

Kuki: also i notice and heard of the new student Saki. and her friend.

Sokudo: new student?

Kuki: yeah, she is a rich girl and see of her information.

Sokudo: oh i see.

**Timeskip**

Saki and her friends are at a bench.

Saki: who does that girl think she is?! Is she challenging me?!

?: according to my findings, her sex appeal is quickly raising her popularity amongst all the boys in this school, and not just the lower-grades.

Saki: how annoying! If worse come to worse...

she got up laugh proudly.

**Timeskip**

the two girls start to walk down the halls As they open the door as where sokudo and his friends at

Aya and ?: excuse us !

Teacher: hey, what's going on ?!

Then went front and center to the whole class

Aya: we have a message from miss Saki. tenjouin of second year.

?: accept this letter

She fired as lala dodge and sokudo caught the fake arrow.

?: goodbye, sorry for interrupting your class

They left and close the door.

Sokudo: hmm that's odd.

Lala: are they friends of yours?

Sokudo: no.

Tsukisei: what you think is about.? (turn kuki and hayai)

Hayai: seem Saki's jealous of Lala.

Kuki:(sigh) well better straight her up after class.

**Timeskip**

Sokudo and his friends walking down at street.

Sokudo: any luck of those 3 roidmond?

Kuki: why yes, as they keep robbing of trucks lately of the destiny shift.

Sokudo: not to mention that drill that me and my bro use didn't seem go well.

Tsukisei: even yugure did and surprising.

**Flashback**

A truck driver came as everything is now slow

Truck driver: crap! (he stop and got out) was that slowdown just now guess not-

Now he slow as 3 many, their boss who fat eating junk food

Boss: i can smell it... I think we might have found us the good stuff, boys!

Guy 12: bro, you gotta show us that evolved form again!

Boss: well since you ask.

He revealed be an evolved roidmude as hammer each side on his shoulder and hands along his two friend turn one as well, they went to the truck and begin of stealing The evolved roidmude about to hurt him but came is drive and mach with their vehicle rammed the 3 roidmide.

Drive: drop the boxes.

Mach: yeah, did anyone tell you stealing is wrong?

Evolved roidmude: it's the kamen rider! Get them!

The bat and spider roidmude charge at them as drive and mach easily dodge then drive kick one and mach punch one.

Mach: seriously? They like low speed here.

Drive: let's end this.

Evolved roidmude: perfect timing, I've been wanting to kick your ass.

Drive: give it your best shot!

They try to hit him but he to hard of his durable ,as he whack his hammer on they punching and kick as suddenly a bullet shot them.

Drive: what the?

They see machine chaser arrived who shot them ,as the 3 roidmude run off.

Mach: damn they got away.

Machine chaser: I'll deal with them, right after you two.

Drive: well your about to get burn form my speed!

Came in max flare but machine chaser grab it.

Machine chaser: wrong, you are.

Drive: you cant use that?

Machine chaser: oh no?

He put the max flare on his gun.

**TUNE! MAX FLARE!**

He then start to shoot fire bullets as mach and drive stumble grunt in pain.

Drive: what?!

Mach: impossible!

Then mach shooting the fire bullet and dodge it.

Machine chaser: last time we fought, I almost got you.

Mach: yeah but this time is different.

Then he see elbow him as see the spider as he quickly catch the spider car.

Mach: let see how you like it!

He attached it to his gun.

**CHASER SPIDER!**

His wheel show a picture of a spider.

Machine chaser: so it seem you can do it too, curious.

then mach and machine chaser shooting rapidly **in circle , as mach press the button ALWAYS ZOOM!**

He speed up shooting in circle in speed at machine chaser rapily and then took the max flare then give the spider car back to machine chaser as he growl. mach toss max flare back to him.

Drive: thanks bro, let me join in , now to finished this

Mr. Belt: I've called for back up, see what you can do

then came in the race track is a dump truck as drive caught it

drive: don't know why a dump truck but who am I to judge ?(put on his shift wrist and shift the new truck)

tridoron fired yellow wheel and a drill.

**TIRE KOUKEN RUMBLE DUMP!**

as the two attach to drive but the drill spin out of control.

Drive: woah! woah! waooh!

Mach: bro!

Machine chaser: seem you cant control it.

He dodge drive as the drill hit the ground as he turn back to his base form as machine chaser hop on and drove off.

Drive: the heck going on?

Mach: maybe this a new one cant base on type speed.

Drive: I suppose.

They check the truck drier.

Mach: you alright?

Drive: your not hurt are you?

Truck driver: y-y-you two are kamen rider.

Drive: yep kamen rider drive.

Mach: and mach, drive safe is time for our leave.

They went their vehicle and drove off.

**end flashback**

Sokudo: I wonder what they want?

Kuki: whatever in the truck the reason but cant believe machine chaser can use the shift car.

Hayai: and you tsuiseki can use one of his.

Tsukisei: like to test it out and is not half bad.

Lala: you two are amazing.

Sokudo: yeah but wish be amazing that dump truck shift didn't go well.

Kuki:(sigh) alight I'll tell you, your lucky your cute.

Sokudo: what?

Kuki:(blush) nothing! Anyway I know a new shift car will help and handle the dump truck but only work of a wild heart of inside of what it means of being a rider.

Sokudo: what is it?

Kuki: it's called type wild, and you need your heart.

Sokudo: Awesome!

Hayai: also tsukisei I got something for you too.

Tsuiseki: what is it?

Hayai: some new shift bikes.

Then suddenly a picture taken by surprise.

Sokudo: what the?

They see who took it is john.

John: you guys in high gear in many situation for your speed.

Lala: who's he?

john: names john, just a kamen rider passing through

rito, lala, kuki and hayai is shocked remember that line and that camera around his neck.

lala:(gasp of joy) no way...

Rito: he's...

kuki: so he's here(smile)

Hayai:(smile) glad to see you arrived.

Sokudo: huh?

Tsuikesi: you guys know him?

Kuki: he's Decade.

Rito: the 10th kamen rider from the first hensei kamen rider

Lala: have the card turn to any rider

Hayai: the destroyer of evil 

John: yeah and sometime i called neo decade, is nice to meet the fifth hensei kamen rider member next generation, drive, is nice to meet you.

Sokudo: you too.

John: thought you need extra beside, (show his drive card, Kabuto and Faiz) i have my ways to travel in the speed of light.

Sokudo: i like your style John, welcome aboard.

**Timeskip**

In the lab of sokudo and the others even his parents finding where the ego led roidmude and his two gang at by the computer screen.

Kuki: hmm, why would they target those trucks?

Sokudo: I got it , any camera drone pick up where the truck from which job?

Kuki: let see.

She type in the computer and see the truck by the hidden camera drone as it show belong to the Font-R company and see the package of explosion.

Sokudo: a truck fill with explosive item, it perhaps why that evolved roidmude wanted, and finding it as it giving him more ability to his power.

Mr. Belt: indeed, which means the evolved roidmude will get stronger and terrorize the town.

Sokudo: mom, dad you know who this machine chaser?

Zumu: hmmm, we need to see who he is.

Amanda: can you show the footage of his real self?

Hayai nodded as they show the footage of yugure's fight with drive and mach.

Zumu: hmm…

Then as another footage to reveal who he is make Zūmu and Amanda shocked.

Amanda: no way...

Zumu: he's alive!

Lala: you know him?

Zumu: yes, his name is Adam.

Sokudo: Adam.? If he not a roidmude , then what type of alien is he?

Hayai: and how you met him?

Zumu: he is project Adam.

Kuki: project Adam.?

Mr. belt: I'll answer the question. Way back we have a friend Dr. Tearju , as she is a member of the organization making artificial living weapons. But she is very different as her creation eve and the project Adam. she found and raised him . they was happy child and with her as we help her and two kid escape but the Edens origination was aware and force her by killing her but roidmude came and rampage. I told Adam. to use me so we can go find Tearju and help eve but too many of them , since the part of the origination lied to eve about Tearju abandoned her.

Kuki: how come you didn't tell us?

Mr. Belt: i didn't recognize him till my mind give me supercilious about him lately until now.

Sokudo: then what happen next?

Mr. Belt: he remove me and throw me very far, far away to the ship where Zūmu and Amanda at, we thought he was dead.

Tsuiseki: and it seem whatever the rodimude's boss did and his helper make him think he a roidmude and whatever lies and manipulate turn him deadly and a problem.

Hayai: that why i see within no evil but chain up as if he don't remember.

John: so what you'll do sokudo?

Sokudo looked at the screen of yugure.

Sokudo: same as i do, I'll free him one one way or another, beside I don't do it for justice...i do it for mankind and humanity's sake!

Everyone smile at him.

Sokudo: alright we better go to where that evolved roidmude and goons at, they'll be finding more of that explosive items.

Kuki: they are targeting another truck.

John: that where we going.

Sokudo: ready?

John: lets ride!

**Timeskip**

The boys are racing down the road drive, kuki, lala, hayai, rito, and decade in the tridoron and mach drive his motorcycle as suddenly everything the area is slow.

Drive: we're getting close.

As they stop, they got out as the evolve roidmude looked.

Evolve roidmude: you again?!

Decade and mach fighting off the two roidmude by decade book sword slashing and mach shooting them while drive is trying to deal with the evolved roidmude.

Evolved roidmude: keep going! (push him)

Drive about to stop him but some dai shocker came in.

Drive: friend of your decade?

Decade: yeah try to take it down.

Evolved roidmude: (went to the truck) I can smell it! There it is...right here!

He smash it as he begin to take the case.

Evolved roidmude: haha bingo! Look what I got! Let's go boys!

Drive: we cant let them go!

Decade: yeah.

Then the second roidmude and Dai shockers fight them as the two rider slashes them with their sword while dodge left and right as they back away, drive put the car to his sword wheel and decade insert the card to his belt.

**THE FINISHER! SPEED! FULL THROTTLE!**

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

They zoom in a slash against the two as they exploded.

They about to go till they got shot to turn to see yugure.

Drive: you again?!

Decade: machine chaser!

Mach: he wont call it quit.

Yugure: don't worry… this will be the last time.

Drive: I don't think so Adam!

Yugure: Adam? What are you talking about?

Mach: that's your real name! Your not one of them dude.

Yugure: whatever you say wont change the fact you'll.

He grab his gun to push it to his left palm.

**BREAK UP!**

Then he transformed into machine chaser as he charge in clashing with drive but got shot by decade and mach but then 2 dai shocker keep the two distracted of the fight.

Decade: ugh, these guys again?!

He pull out his blade card he insert and close

**KAMEN RIDE: BLADE!**

A blue card of a beetle he went through become D-Blade.

Mach: woah! Sweet!

D-Blade slashing along with mach shooting them down.

Kuki: sokudo catch!

She toss him a car door gun which he blasted machine chaser as he grunt a bit in pain.

Drive: cool! What is it?

Lala: is a door gun!

Drive: nice.

Machine chaser pull his cobra car as he attach to his gun.

**TUNE: CHASER COBRA!**

He use as a whip at him but he dodge and kept shooting then lala join in the fight as he and Lala fist punch colliding punishing bit as they back away.

Lala: please Adam let us help you.

Me. Belt: is me! Don't you remember?!

Machine chaser: i still have no idea what you people talking about.

He then change it to bat car

**TUNE: CHASER SPIDER!**

it change to bat as he hr fired rapidly and so do drive .

Drive pull his midnight shift as he use it.

**TIRE KOUGKEN! MIDNIGHT SHADOW!**

Now of midnight shadow to throw shukrian wheel but he run slashing him and kick him.

Machine chaser: sorry but you don't stand a chance.

**EXECUTION!**

Drive: i don't think so!

He then put midnight shadow to his sword.

**THE FINISHER! SHADOW! FULL THROTTLE!**

**BRAKE SPIDER!**

As both attack happened collide till they exploded

As suddenly the evolve roidmude explosive item glowing as throw it to the water and exploded.

Machine chaser: now you see, i warned you early didn't I? About evil inherit within mankind.

Drive: i know, they smuggling those explosive i know the real risk of what they want.

Lala: sokudo look! He got one!

Drive turn to see evolved roidmude drink it as mach and D-Blade.

Mach: where too late!

Evolved roidmude: it's so good...i can taste it! (glowing red) this power is insane!

Drive dodges and try to hit him but too strong then mach fired the evolved roidmude along d-blade use the card deck sword slashing him and push him.

D-Blade: you okay?

Drive: yeah , seem he got some boost, but just think of it yugure , even if you think this is the way ? What do the people done to you? The roidmude doing harmful ways?

This make him stop as he grunt of the slight pain in his chest and memories coming back a big.

Drive: even i do this not for justice, ever rider or hero job to protect the people, and all mankind there is! And I'll save you as well even no matter hos munch you push me! So I'm fired up my engine !

Then came in the wild shift car.

Drive: hello!

Then he grab the shift wild car.

Drive: alright, lets go!

He put the wild on his shift

**DRIVE! TYPE: WILD! GO-GO-GO-GO-GO!**

Then armor start to change, his jumpsuit is now light silver and his armor is completely black as the armor police car and the tire on his right shoulder.

Drive: oh wow! This is awesome!

Mach: a police car! Sweet!

Drive: I'm going to go full throttle now!

He charge in using both wheel sword and door gun , he blasted machine chaser and shoot him then dodges his black and slash his back and then dragging him somewhere and kept blasting him and drive dodges machine chaser.

Drive got the dump truck in time and shift it.

**TIRE KOUGKEN! RUMBLE DUMP!**

Now a yellow wheel with the drill attached.

Drive: that's more like it .

Machine chaser charge in use his yellow wheel shoulder to deflect each of the attack and drive kick him , slide to dodge the the strike as he shift his wild again.

**THE FINISHER!**

Mashin chaser ready for his.

**EXECUTION!**

Drive pull out his drill.

**FULL THROTTLE! DUMP!**

**FULL BRAKE! SPIDER!**

as he fired however the rider thrust his drill at his spider blade blaster arm sent him crashed down and turn back to normal.

Hayai: is my chance.

Kuki: what is?

Hayai throw a nanobot at yugure's back and crawl inside.

Hayai: this help remove and unlocked to help him see his memories further.

Drive: we got to go now!

Mach: right!

Suddenly mach's motorcycle and yugure's motorcycle beeping as mach see the screen of his motorcycle screen showing fusion.

Mach: huh?

Yugure's bike then move on it's own.

Yugure: what the?

Then yugure's bike and mach's bike combine together of a 4 wheel vehicle with weapons.

Yugure: what the hell happen to my ride?

Mach: I don't know, BUT THIS IS EXITING!

Mach hop in along tridoron came as drive got in and d-blade use the card he insert his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Turn to decade as his motorcycle arrived as he hop in as the 3 rider drove off.

Lala: yugure.

He turn to Lala, kuki, hayai, and rito which he notice the boy.

Yugure: who are you?

Rito: I-I'm Rito.

Yugure then eyes wide a big as mikan said about her brother and he felt something he wear that didn't show, he took to see a star necklace.

His memories showing more of the part of a woman who blond and next is a girl with him and even spending more time as he was found by her.

Yugure:(muttered) e-eve...T-Tearju..…

Then he fell to the ground he grunt in pain of electric.

Hayai: Adam! (walk to him and crouch down)

They heard footstep as turn to see brain in his roidmude form.

Brain: my, my you manage of making him remember who he is, he was indeed a perfect to our side. My name is brain by the way.

Hayai: so your brain, who you work with?

Brain: heart our leader, as goal to turn this world to our and not to mention, my allies and i did a few work on him and do the job capture rogue roidmude and we got them, now hand him over before i use force.

Hayai: I will never hand him over again.

Brain: (turn Lala) ah and you must be princess deviluke, lala satalin, heart order yugure to capture you.

Lala: what for?

Brain: so you can marry him.

Lala: no way! I belong to sokudo!

Brain: very well i try and now this.

As he go and went to grab lala but yugure punch him when he awake as he grunt as the nanobot bounce off as the 000 number out of his chest as he turn his right hand to a blade and slash it.

Brain: yugure! What the meaning of this!

Yugure: I'm ...I'm no roidmude like you! You lie to me, buried in my head to do this!

Brain: you should understand, you should be grab-

Got blast by yugure turn his right hand to a blaster as brain grunt and walk off.

Brain: is that how you wanted but remember, there is a way.

Yugure turn to the gang.

Lala: thank you yugure.

Yugure: sentient being as the dame as human and innocent, i remember i did protect someone ...when i use Mr belt as the prototype. Drive back then, is not to let to...continue where I left off...as my true self...but still lost sometime.

He pick up his gun as he begin to make a new car of his dark and light along turn his hand into gauntlet as he finished, his 3 car is upgraded to looks like fast car.

Yugure: oh and by the way, called me...Silver light.

Lala: well go for it hikari!

Yugure who rename hikari made a small smile as he push the gun to his palm.

**BREAK UP!**

He change to mahsin chaser as he glow let his trans weapon be part of it then he have angel wings show then he flew off.

Lala: wow, he can fly?!

Kuki: he using his nanomachine on his body

**With drive, mach and decade**

the three kamen riders are now driving toward where the evoled rodimude are at as the evoled rodimude and his partner got another brief csse of explosive.

Evolved roidmude: aw yeah, this is it.

Roidmude: awesome bro!

He walk up to the human who trap in slow motion.

Evolved roidmude: now what am i going to do with you!

Man: f-forgive me, please..

Evolved roidmude: wrong! I'm done with you! You're de-

He got shot as everything now normal.

Roidmude: hey! bro! Bro! Come on!

As the 3 rider arrived.

Drive: a little cramped but I'll get use to it.

Evolved roidmude: so you three are back, hey, lets do the thing!

Roidmude: okay!

He gulp 3 of the explosive as turn to a huge snake.

Evolved roidmude: get them!

Drive: oh crap!

hey then dodge the large snakes attacks mach shooting in his combine ride as decade pull out a card and insert his belt.

**ATTACK RIDE: GIGANT!**

He got missile blaster to shoot him while drive try to move but stuck, then the snake roidmude went and swatted him.

Drive: aaaah! Spinning here!

Mr. Belt: roll out tridoron!

The Tridoron shift intoca black car of big wheels.

**TYPE WILD! TRIDORON! BUMPER!**

Drive: oh cool!

he drove on the snake to crush him.

Evolved roidmude: hey! What are you doing!? Fool! Come on! Get them!

the snake got up to keep firing blast form his mouth but they avoid it

drive: time to get your pet more then he just chew!

**TIRE EXTENSION! GO TRIDORON!**

The tridoron summon a drill, drive drove a thrust to make it jump up and crashed the snake to destroy it leaving the evolved roidmude.

As the 3 rider got out of their ride ready to face the last rodimude.

Drive: now one more should do it.

Mach: bad ass ride bro!

Decade: impressive.

Then they turn to see mashin chaser have arrived by flying up and land at the ground with his feet then hid his angel wings.

Mach: whoa! How he do that?!

MR. Belt: he using his nanomachine while in that formed.

Drive: now we got two problem, be ready!

They see mashin chaser point the gun at them make the evoled rodimdue chuckle a bit.

Evolved rodimude: nice you to come by and finished this.

Mashin chaser: yeah, your right...

Then a surprise to the 3 rider, he shoot the evoled rodimude instead make him stumble back.

Mashin chaser: by where I left off so long ago.

Drive, Mach and Decade: wha?

Evolved rodimude: traitor! What are you doing?!

Machine chaser: eliminate.

Evolve rodimude: but your one of us!

Mashin chaser: what I know is with your kind is a lie, I must do as what my family want me to do , including my heart!

he pull out his new spider car as he link it to his gun.

**TUNE: CHASER ARCHNID! RACER!**

He then show an ax fang spider as his shoulder pad shift of a vehicle part.

Drive: now your talking!

Mach: yeah!

Decade: let me join.

He pull out a faiz card and inert his belt and close it.

**KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ!**

Red line her turn to faiz and he pull out another card he insert.

**FORM RIDE: ACCEL!**

He turn to his accel mode.

Lala and they other came in seeing it.

Hayai: tsui catch!

She toss her a backside blade.

Mach:(press the button)awesome!

D-Faiz: yeah! (press the button on his watch)

**ALWAYS ZOOM!**

**START UP!**

They speed in circle around the evolved rodimude as mach trying his new sword slashing him and D-Faiz in accel using his book sword slashing non stop making him scream in pain

**3 2 1 **

**TIME OUT!**

Mach:(turn drive and mashin chaser) is your guys turn

evolved rodimdue:(getting up) you think you're big shot just , cuz you're dressed all in black ?!

Drive: as a police you have the right to remain silent but more importantly it just my new wheels, And you're coming along for the ride.

Drive and mashin chaser charge, drive slashing him with his steering blade, mashin chaser slashing and shoot a web net at him, they slash him together as drive use his wheel right shoulder to hit him , sent the evolved rodimude crash to the wall and slide down.

Drive: ready to finished this mashin chaser? (move his steering sword)

Mashin chaser: yeah drive.

**TURN DRIFT SPIN!**

**TUNE: EXACTION! FULL BRAKE SPEED! ARCHNID!**

They zoom in as drive spin as circle around the enemy and mashin chaser rapidly zig zag striking slash at the evolved rodimude.

Evolved rodimude: they got me! Man!

Then he exploded show 023 exploded, Drive turn at mashin chaser.

Drive: um… thank you Chaser.

The 3 rider turn back to normal and mashin chaser back to normal.

Hikari: your welcome, as I finally know who i'am , but you may call me hikari.

Sokudo: hikari?

Hikari: is what princess lala called me since I go by silver light for now on, even adam is my real name.

Sokudo: ah.

Mr. belt: so you remember everything.

Hikari: yes but the question is, where do I live now?

Kuki: hmm, you'll live with us.

Hikari: very well.

Rito: anyway i need to get back home.

Hikari's motorcycle disable from tsuiseki's motorcycle.

Hikari: if you like yuuki rito, i can drive you home.

Rito: oh thank you.

Hikari hop in as rito got on the back.

Hikari: hold on tight.

Then he zoom his motorcycle fast leaving a bit dust, make rito scream of the speed.

Sokudo: I think there going to be great friends.

Tsuiseki: i don't know bro, did you see his speed though.

Sokudo: yeah, if he was a kamen rider, it'll be good.

This give lala, hayai and kuki an idea of that.

Lala: are you girls thinking what I'm thinking?

Kuki and hayai nodded at the same time.

As hikari park the his ride at rito's house.

Hikari: here you go, your home.

Rito: t-thanks.

He got up wobble then fall down and have dizzy eyes

Hikari then got off of his motorcycle and pick him. He walk to the door and knock at the door.

Hikari: hello.

Then open the door is mikan as she surprise and blush.

Mikan: y-yugure?

Hikari: call me hikari, i met your friend and your brother, dropping yuuki rito to his home, he is dizzy from my driving.

Mikan: i-I see, thank you, you can drop him at the couch.

Hikari nodded as he walk in amd drop rito at the couch.

Hikari make his leave.

Mikan: s-say hikari, W-would like...(play her finger by poking it) t-to visit sometime and h-hang out ?

Hikari: i got nothing else to do, of course.

Mikan: yay!

Hikari: hmm? (title his head confuse) you seem very happy and excited.

Mikan: its nothing.

Hikari: (small smile and petted her head) there's no doubt, you are cute. (give her his phone) feel free to talk or text me, later. (walk off)

that made her entire head turn red.

Mikan:_ brain…. Overloading…. _

**Timeskip**

As at the lightning bro's house, everyone at the living room and hikari look around.

Hikari: so this is my new home? Interesting.

Sokudo: yep, now I'm going to have a fast drive!

Hikari turn at zumu and Amanda.

Hikari: hikari...zumu….

Then run and hugged him.

Amanda: I'm so glad your okay!

Zumu: we thought you was gone.

Hikari: is wonderful to meet you two, I'm already aware of eve also known as golden darkness.

Zumu: really?

Hikari: in rumors, cuz that codename sound familiar slowly in my mind, even i'm for now a hitman to destroy rodimude but I'll wait, cuz the marriage that her father put her up to it refuse to accept this.

Kuki: also everyone, we met this brain rodimude who seem smart and in charge, his boss heart is behind this and wanted lala to married him.

Sokudo: what?

kuki: it happen when you face that evolved rodimude.

Sokudo: oh my bad, and what?! Married lala?! hell no!

Hikari: I guess that explain why he task me to get princess lala, she is the daughter of the deviluke king and ruler of the galaxy after all, I know details and human formed that the rodimude along brain, heart and their special friend medic.

Hayai: we're glad your here and doing the right thing hikari, also you'll be going to school.

Hikari: school?

Lightning bros: YEP!

hikari: i heard of it as to learn and munch, it give me the chance learning more of the human emotion and munch more, since when I was with heart by his lies . I didn't get enough time learning of what true around this planet, but it is peaceful.

Amanda: and now is your chance, also everyone good news.

Zumu: we talk in the phone with rito's and mikan's parents of all of us living together, since it help and keep track along watching the kids, the job, cooking and cleaning, now we're one big happy family!

Hikari: hmmm.

Kuki: what?!

Hayai: (giggle) oh my.

Tsuiseki and sokudo: awesome!

Kuki: ugh, this will be something.

Sokduo:(petted her head as she blush) oh come on kuki it'll be fine and great, beside I couldn't be more awesome in speed without you and lala.

Kuki: (blushed and pouted) w-whatever.

Sokudo: hehehe so cute.

Kiss her forehead and kiss lala on the forehead as they both blushed.

Sokudo: now we got hikari on our side, we ready to start our engine!


	5. speed 5

The lightning brothers are sleeping at the rooftops after another morning of racing.

Kuki is now pissed off and hayai pick up tsuiseki and kuki whammed sokudo's head.

Sokudo: Ow! (holding the bump on his head he turn of a rage aura kuki as he chuckled nervously) o-oh, morning kuki (chuckle nervously) i-it's not what it looks like.

Kuki: oh it's definitely looks like to me.

Sokudo: o-okay, so i might of ask my brother to joining me in a morning race and we was so tired after the race we didn't make it to bed so we uh, slept in a roof.

Kuki crossed her arms and glared at him, She grab his tail hard and dragging him.

Kuki: if you keep this up I'm taking the key to your car.

Sokudo: no! Please not that! This is my bestest car I had in my life! Anything but that!

Hatai: (sigh) there they go again.

Tsukisei:(hugging her) can i have more carrot and milk?(mutter in his sleep)

she giggled at tsueiseki's sleep. They went inside to the yuuki house since they're living with them as luckily reconstructed the house as hayai put tsuiseki to his room while kuki drag sokudo to his room as he see lala pouted her cheeks at sokudo as she naked while holding a pillow cover her body.

Sokudo: oh ah morning lala.

Lala: morning.

Sokudo: you seem upset.

Lala:(Pouted more) I woke up and thought you was gone, you drove off this morning you meanie!

Sokudo:(clap his hand together) come on lala please forgive me! I got too excited and carried away, I promise to tell you.

Kuki: which not happen cuz you ain't driving in morning nor night cuz you need your sleep! you can only drive in afternoon got it?

Sokudo: fine, fine I will drive only afternoon, but what about night time?

Kuki:(sigh) alright but not by passed 11.

Sokudo: deal!

**Timeskip**

they walk in as Zūmu, Amanda along rito and mikan and hikari sat on the table since hikari and mikan made breakfast.

Sokudo: morning!

Rito: oh hey, where have you been?

Kuki: this knucklehead went through a drive this morning and slept on the roof.

Sokudo chuckle nervously.

Rito: is there anything you do beside driving fast?

Sokudo: I do but is just a habit.

Rito: (Sigh) _cant believe mom and dad agree to this, even the house got constructed_

**flashback**

Rito and mikan see their house looks good along sokudo and his family got their bags and cases.

Rito: my god.

Mikan seem don't mind since hikari is living with them.

Tsuiseki: well rito, seem like we're living together as one big happy family.

Sokudo: isn't that excite you?

Mikan: yes!

Lala: I am!

Rito: (sigh) this will taken use too.

**end flashback**

Sokudo: so john you said there rider around japan? Who?

John: well is blade, den o, hibiki and shinobi.

Sokudo: shinobi?

John: oh yeah there 4 rider who is a member of both hensei 1 and 2, shinobi, kikai, quiz and ginga.

Sokudo: A ninja rider awesome!

Lala: wait gigna means of galaxy!

John: yeah he almost similar fourze but different.

Lala: so cool!

John: well time for school.

Hikari: can i come?

Sokudo: sure!

**Timeskip**

at the school, everyone is talking about lala and the hero called drive and also talked about the 2 new students.

Student 52: did you hear about the new transfer students?

Student 43: yeah! And with the lightning bros!

Student: this makes me jealous.

As then sokudo and his friend inside the class room as hilarious and john introduce themselves.

John: yo, names john.

Hikari: and I'm hikari.

The girls are all gushing for john and Hikari, as the day goes by lala is snuggling with sokudo happily.

Sokudo: hayai and tsuiseki are helping and teaching hikari around here, I'm glad hikari is on our side.

Tsuiseki: yeah.

Sokudo: hey lala any new shift car kuki got?

Lala: hmm, well there is this little guy.

She pull out a little red car with a solar roof.

Sokudo: ohh who is this?

Lala: this is burning solar.

Sokudo: sound nice, what can he do?

Lala: he can blind his targets.

Sokudo: nice

Lala: well there is another shift me and kuki expect you to use soon.

Sokudo: what is it?! (excitement)

Lala pulled out a green car that looked like a forklift.

Sokudo: what this and what this little guy can do?

Lala: she didn't tell me enough.

Sokudo: well i let it surprise me, seeyah, I'm going to see and hang with john, tsuiseki and hikari catch you later!

Lala: can I come too?

Sokudo: sure I'll find you and go meet haruna as she'll help you more around the school

Lala: okay!

**Timeskip**

Rito suddenly see lala with haruna and worried about exposing that she's an alien.

Rito spying on them.

Rito's thought: of all the people why does it have to be haruna and lala?! I hope lala doesn't say anything unnecessary.

Haruna wonder of that tail lala got is real or not

Lala: hey, hey haruna.

Haruna: ah, yes?

Lala: school is so fun, isn't it? Everyone is here together and having a good tie! I'm glad I came.

Haruna: is… is that so?

While rito is hiding watching them go.

Rito's thought: ugh..i look so suspicious now.

Sokudo: you rito!

Rito jump in fright turn to sokudo and the gang.

John: the hell you doing dude?

Riot: shhh!

They see lala and haruna

As they shrugged.

Kuki: should we?

Sokudo: not let him be. (walk off)

Lala and haruna walking through the hallway outside.

Lala: hey haruna

Haruna: yes?

Lala: do you have someone you like?

This make haruna blush as she do.

Haruna: wh-why all of the sudden?!

Lala: I fell in love with someone very resonantly for the first time. It's strange feeling to be in love... my heart is pounding.

Sokudo: same to me.

They turn to see sokudo, tsuiseki, kuki, haya, hikari and john.

Sokudo: you are my girlfriend after all.

Lala: sokudo! (Hugs him)

Sokudo: hey lalay, did haruna show you around?

Lala: yes she did!

Sokudo: oh that's nice.

Kuki: so hikari, how you enjoying school?

Hikari: I am, went to a library with john so I can learn more of the human ways and their emotions and such interesting facts and opinion.

Kuki: good.

Rito is spying but got hit on the baseball as roll down to the gang.

Lala: wha? What's that?

Haruna: ah that's the baseball's club.

Lala: hmmmm(holding the ball look excited then walk to the baseball field) hey, let me try it!

Haruna: lala-san?!

Baseball member 14: hey that girl…

Baseball member 23: she's the rumor pretty transfer student!

Baseball member 26: she wants to try out baseball?

?: interesting.

Baseball member 14 motemitsu…

Motemitsu: it's a good chance. I, the baseball club's ace pitch will throw for her.

Lala then on the main base holding the bat.

Lala: just hit the ball with this stick? Okay!

Sokudo: it called a baseball bat.

Lala: got it!

Motemitsu: heh. She is pretty cute… I'll go easy on her.

He throw the ball as she use her strength to hit the ball to sent it flying far as a home run shocking everyone except sokudo and the gang.

Sokudo: nicely done lalay!(hug her) you hit a home run!

Lala: yay!

Kuki: if she keep this up she'll be expose

Lala see the ball flying

Lala: oh it just keep going and going!

Peke: this isn't good lala-sama. You got o adjust your power to the earthling's level.

Motemitsu: h-heh. Not only is she cute, she's pretty good at this, too. I like it, I'll let you be my girlfriend

Lala: sorry, sokudo is my boyfriend! (hug sokudo's arm)

Motemitsu: WHAT?!

Sokudo: hmm i wonder if i can play too, what you think lala?

Lala: with your speed, I bet you can be the ace runner!

Sokudo: sure do! But i don't want to hog all the fun, someone should have a blast too.

Kuki: and you two along tsuiseki still showing out of what we've been talking about.

Sokudo, tsuiseki and lala: showing what?

Kuki: both of your speed and lala's intellect and straight.

Sokudo, tsuiseki and lala: don't forget strength.

Kuki face palm and groan while hayai giggle they turn at rito came in with a bump on his head.

Lala: ah rito! Perfect timing!

Rito: eh?

Haruna: _yuuki-san why is he here?_

Sokudo: we want you to play ball.

Lala: you'll do a good job please.

Rito: instead of you two?!

Lala: oh but, hold on a minute.

Lala run along sokudo follow as they hide around the walls so no one cant look.

Lala use her d-phone to summon a tool.

Sokudo: ooooh!

She then start do something to the bat.

Peke: lala-sama what are you doing with the almighty tool?

Lala: hee hee… since it's rito's turn, I thought it would be better if it was flashy.

Sokudo: cool.

As they come back to the baseball field, lala give rito a bat is made normal with a deviluke symbol.

Lala: here! Please use this!

Did to: eh? What did you do?

Lala: it's called "buzzing bat-jun"!

Kuki: sokudo, what did lala do to that bat?

Sokudo: hehe, something cool and special.

Kuki: somehow I don't like that answer, even of how lala's invention do.

Sokudo: what'd you talking about? It seem fine to me and okay how it works.

She sighed.

Kuki: _he and lala are defiantly made for each other._

As Motemitsu ready his pitching arm.

Rito: ugh...why do i have to do this?

Motemitsu: you're filling in for her? Ha ha ha! don't be silly! An amateur want to hit a ball thrown by me, one who will surely (planned to) be professional in the future! you wish! TAKE THIS: **MOTEMITSU-BALL!**

Rito: f-fast!

Lala press the button as the bat got booster rockets as it hit the bat, however it spun out of control make rito holding it tight flying around and screaming.

Sokudo: cool!

Rito: (sent flying around) PLEASE SOMEBODY' STOP!

Lala: rito's so cool ah that was fun!

Tsuiseki: let's do it again!

Kuki: no!

Sokudo: anyway tsuiseki, hikari and i will go find rito.

Kuki: just make sure you look out for any roidmond.

Sokudo: we will, (turn tsuiseki and hikari while grin) come on boys! Let's ride!

**Timeskip**

Sokudo: we will, (turn tsuiseki and hikari while grin) come on boys! Let's ride!

They run off as they got in their ride and drove off.

Kuki, hayai, john, lala and Haruna taking a walk.

Haruna: next, I'll introduce you to the girl's tennis club that I'm afflitad with.

Lala: okay!

Kuki is thinking on the next thing to make for Hikari since d hayai is helping as their almost done.

Haruna: (turn to a teen wearing a jumpsuit) ah sasusga-sensei, hello

Sasusga: hey sairenji-kun, kuki-san and hayai-san.

Kuki: hey playboy.

Haruna: I'm showing the transfer students Lala-san, around the club activities

Sasuage: i see, welcome to the tennis club

Then a picture taken as they see another teen with a camera.

Hayai: hey Folly

Folly: sorry, just taking pictures

Lala: who's that?

Sasuage: my friend folly from the photo club.

Haruna: back when he was a student , sasuga-sensei was always rated very high on the varsity team

Lala: i see

Sasuga: hehe is no big deal

Folly: he is good of what he doing

Kuki stared at him along hayai and john notice the look even saw him slurp his tongue at both haruna and Lala. Even folly seem have an evil like stared with a hidden smirk and walk off.

John: (whisper to kuki and hayai) seem. An Alien in disgusted and a ramrodded i presume?

Kuki: yes, let me see

She pull a small scanner at sasuga as she look at it and glared.

Kuki: that bastard.

John: you know who it is?

Kuki: yes, he's a shapeshifter called Gi Buri

Hayai: and that's a roidmude.

John: seem either want drive down and wanted lala too.

Kuki: yeah, better warn them.

**Timeskip**

the lightning brothers and hikari are finding rito around town, As then they see rito holding the out of control bat hit zastin at the back of his head.

Tsuiseki: ouch.

Sokudo: you okay rito?

Rito: I-I'm fine

Zastin got up

Zasrin: sokudo i want to show you something alone.

Sokudo nodded as went to the forest as they follow him while rito spying and watch to make sure what it is.

Sokudo: what's wrong zas?

Zastin: solidly, i brought you a direct message from Lala-sama's father, the king deviluke

Sokudo: her dad?

Zastin: yes… he's a great person who united the war-torn universe and stood at its zenith. Well then… listen carefully.

Then a small monster device float as show purple crystal.

Deviluke king: hey Sokudo raitoningu, I've heard zastin's story and therefore i shall approve of you as one of lala's fiances. I heard earthling are rather puny but then you, not only a kamen eider but one of my kind as different, a diabloke which been a while seeing those and your the first guy lala has forever. I'll be looking forward to...seeing your capabilities. Listen i will eventually decide when the " marriage ceremony" will be held, i wish you good luck defeating those rotten roidmude so until then, try your best protecting lala. The entire galaxy is fully aware of your existence. thus sooner or later other fiance candidates will appear in front of you...to try and take lala way. If you manage to protect lala from them and completed the " marriage ceremony" without any harm. Then you shall be my successor., but if you let taken away and fall to fulfill my expectation. When that happens, I'll smash your life along with that small planet..remember it well.

End of the messages.

Sokudo: oh really? No need to worried cuz 1. The hell i let them get lala as she not a trophy and 2. If anyone even if you dare, harm my planet and my family, friends and innocent people...they in a long way ride to hell!

Zastin is shock of how brave sokudo said as he see him walk off while rito is scared of his life worry, then a dog came up to Zastin and star biting him.

Sokudo: come out rito i know your there.

Rito: (catch up) sorry i was just wondering and are you serious?! You would've got all of us killed!

Sokudo: what'd you mean?

Rito: your up and facing hundreds of lala's fences!

Sokudo: so?

Rito: not to mention up against lala's dad! Who is the king! Aren't you worried?!

Sokudo: the only worried i be if i let it happen, then what kind of man and kamen rider am i? So I'll take my chance on the wheels to do a test spin.

As then rito hop in the tridoron as the lightning bros and hikari drove off

Suddenly the lightning bros and hikari heard a bit explosion as see folly taking picture as suddenly an explosion.

Tsuiseki: what's that?!

Rito: it came near that building underground!

Hikari: let take a look

Sokudo: yeah! Rito stay in the car

As they got out their vehicle while rito stays in, they go check till another explosion, then the eaves showing as everything is slow motion, as came out is an evolve roidmude of a body part camera.

Sokudo: let's go! (put on the wild shift car) henshin!

Tsuiseki: you got it! (put on the singal driver and put the singal bike) let's, henshin!

Hikari: that roidmude will not escape.(got his blaster as he thrust his palm)

**DRIVE! TYPE: WILD!**

**SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER~ MACH!**

**BREAK UP!**

The lightning bros transformed their rider forms and hikari as mashin chaser

They charge in as drive and mashin chaser punching the evolve roidmude, along mach shooting him with his gun, drive push him with his shoulder wheels. Sent him flying toward the top floor, drive, mach and mashin chaser jump up and fighting dodging each of the evolve rodimude's punches and swatted then as drive and mach pin him down.

Drive: you're the one causing all this, huh?

The camera roidmude push them and the camera flash beam but the 2 rider and mahsin chaser dodges it but it begin to collapse slowly toward folly.

Drive: oh no!

Mr. Belt: use the wrecker!

Drive: got it!

He pull out a deep green car that have a yellow crane. He quickly put it as shift, replace the wheel with a green one crane.

**TIRE KOUKAN! HOOKING WRECKER **

He use the hook grab the piece of the building and swing it away.

They turn to see the enemy is gone.

Mach: crap he's gone.

Mashin chaser: the human got away seem specious of it.

Drive: well let's go home

**Timeskip at night time.**

Mikan passing the meal as they dig in.

Sokudo: oohh! Yummy!

Tsuiseki and John: nice.

Hikari nod in agreement.

Kuki: wonderful.

Hayai: your cooking always amazing Millikan-san!

Lala: this soup tastes so good!

Mikan: it's a miso soup with clams.

Lala: I see! Earthling food is delicious, isn't it mikan!?

Mikan: tsk, tsk it's not that lala-san, it's the cook's skill.

Hikari: you have a special skill to cook these interesting meal mikan.

She blushed at his complement,

Mikan: t-thank you hikari.

Mikan now having a fantasy of her, cooking meal for him as a husband and wife would do. This confused hikari.

Hikari: mikan (she snap out of it) you okay? Your face is red and grinning a bit.

Mikan: I'm fine!

Hayai: say rito what with the face?

Kuki: you've been quiet since we got home, did something happen?

Rito: on I don't know, maybe the fact that SOKUDO CAN DECLARE WAR AT LALA'S FIANCES!

John whack his head.

Rito: ow!

John: quite screaming in the table.

Kuki and hayai: WHAT?!

Mikan: WHAT?!

Tsuiseki: Sweet!

Lala: huh?

Sokudo: yep, early zastin show me a messages that lala's dad the deviluke king said of lala's fiance candidates coming here as wanted and try to steal my lala and that not gonna happen if he said i win if i defeat them and i lose and lost lala, he try to destroy earth, as if like that ever gonna happen cuz that wont when I'm around.

Lala: (hugs him) oh wow! Your so cool sokudo!

Sokudo: your awesome too!

Mikan, rito and kuki got a blank look of their worries and how is he so calm and alright with it.

Kuki: sokudo...

Sokudo: yes?

Kuki: ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?

Sokudo: nope why?

Kuki just stared at him and then grab his back collar.

Kuki: you and I are going to have a long talk.

She drag him and go to a room private

Kuki: sokudo listen up as this is serious, you are fighting agents aliens that will do anything to make you give lala up, her father gid is a like a toughest and ruler of the galaxy of it, with roidmude and them work together might be impossible.

Sokudo: do you think i never know?

Kuki: (surprise and confuse) what?

Sokudo: (got up) when i met lala, I admit my feelings to her as i wanted to show her the real me, these scums only perv vantage of her body and throne of being king! The more we get to know each other by heart, mind and body the more our connected as they can pull any bullshit trick, but that wont keep me down!

This shock kuki as seeing him know and be prepare for what coming no matter what.

Sokudo: I won't do this alone, cuz i never been alone. I don't do for justice or any how heroic, i do it for humanity and innocent lives. Lala is my happiness along everyone, I'll show her dad what it means even it cost me my life! My father said to me," the finished line for a final race...prove your hard work and engine, because you start that engine in top gear!" Because if you don't have what it take then what purpose to prove who you are to always be there for your friends, family, people or lovers?

As kuki is awe of his speech as he smile.

Sokudo: i know your worried so i promise you that everything will be fine as long we have each other , i maybe sometime dub but not blinded and see what's going on around, cuz when i met you...it really show me who i am and along I'm glad lala came as i see the real her even what she is.

He walk off as kuki stared at him with a smile. His heart is like his parents, with his speed , his heart and mind he is top gear.

As they regroup

Lala: sokudo! We have dinner so let's take a bath together!

Sokudo: okay.

Kuki's thought: I guess he's not a speed idiot after all. His heart is like his parents, with his speed , his heart and mind he is top gear.

As they regroup.

Lala: sokudo! We have dinner so let's take a bath together!

Sokudo: okay.

Lala: yay!

Sokudo: also little bro, hikari and i encounter a roidmude who seem evolve and got a camera parts and there was a guy with holding a camera taking pictures as we save him but the enemy got away.

Lala: oh, really?

Sokudo: anything specious while I'm gone?

Kuki: yeah, playboy is a shapeshifter.

Sokudo: hmm?

John: Gi brei an alien shapeshifter and one of lala's other fiances and a folly who is a camera guy.

Sokudo: wait a minute, (remember the evolved roidmude) of course! He is a roidmude, that GI brei disguise as a human to play along so we wont spacious, and now they're working together try to get me out of the picture and force me to surrender lala to them.

John: pressingly, tomorrow we'll deal with them outside so no one get hurt.

Sokudo: right! Let bath together lalay!

Lala: okay !

They run off to the bathroom.

Tsukisei: I'll be in my room play a game! (run to his room)

Hikari: hayai, kuki, can i ask you two a question?

Kuki: sure.(drink her water)

Hayai: what is it? (drink her water too)

Hikari: do you two...have a crush on the lightning bros?

They spit out there water while blushing hard as cherry red and clean themselves with napkins.

Kuki: w-w-what are you talking about?!

Hayai: y-y-you think I like him?

Hikari: you cant fool me, I watch your expression and the look when the girls gaga on tsuiseki and lala close to sokudo.

They blush hard.

Kuki: w-w-what are you talking about?!

Hayai: y-y-you think I like him?

Hikari: when you confess?

Kuki: w-w-when the times comes.

Hayai: a-anyway, lala, kuki and I prepared something for a present just for you of your return hikari.

Hikari: what present?

Hayai: its a surprise.

hikari: very well, mikan, want me to help you clean around?

Mikan: thank you.

rito:(whisper to kuki) why mikan seem a very good mood with hikari?

Kuki: coming from the guy who struggles to get haruna's attention?

Rito:(blush) h-hey!

**with sokudo**

Sokudo scrubbing lala's back with a rag while their naked.

Lala: ah~, your really good at scrubbing sokudo.

Sokudo: thanks, been washing my car every time it's dirty.

Lala: sokudo, when you and kuki talk, I came and eavesdrop, I heard everything.

Sokudo: y-you do?

Lala:(Smile) yeah, I'm glad that you are going great lengths to protect me.

Sokudo: thank you.

As then he go and scrub her tail she start to moan loudly.

Sokudo:(let go) oh! So sorry lala! Your tail really sensitive?

Lala: y-yes, every female deviluke's tail is sensitive very munch, b-but to be honest it felt good when you scrub it.

he smirk as scrub her tail nice and smooth as she moan but he give her a kiss as she moan muffling.

lala's thought: o-o-oh~ this feels so good, his hands is like magic~

break the kiss and stop as he smile.

sokudo: I thought it be nice to make your tail clean too.

lala giggle then she see his hard cock as she smile sexy at him.

Lala: oh~ (hold his cock) should we have your little friend clean too~?

Sokudo:(grunt in pleasure) I-I guess so, john expl-

Lala: no need, he already told me~, did you enjoy sleeping with me naked~? (stroking his cock)

Sokudo: y-yes!

Lala: I think it's about time we go to our primal ergs~.

Sokudo:(smirk) are you fast enough to a daiboluke's speed?

Lala: lets see.

They start kissing each other while rubbing his cock so munch he grunt in pleasure, as lala bent down, kiss the top and begin sucking his dick, bopping her head up and down, she fingering her pussy to make it nice and wet.

Sokudo: so good, keep going faster!

She going very faster up and down as half breed diabloke cant hold on as he feel his cock twitching.

Sokudo: lala I'm cumming!

Then his cock cummed to her mouth, she try to drink it all but some of them feel onto her breasts. She wipe it off her breasts that jiggle and sucking and licking them.

Lala: so good~, now if I do this, I will be off the market but you.

Sokudo: oh? They are stubborn but it prove of our love is, (nibble her neck as she moan) are you ready to start our engine ~?

Lala: just put that 'ignition key' into my 'starting engine' already~.

Sokudo: very well.

He shove it inside of her as she moan more, he start thrusting his dick in and out of her pussy, he grab her hips to do it more and more of pounding her as he grunting in pleasure as well, she wrapped her legs on his waist while put her tail to his mouth to suck it more and fondling her big breasts, twist her nipples as she moan more and loud with her eyes roll up and sticking her tongue out as she feeling his speed so very fast pounding her like crazy in a ride make her mind go around in circle.

Lala: w-w-wow! t-this is your speed? it's incredible! I want to go faster! More faster!

Sokudo: beg harder! (sucking her tail as she totally losing it)

Lala: FASTER! I WANT TO GO FASTER! RAM ME FAST AS NEVER BEFORE! MAKE ME THE FASTEST DEVILUKE IN THE UNIVERSE!

Sokudo: well then, START OUR ENGINE!

He go absolute speed making his cock pound her like a jackhammer as she showing a goofy face ever, roll her eyes up to her skulls as sokudo grunting more.

Sokudo: I'M CUMMING!

Lala: ME TOO!

He make an enormous cum to her as she moan and so do he, they panting laying at the tub together alter getting clean.

Sokudo: man, what a ride.

Lala: yeah, I didn't know that your that incredible.

Sokudo: and I didn't know you still can take the speed, and now your a the fastest deviluke ever and my girlfriend and future wife.

Lala: yeah, (hugs him) guess what? I upgraded peke so now I have all the drive type abilities.

Sokudo:(gasp in shocked) no, way!

Lala: yep, Mr belt and I worked on it.

Sokudo: what about if peke out of batteries?

Lala: I made a belt like, and I made a new shift car of a deviluke theme.

Sokudo: nice, tomorrow we'll deal with ghrii bree and his new pal.

**Timeskip**

the next day lala is at p.e, with female p.e uniform and she run like lightning of super speed when the gun was fired shocking everyone.

p. e teacher: 1...1oo meters in 2 seconds...

Sokudo: woohooo! way to go lala.

Hikari: that's new.

Tsuiseki: know lala is fast but never fast, just like us bros.

Kuki: oh great.

hayai: pretty amazing!

Girl 14: hey, isn't she absolutely terrific? Right haruna? Haruna?

haruna watching rito playing soccer.

tsuiseki: (smirk) oh, seem rito will be glad if he figure he not the only one have a crush.

sokudo: how long till they know they have a crush at each other?

Tsuiseki: I don't know, she's too clueless and he's trying too hard, or maybe other way around it.

John: I'll give them a few months.

Then a girl an attractive girl with dirty blond colored hair and dark brown eyes. She has a curvaceous figure, grope haruna's breasts by surprise, and another girl hair which have two pig tails, light brown eyes and wears glasses

?: hey, haruna baby, what's up? your breasts are small and cute as usual!

?: you're zoning out a lot lately haruna!

Kuki: risa! Mio! How many time do I have to tell you of doing that?!

Risa: uh oh, it's grumpy kuki.

Kuki: I'm not grumpy kuki, is kuki!

Risa: should I call you shouty kuki now?

Mio: keep this up you wont impress enough someone you love which we know who.

Kuki: (blush) I-i don't know what you two talking about, is nonsense!

Mio: hey, she's blushing!

Kuki: shut up I'm not!

Risa: yes you are! So, who's the one who got your heart?

Kuki: that's non of your business!

Mio: oh come on, give us the juicy details!

Kiki: no!

Risa:(giggle) okay but we'll find out soon but i bet haruna in love or something.

Mio: I know, I know, it's sasuga sensei, isn't it?! He's really hot~.

Risa: but who very hot is the lightning bros, johnny and Hikari~.

Sasuage: that's it for today.

Student girl 53: Sasuga sensei let's each lunch together.

Student girl 22: don't be sneaky, come eat with us sensei.

Sasuage got a dark hidden look which Sokudo know..

Sasuage: haha sorry, but i have a friend folly here and we have some important errands to take care of today.

He eyes on haruna.

Sokudo: hikari, go follow them.

He nodded and followed them.

**Timeskip**

Sokudo told everyone to split up as kuki, hayai and lala while the boys as their in the hallways.

Rito: so haruna is in trouble?!

Tsuiseki: that alien shapeshifter got his eyes on her and a new partner which is a roidmude.

John: which is why hikari followed the and got a plan to take them down.

Rito: really?

Then a phone ringing as it was sokudo's phone as he pick it up.

Sokudo: yeah?

?: hello sokudo rationing.

Sokudo: sasagua.

Sasauga: I have something to talk about with you regarding the princess of the planet deviluke, may I see you immediately? If you refuse one of your female classmate will suffer the consequences.

Sokudo: we'll just see about that!(end his call) hurry!

**Meanwhile**

At the school's locker room, folly and sasauga in a room with the unconscious haruna, cover her arms and legs in metal tentacles wires.

Folly: so when they come I'll take them down and waited for new back up.

Sasagua: of course, but first.

He press the remote make the tentacle go inside of her sport's clothes make her moan while he show a pervert grin.

Sasuga: fufu…. Now that I think about it ,she just as good as lala...

Sokudo:(open the door loudly) stop right there!

He turn to see the lightning bros, rito and john.

Sasuga: hmmm, pretty fast aren't you kamen drive I don't mind you coming a little late thought.

Koan: I know who you are ghi and take off that mask along I know who you are folly, having your pal play that innocent guy almost got hurt.

Folly reveal the shapeshifter as the camera roidmude.

Ghi then change his face to an alien head but to show a somewhat what reptilian alien who muscular, His skin color is green and he has round, yellow eyes that like chameleon. His ears become bigger and elf-like and with pointed teeth.

Ghi:(show his blue tongue) don't be careless and get too close, if you plant to retrieve her uninjured. You earthling value your own race don't you?

Rito: you are an alien.

Ghi: yes... I just borrowed sasuga's form...something called mimicry, it's a lot of work to disguise myself in a human shape, since you know my name I don't have to introduce myself. sokudo raitoningu, I ask to refrain yourself from courting lala.

Sokudo: so taken place as king by giving lala?

Ghi: indeed but there also another thing from your bounty of your wanted poster.

Tsuiseki: wanted poster?

Rito: what'd you mean? (ghi chuckle)

Ghi: your familiar of heart right?

Sokudo: don't remind me, I heard.

Ghi: he's the one who put up these posters for your along your brother and anyone who help you, if anyone beat you and give lala to him, that mean his powers and our will rule this planet and deviluke planet along sharing what best of lala.

Sokudo: so I take it you want me dead?

Ghi: (grin) I want you alive and Lala mine, if you wont accept the bargain, I wont return this woman to you. Though, that would work just as well ku ku ku...

Sokudo then frown at him.

Ghi: now, what are you gonna do, raitoningu sokudo? I don't have munch patience here.

Hikari came with his blank stare roundhouse kick both of them, toss his gun to rito.

Hikari: shoot!

Rito nodded as shoot ghi and the camera roidmude, as stung them badly, rito run and carry haurna out of safety.

Camera roidmude: damn it!

Sokudo grab the both them as throw them outside.

As tsuiseki got his wheel gun, and sokudo got his door gun.

Ghi: you plan this did you?!

Sokudo: yeah.

Rito: bastard you want to marry lala that munch?

Ghi: huh?

John: then why kidnapping haurna? You seem to enjoy it more.

Ghi: lala and I getting married and I've decided so, lala's personality is indeed that of a child, but she really my favorite human shape. Plus if I marry her then the entire galaxy reigned by king deviluke will be mine, how can I let this chance pass? Besides, I can always train her to develop a personality I like.

Sokudo: idiot, you don't know lala nor neither do any of asshole like you! I know her by the heart and mind, all you think is her looks and body sickening me.

Tsuiseki: as if she can fall in love to a guy like you she never wanted, taking advantage because you don't like her, you just want power and treat her like a slave.

Rito: which is why, both lala and haruna are like tools for you.

Ghi: I-If you say like that, then it sounds like I'm the bad guy.

Sokudo, Tsuiseki, John and Rito: YOUR THE WORST!

That jump scared him a bit then lala, kuki and hayai came by.

Lala: sokudo! (came by and hugging him from the back which he smile then she looked at Ghi) Ghi (glared at him)

Ghi: I love the way when your angry lala, your mine!

Lala: (pull her eye lid down and put her tongue out) Nyah! I told you that I hate you so many times!

Ghi: (start to get angry) shut up… lala… IF YOU REJECT ME! EVERYONE WILL EXPERIENCE HELL OF THIS GHI BREE TRUE FORM!

He then change into a huge bulk up monster with spikes on his shoulders.

Ghi: lala, this will be the last time I ask you nicely, marry me.., otherwise everyone here will experience hell...including yourself- 

Then he got blast in the face by sokudo's door gun

Sokudo: enough talk, let's fight.

Ghi: Hahahahaha! are you sure? How is this? Lord ghi's super serious mode! (then he buff some more to big a bit bigger)

Sokudo walk up and back his fist, before he can strike ghi, the alien shapeshifter get frighten and cover himself.

Ghi: I'm sorry!

Which make sokudo stop and they other find it unbelievable that sokudo didn't scratch him yet. 

sokudo: what you say?

As ghi notice it then he try to keep his act together so he pump his chest up.

Ghi: I-I said I wont forgive you even if you apologize.

Sokudo: sorry...but I stop racing till your flat at the ground!

He punch him hard, Then he poof that show he turn into to a small version of himself but skinnier. and mouse like.

Rito: what is he?

Lala: that's ghi bree's true form.

Peke: my isn't he a balkean? Despite having an excellent mimicry ability, their body power is extremely delicate.

Camera roidmude: never sent a coward alien to do a roidmude's job

He then glitch as he transform to his normal roidmude mode.

Roidmude 55: my form is still unstable, no matter, just another scope will do.

he transformed again as look at the building, he touch the camera chest to take a scope of the building

**ACTION SHOTS!**

Then a screen like as he copy the shot, he tap it to make the building crumble.

Sokudo: that how the building fall!

Camera roidmude: I just need to erase two more spots, and he whole thing will come down.

Then horn honk they turn of two shift car, burn solar and wrecker, jump to lala's hand, she use it to flash burn him.

Sokudo quickly got the picture.

Camera roidmude: your in the way high speed action shot!

Shift car deflect the attacks, sokudo grab the shift car to put it and crank the lever.

Sokudo: henshin!

**DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

Sokudo change to drive in his red armor as the speed tire attach to his chest.

Drive: let's go! steering sword!

He use his steering sword to slash the enemy, block the punch and kick him to the ground.

Drive: now to finish it.

Then he got blast, they turn to see a roidmude number 000 holding a gun like.

John: they have a replacement.

Tsuiseki: should've known.

Camera roidmude: I owe you one, reaper(turn drive) since you ruin my scope, I'll make a biggest scope yet! By starting with the school and all the students in there! (run off)

Rito: if he do that! Everyone will die!

Drive try go after him but got blast as roidmude 000 push the gun to his palm

**DREAD UP! **

He transformed to a dark version mashin chaster

?: dark mashin chaser!

Tsuiseki: bro! You, john and lala stop him!

Hikari: tsuiseki and I will handle him!

Drive: got it!

he and lala turn to the tridoron arrived as they get in, john got on his motorcycle that came in.

Tsuiseki: (put on the signal bike belt and put on the signal bike)let's, henshin!

Hikari push his gun to his palm.

**BREAK UP!**

**SINGAL BIKE! RIDER~! MACH!**

Tsuiseki change to his rider form, hikari as mashin chaser, they charge in punching and kicking as dark mashin chaser using car monster bat to his gun

**TUNE: DARK CHASER SPIDER!**

He begin firing at them but mach dodges using his wheel gun to shoot him, but dark mashin chaser run and knee him to the ground and punch him as mashin chaser pull out another car to his gun

**TUNE: CHASER VIPER RACER!**

As now have chest plate and forearms part cars as longer whips snake hissing, he using the whip to deflect the attacks as mach got up.

Hayai: mach use this!

She toss a signal bike lightning strike motorcycle.

Mach: AWESOME! Let's do this! (put it on his signal bike)

**SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN! LIGHTNING!**

Then a hologram making an armor like as now the suit is blue and black lightning streaks, armor sapphire motorcycle as the helmet have an end pointer and two wheels on his ankle.

Mach: tracking! Terminating! both done at mach speed!

He zoom in with his wheel ankle leaving blurry lightning dodging and giving dark mashin chaser a kick many time, mashin chaser using his whip to him many times as along wrapped him around to lift him up, he force his whip down to smash dark mashin chaser many times as mach using his wheel gun to blast him many times as mashin chaser then throw him up top as mach jump up deliver a many electric punch to him at the ground.

Mach: now to finish this!

He flip the driver up then press the button.

**HITSASTU! FULL THROTTLE! LIGHTNING!**

He zoom up leaving passed lightning strike symbol zig zag 6 times on him as he zoom in and jump deliver a kick to him as an explosion dark mashin chaser sent flying gone.

Mach: cool! This is nice!

Kuki: now let go find sokudo and they others.

**Meanwhile**

As everything slow motion, the camera roidmude finally at the front of the school.

Camera roidmude: hope this students ready for their close up, cuz they'll see this school tumble down!

Drive then slam his foot on his head, the camera roidmude stumble and glared at him.

Drive: you wont be taking picture anymore!

Decade: not while we're here!

Lala: and now this time your going down!

Kuki:(came in) sokudo catch! Use this technic shift car!

She throw a green dump truck as he catch it.

Drive: alright, let's see what this bad wheel can do! (put it on his shiftier and shift it)

**DRIVE! TYPE: TECHNIC!**

Then his armor changed into a green mechanical armor and a new tire attached itself to his neck.

Drive: woah that's new the wheel now on my neck around it, say kuki! What this mode one can do?

Kuki: technic can analyze faster then normal scientists and react faster, can multiple task and you have to be calm and cool and have a clear mind too. Plus you have eyes at the back of your head.

drive: calm and cool and clear mind huh? hehehe, in every racer, we all keep our cools on.

Lala: my turn! Peke!

Peke: right lady lala!

As a bright flash lala's outfit is like drive but reveal her stomach and a bit of her breasts on the bottom, a skirt and have a visor glasses and hat like gear.

Drive:(blush) wow.

Decade:(pull out drive card)Well, cant beat them, join them.

He put the card in and insert to close it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DRIVE! DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!**

He dusted his hands and become drive.

?: Kamen rider! Drive mode!

Camera roidmond: w-w-wwhat?! More drives!?

Drive: if you think your seeing tings, because in your in for a spin but first, door gun!

then a door gun as the camera roidmude grab the tree he break and throw them as they move as the tridoron came in as the top part shift a robot arms and top part.

**ROLL OUT TRIDORON! TYPE TECHNIC!**

It throw back hit him, lala and d-drive got their steering sword slashing in speed around him, even dodges camera rodimude's punches and swatted him.

Drive: wow, even the tridoron too.

Mr. belt: I have some helper will do, that you can loaded your door gun, come out braver!

Then a red firetruck came in, drive catch it as he run punching and swatted his gun at the camera roidmude then the drive rider loaded the firetruck in his door gun.

**HISSATSU: FIRE BRAVE! FULL THROTTLE!**

as an energy line ladder blast him then a white car came as he catch it and shift it.

**TIRE KOUKAN: ROAD WINTER!**

As attach his neck a silver wheel as a big metal flat wheel as a snow symbol, he sift the car three times.

**WIN-WIN-WINTER!**

As it blowing wind cold to freeze a bit D-Drive using midnight shadow to hit him as Lala using flare as flames erupt her along her sword to kept slashing him a lot as they zoom back between drive.

Drive: good job you two.

As the camera roidmude try to take a picture but drive blast him without looking and drive sees another one as he got another car he shift.

**TIRE KOUKAN: ROLLING GRAVITY!**

Then a tire with black surface and yellow inside attached to his neck then a 10 p weight.

Drive: catch!

He throw it to hit him and the ground as make a gravity push him down heavy crushing hi.

Drive: now is time for your close up (loaded his gun with the rolling gravity)

D-Drive: say cheese (put another card to insert his belt)

Lala: and smile!

**HISSATSU: ROLLING GRAVITY! FULL THROTTLE!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DRIVE!**

Pake:** DEVIL HIGH SPEED!**

The tridoron around in circle as the energy wheel tight sent camera roidmude, drive and lala ready to finish this.

Drive and lala bounce around zig zag by his car drove around hitting the enemy, do a final kick while drive shot an energy beam up to the sky and it shot multiple beam till the camera roidmude exploded to pieces

D-Drive pull out his decade card and insert his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Turn back to decade.

Decade:(dusted his hands) and that's that.

Mr. Belt: nice driving you three! (happy face)

Lala: that was great!

Mach, hayai, rito and mashin chaser came in.

Mach: holy shit! you three look awesome.

Drive: not as awesome as you! Nice wheels.

Student Girl 24: I DON'T BELIEVE! EVERYONE LOOK! IS DRIVE! MACH! AND EVEN DECADE!

Decade: uh oh.

As every student came and see them.

Drive: uh hi?

Mach: sup?

Mashin chaser: greetings.

Decade: hello.

Student 23 boy: oh my god!

Student 3 girl: you are really here!

Student 8 boy: can I have your autograph?!

Student 44 girl: can I have a picture of you?!

Student 6 boy: oh wow! you look awesome!

Student 4 girl: is that lala?

Student 32 boy: OH YES!

Student 2 girl: oh wow! You guys look awesome!

Decade: well time to go.

Make a portal as they vanished.

**Timeskip**

Lala is hugging sokudo.

Sokudo: it was awesome you did lala, your own drive form was a pro!

Lala: thank you, I never thought I get to feel what speed is like.

Sokudo: well you learn from the best.

Lala snuggled onto him.

Sokudo: got rid of ghri?

Lala: yep! Sent somewhere wont bother us again.

Sokudo: uh huh and haruna in the infirmary.

Lala: I explain to her how we did and rito save her like a knight in shining armor.

Sokudo: nice, this will help their relationship when rito try again confessing her.

Lala: yep! (kissed his check)

Sokudo kiss her and they smile.

**Meanwhile**

Kuki and hayai tell hikari about the present to give him.

Hikari: so what is this present?

Kuki then pull out a black case, hikari accept it, he open it and see a signal bike like tsuiseki, and also the signal bike look exactly like hikari's.

hikari: is this what I think it is?

Kuki: yes, a mach driver.

Hayai: it to show you that your no weapon and you do have a heart, as a person and like everyone else, a protector of peace to balance life and death.

Hikari:(small smile) thank you, both of you.

He accepted it and look at the sky.

Hikari: _even...I'll be waiting for you to come, when I do, I'll never letting you go._

**meanwhile at space**

inside the ship laying at her bed looking at the ceiling, a girl who has long blonde hair, dark red irises, and a child-like figure She is well known for her all-black Gothic-style signature leather outfit. Her outfit has a star shaped gap at the chest of It also features two waist belts, five-leg belts on both of her legs, and two sleeves that attach to her upper arm via belt. Another notable aspect of her appearance are her silver and black hair clips on each side of her head which give her a cat-like appearance.

?: …

She look over her shelf that have a picture of hikari when he was young.

?: Adam...big brother...


	6. speed 6

The lightning twins are racing with there vehicles like always loving the speed

Sokudo: oh yeah! Woohoo!

Tsuiseki: MORE SPEED!

Sokudo: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!

The twins are driving fast.

Sokudo: alright bro let head to the school.

Tsuiseki: Well come on! Let's go!

They notice hikari drove fast passing by.

Sokudo: looks like hikari is speaking our language! (drove off)

Tsuiseki: Let's not disappoint him then!

He drove off to catch up to heading to the school.

**Timeskip**

Once they made it to class the teacher begin announce a new student.

Tsuiseki: a new student?

Hikari: indeed.

Sokudo: I wonder who is gonna be?

Teacher: um, I know it's sudden, but let me introduce a new transfer student.

Risa: eh? another transfer student?

Mito: even though lala-chi just got here?

Then coming in the door is a boy with short white and black hair with violet eyes.

Teacher: This is Ren elise jewelria. I hope you'll all get along.

Ren: (slide his hand back and look at the class) a pleasure.

Then every girl gone gaga all over.

Hayai: hmm, an alien from the planet Memorze.

Tsuiseki: an alien?

Sokudo: so what do his people do?

Before she can say, ren start to walk up to lala.

Ren: I've found you… my… bride!

Sokudo: what the hell?!

Kuki and risa: b-bride?!

Tsuiseki: I'm confuse.

Ren: (hold her hand) lala, I knew when I first laid my eyes on you. Even if you slip into a crowd, your beauty cannot be hidden.

Saruyama: hey! What do you mean by bride?!

Sokduo: _for ounce, I agree with him._

Ren: (turn to saruyama and point at him) are you… Raitoningu Sokudo?

Saruyama uh… no.

Sokudo roll his eyes to tease him a bit.

Sokudo: he right over there.(point at rito)

Rito: SOKUDO!

Ren: so is you?

Rito and kuki:_ process of elimination, huh?_

Sokudo: no, i'm the real sokudo, so ren is it? Tell me what purpose you have here?

Ren: Sokudo raitningu, let me say this: I will reclaim lala-chan from you.

Hikari: shall I exterminate him?

Kuki: no! No! Hikari! Don't kill him!

Sokudo: sorry dude, but I already make a swear promise to myself, beside lalay and I already a couple.

Ren: LIES!

Sokudo: no she live with me.

Lala: I have a question

Ren: yes lala?

Laa: who are you?

Sokduko and Tsuiseki snicker to see ren shock of lala seem to don't know him

Ren: H-how typical of lala. This won't be easy. But I haven't lost. that's because… I'm a man.

Saruyama: How do you and lala-chan know each other?

Ren: Excellent question, take a look at this.

He pull out a picture of young lala in a red and white top dress with a black headband with wings, black and white socks and ren in a green dress and 2 green bows.

Rito: what this?

Lala:(look at the picture) it's me when I was little.

Sokudo: you look so adorable lala.

Lala: oh thank you.

Rito: and the other one is you?

tsuiksei: (looked at ren) dude, your a crossdresser?

Ren: I'M NOT!

Tsuiseki: well the picture speaks the truth

Lala: oh, I remember! You're cry baby ren!

Sokudo: hehe.

Kuki: (sweatdrop) that one way to remember it.

Ren: you finally remembered. Back then I was your toy, you thought I look like a girl, so you dress me up in girls' clothes, you used me as a guinea pig for your inventions. I had a fulfilling life. You made me cry everyday, but those were good memories.

Rito: how's that a good memory?

Kuki: lala why the hell you do all that?

Lala: I was young, I thought it was fun.

Kuki: even an alien or sane child can see is not, the last you and your kind want is a war.

Hikari: but at least he's alright.

Hayai: which is impressive.

Ren: each day was thrilling. One day, lala made me a promise.

**flashback**

Young ren: say, if I become manly, will you merry me?

Young Lala: okay, if you become manly. 

**End**

Peke: did you say that?

Lala: hmm, not sure but...

She then hugged sokudo's arm to lean to his shoulder.

Lala: I'm happily paired with my speedy!

Ren: this is absurd! I've come here, do you know what this means Raitoningu Sokudo? All of this to prove to lala that I've become a man!

Sokudo: sorry man, she not a trophy but she is the best in the wheel cuz any girl help a guy engine always start in track, she like me the way I am and i like her the way she is.

Lala smiled and snuggled with him.

**Timeskip**

sokudo and tsuiseki are sleeping on the roof. Kuki angry tick mark then slammed their heads to wake up

Sokudo and tsuiseki: ow! (have bumps on their heads then look at an angry kuki) uh oh.

Kuki: explain yourself, right now.

Sokudo and tsuiseki: getting away from ren.

Kuki:( sigh) no sleeping in the roof

Sokudo: sorry kuki but this guy try to do his random challenge on me

Tsuiseki: so what you gonna say about ren's kind. What can they do ?

Kuki: oh right, we'll there challenglings who switches genders with just a sneeze

Solutions: all by a sneez?

Kuki: yep.

John:(came in) although each gender are not only opposite.

Sokudo: oh yeah J.

John: hey guys, anyway Ren here, as his people each of the two opposite gender have their own personality, mind and soul as each turn they take whenever they sneeze, however when they reach"Adulthood" they split separate themselves and have their own body.

Sokudo: huh.

Tsuiseki: so did the female that share one body with ren is a childhood friend with lala too?

John: yes.

Kuki: let me guess, judging from what ren explain of their "good memory"?

John: (chuckle nervously) Sometimes Run would be taken to Deviluke to play with Lala. Apparently she really hated being part of Lala's experiments and being forced to go through so much trouble.

Kuki: so she let ren do those experiment.

John: more or less.

Kuki: I feel sorry for those two.

Sokudo: hmm I wonder what fun and experiment lala have as a kid? it can be pretty fun.

Kuki: SOKUDO!

Sokudo: what?

John: also I got a gift for you and your brother to share.

He pull out a case, he open it to show sokudo and tsuiseki and kuki of signal bikes of heisei and showa riders, ichigo, amazon, kuuga, agito, ryuki, faiz, blade, hibiki, kabuto, den o, decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Ghost, Ex aid, Build, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai and Ginga.

Sokudo: OH SWEET!

he pick up gaim and ghost then he chuckle

kuki: you seem to recognize them

sokudo: sure do, my memories well still from the prison planet, cant wait to see Felix and soul again soon but those four rider I never seen.

john: shinobi, quiz, kikai and ginga are the new riders.

Soduko: really? I don't remember then in the prison planet.

john: cuz they got separate cuz forming new rider was trouble for the dai shocker, there part of any rider of it, like for example me and W.

Sokudo: oh, so there around here?

John: yep, shinobi is around japan.

Sokudo: awesome!

Tsuiseki: cool!

**Timeskip**

Sokudo is walking down the halls when ren run up to him out of breath a little.

Sokudo: something you need?

He then took a book out and ripped it into twos but he see sokudo not there. This angers ren, next when sokudo open the door with lala, ren charge up to him to push him out of the way but sokudo let his foot out make ren hit his face on the floor. Then when they are at P.E, the twins have to race ren around the track making lots of dust but when ren out of breath to see tsuiseki got a drink from hayai and lala give a drink to sokudo and a towel.

Lala: here you go.

Sokudo: thank you.

Hayai: you was great tsui.

Tsuseki: thanks, it was fun.

Ren: lala-chan, what do you think? I've become manly, right?

Lala: I'm not sure, sokudo was pretty fast.

This show ren again.

Ren: _w-why?! Even though I've developed into such manly._

In lunch time as they sat down, lala bring out her lunch she made

Lala: here Sokudo, try my lunch(which is glowing black and purple stuff and purple blomb make everyone except the lightning bros horrified) 

sokudo: wow lucky me!

Rito: you sure is a good idea?

Sokudo: well yeah,(he took a bite) this is awesome! Try it rito!

Rito: well, I guess looks can be deceiving.

Rito eat some of lala's lunch piece as his eyes wide and face turn purple then felt like afterlife waiting for him.

Sokudo: how it taste you guys?

He fell back knocked out.

Kuki: GAH! RITO!

She shaking him to wake him.

Kuki: pull yourself together!

Hayai: seem food posion.

Lala: really? I'm sorry.

Sokudo: no need you did your very best.

Lala smile then hugged him

Ren:(came by) I can eat lala's cooking too!

Sokudo: well okay, cause is the manly thing to do(roll hiseyes and handle lala's food to him)

Ren gulp it down then turn purple and feinted then rito came back as they almost scream and panted.

Rito: I thought I was dying,(look at ren) what happen to him?

Tsuiseki: he's out,(smile) dumbass ate lala's cooking.

**Timeskip**

Sokudo is polishing his tridoron then ren came.

Ren: raitoningu sokudo!

Sokudo: yeah?

Ren: I have to talk to you.

Then they walk up to roof top of the school.

Sokduo: alright skunky, spill the wagons.

Ren: what should I do?

Sokduo: do what exactly?

Ren: I'm clearly more manly then you. So, why doesn't lala acknowledge my manliness?

Sokduo: she see you as a friend, doing all this is not manly. Your her childhood friend as you should understand what makes her happy...Your free to do whatever you want but don't boteh people around you and also, I wanna speak with your sister. Some little birdy told me about your kind and their abilities.

He got a pepper then blow it to ren's nose. Ren then start to sneeze and smoke puffed around him.

Then start to sneeze and smoke puffed around him, then the smoke clear who take his place and wearing the male uniform still is a beautiful girl who have hot pink eyes and has long light green hair with two points sticking out at the top. Her body appears slender and curvy.

Sokudo:(Blush) _wow, this is Run that john said, seem pretty cute._

Forgot that Both Memorzian genders each have their own separate personalities. Run is also capable of communicating with Ren within his subconscious (this also works for Ren). The inactive personality can also feel whatever the active personality physically feels, like.

?: oh! Hi!

Sokudo: hi, i'm sokudo but I guess you know form being in ren's head huh?

?: Yep! My name is Ran, sorry about that idiot doing.

Sokudo: is okay.

Ran: is so nice to see a kamen rider as well!

Sokudo: you know?

Ran: uh huh, i was super excited to meet one! and by rumors your drive!

Sokudo: that's me! Not to mention have to keep an eye out of the rodimudes.

Ran: ooh, I heard about them, they're really brought nothing but havoc around where they go.

Sokudo: yeah.

Then a fire truck shift came in with the siren on.

Sokudo: what's up?

Brave shift car want him to follow where it going.

Sokudo: lead the way.

Ran: can i come?

Sokudo: sure.

**Timeskip**

There was a house on fire then tridoron came in speed and brave came in putting out the fire.

Ran: a fire?

Sokudo: Must've been a rodimude.

Ran: where?

They heard running to see the three people to run off.

Sokudo: STOP RIGHT THERE!

Sokudo and ran begin chasing them down, they start to jump off obstetricals, following them.

Then sokudo tackle the two down as they push him off, they get up glaring at him meaning ready for the fight.

Guy 1: you...

Guy 2: kamen rider drive

Ran: you know him?

The two guys reveal themselves as rodimude

Sokudo: roidmudes!

Ran: you are the causes!

Sokudo: alright, bring it!

He pull out his shift car on, he crank up the lever.

Sokudo: Henshin! (he shift the shift car)

**DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

He then change into his drive form.

Ran: wow!

Drive: ran, stay in safety, i'll deal with them!

Ran: okay!

Drive charge in begin punching and kicking each of the two rodimude down, then throw the first one and dodges the second one till an electric shock sent him to the ground.

Drive: what?!

Then coming from the wall of the building is another one who land then evolve to show electric source around him, he is covered in pipes on his chest with four electric conductors on his back going down to his hands that are electric devices. He pull out his door gun to shoot them the two down as now the electric rodimude walking toward him , drive shoot him however has no effect,Drive open the door gun and closed.

**CHARGE!**

He fully blast him but still has no effect.

Drive: it's bouncing off of it?!

Electric rodimude: is useless drive!

He shock blast drive then he got away.

Drive: damn, he got away.

Mr. belt: but what must finished off the two rodimude!

Drive: right! (pull out the wild shift ,he put it and shift it)

**DRIVE! TYPE: WILD!**

He begin push his wheel shoulder pad at the first rodimude, then kick the second one and punch another then got his steering sword to slash the first one a lot then he put the shift wild to his sword to start it.

**THE FINISHER! WILD! FULL THROTTLE!**

Drive start to charge with full force slashing the two of them down, making the two roidmude explode and there numbers as well.

Drive: alright that's that.

Mr. belt: let not forget to find that evolve one.

Drive: we will, come on out ran, is safe for now.

Ran: (came out of her hiding spot) are they gone?

Drive: yes.

She then looked a drive and hugged him.

Ran: you are awesome!

Drive: thanks, let's go and explain the situation.

Ran: yes.

Ren:(telepathic) run! Tell him to use whatever he throw so we can switch.

Ran: nope.

Ren:(telepathic) why not?!

Ran: because I say so! I don't want you to embarrass me over your stupid manly stuff over sokudy!

Ren:(telepathic) but I cant lose to him!

Ran: well you just did!

Ren: (telepathic) but lala-

Ran: oh no, easy for you to say! We're lucky we survive of her "playtime" and I didn't enjoy it one bit!

Sokudo: hey ran, who you talking too?

Ran: oh nothing.

**Meanwhile**

The disguise evolve rodimude with another rodimude walking at the junkyard of cars.

Evolve rodimude: peculiar...most peculiar, where did i miscalulcate?

They notice the dark mashin chaser has arrived up top of the car.

Evolve rodimude: hello, my good reaper. Sorry, the plan ran into a bit of a hitch. But a change of location for the experiment should do the trick. So please, don't execute me just yet, heart would be quite disappointed if I were to die now and not figure a plan to capture the princess deviluke to hand her over him for his desire.

Dark mashin chaser jump down.

Dark mashin chaser: fine, hurry up and get out of here (then walk off)

what they didn't know that mashin chaser on his motorcycle watching them.

Mashine chaser: hmm, this is not good.(drove off)

**the next day**

sokudo, kuki and lala walking to class.

sokudo: this evolve rodimdue with electric is a tricky one, my gun door has no effect on him.

Kuki: the logical answer is simple, use the technic shift car.

Sokudo: thinking the same way.

Tusiseki: hey guys.

Sokudo: hey lil bro(See rito look mad at ren who talking to some girl who gaga on him) yo rito!

Rito: (Snap out of it) huh?

Sokudo: what with the PO'D look man?

Rito: oh sorry, remember the night i go out for a walk yesterday?

Sokudo: yeah?

Rito: well, I saw ren with haruna and I don't know what he up too.

Kuki: oh brother don't be stupid rito.

Tsuiseki: yeah, i mean he just met her, along the fact ren trying to win lala's heart.

Sokudo: which he tried to challenge me a bunch of times.

Rito: true.

Sokudo: but at least ran not annoying since i made ren sneeze.

Rito: you made him sneeze? Why?

Sokudo: rito be for real, you think i wanna him challenge me everyday of his manily stuff? His sister i wanna see and meet.

Rito: true.

**Timeskip**

Sokudo, John, hikari, tsuiseki, kuki and hayai taking a walk outside but saw rito talking ren as he confuse but rito jealousy.

Tsuiseki: is really that be jealous to think ren with haruna?

Sokudo: it's rito we're talking about.

kuki: He's sometime an idiot

Hikari: I saw the evolve rodimude, he's up to something.

Hayai: well we cant let that happen.

Sokudo:(walk up to ren and rio) rito stop it your making yourself an idiot , look ren there has to be a way you call it quit and all stuff.

Risa and mito came in.

Risa: maan, both of you are so advent.

Kuki: oh no.

Mio: but then nothing will be solved if all you do is quarrel with each other.

Risa: yup, yup, the important thing is how lala chi tinks. So why don't you two have a match?

Mio: to decide which one of you sutabel for lala chi.

Sokudo: a match?

Risa: yup! We thought up a nice way to decide that is...a kiss!

Mio: yup! Whoever give lala chan a passionate kiss first today will win.

Kuki: EH?!

Ren: bring it on!

Sokudo: _I should tell them lala and I already kiss then have sex in the bathroom, oh well. _(shrugged) alright.

Risa: it's decided then!

Mio: we're gonna go to the town after school today, so why don't you cone along? it's up to you how you gonna kiss her! if you lose the match ,retreat from the completion without complaining.

Ren: I wont lose to you, raitoningu sokudo!

Sokudo: if is a great car race, I say you better start your engine.

**Timeskip**

Lala: ah! Sokudo and ren-chan you two are coming with us too?!

Ren: yup.

Lala: yaay! It's more fun to go to the town with many people.

Tsuiseki: also rito is coming.

Rito: huh?! Why me.

Tsuiskei: cuz risa got an idea to bring haruna.

Rito: WHAT?!

Sokudo: well rito now is your chance.

Rito: h-hey, wait a sec….

Sokudo: TOO LATE!

Tsuiseki: this is what your waiting for, so don't choke on it.

**at the inside of a train**

Sokudo: (sigh) the train, it would be great for a race if is fast.

Kuki: you always see vehicle that fast.

Sokudo: yah but is always fun along with you.

Kuki:(blush) t-thanks.

Announcer: the train might experience some shaking due to the curve ahead, please be careful.

Then haruna bump to rito which koan see it.

Haurna: I'm sorry.

Rito: no-

Sokudo: woohoo look like your on the roll.

Rito: s-shut up!

Ren: _this is my chance!_

He try to bump to lala.

Ren: oops.

Sokudo grin as he let his foot in the way as he trip, sokudo pump into bump on lala.

Lala: (hugs sokudo) yay!

Ren: OW!

He jump on then bump his head on rito's head as they both held their head.

Ren: don't get in my way rito yuuki! Lala is mine!

Rito: what are you talking about?! You big talk flirting with girls.

Ren: what are you saying?!

Rito: bastard, are you gonna keep playing dumb!?

Kuki:(whack their head) shut up you two!

They went to the karaoke bar and risa and miso sing some songs as koan smile and clapping his hands and so they others.

Mio: thank you very munch.

Lala: hey, hey sokudo! Let's sing together.

Kuki: lala you know which music from japan?

Sokudo: don't worry she got this!

Lala: sokudo and I will sing the next one together!

As lala got the microphone and begin singing.

Sokudo:(Blush)_ a-amazing, she sing beautiful. like an angel does..._

Lala: your turn!

Sokudo: got it! Let's see, which one, oh I got it! 

**Play kamen rider drive surprise-drive**

when the music starts, a gutare solo start to play then he begin to sing as tsuiseki and john smiled , hikari,mio,haruna and hayai is impress, ren and rito jaw dropped in shocked , kuki ,risa and lala blushes of how amazing he singing.

Lala: _whoa…. _

Risa: _his singing is amazing._

Kuki: _l-like I like it._

Then he finished singing.

Sokudo: so lala how was it?

She gives him a big hug.

Lala: it was amazing!

Sokudo: what about you kuki?

Kuki: (look away) i-its alright.

Risa: (smirk) you love it.

Kuki: s-shut up risa, it just alright!

Risa: it looks like it.

Kuki blushes.

Lala: ah ren, your up next? Here(handle the microphone to ren)

Ren: thank you (throw the microphone away) oops my hand slipped! Oh man, one of the microphones got broken in an unexpected accident.(close to lala's face) there no other way lala, let's sing together with this mic! Bring your face closer to it.

Lala: I cant, I don't know any other songs.

Ren slump down defeated.

Lala: well I'm going to the bathroom.

Then waited after lala use the bathroom sokudo came in.

Sokudo: you know lala, that was a good singing, which song you use?

Lala: well kuki told the song you and rito listen too, and i reconize that song you sang was so very amazing.

Sokudo: (grin) heheh let just say I'm always in top gear when the sound begin to roll.

They about to kiss but he turn to see ren charging

Ren: Lala! Don't forget about him! I...

Rito: (catching up) hey! Stop it ren! Leave them alone!

Sokudo smirk then he grab lala then make a slide move, then slow motion ren jump to rito, then accidentally kiss him which surprise and grossed both of them. Then sokudo and lala kissed again.

Rito and ren: BLEACH!

Lala: wah, how surprising you two have become such good friends without me knowing it huh?

Sokudo: talk about kiss and make up.

Rito and ren: SHUT UP!

Sokudo: couple said what ?

Rito and ren: what ?

Sokudo: to easy.

Risa: the winner is sokudo !.

Ren: what ? Lala-chan you-.

Lala: oh so sorry to let you know , sokudo is my wonderful boyfriend !( kiss him again) please get along with him well.

Ren turn intO stone as he felt all his world fall apart.

Sokudo: finally is over and now this.

He use pepper to blow it on ren's nose.

Ren: uh oh. ACHOO!

He sneeze poof as ran took over.

Ran: oh yes! Finally!

Risa: WHOA!

Rito: your that girl i saw early!

Ran: yep, I'm ran and sokudo (hug his arm) your singing was great!

Kuki and risa felt jealousy as lala pouted then hug sokudo.

Risa: hey! No far!

Lala: he's mine ran!

Ran:(hug his other arm) you had him for too long!

Lala: well not long enough!

Ran: too bad !

Sokudo: well this is interesting

Mio: what going on?

Kuki: I'll explain at school.

**Timeskip**

As so ran took a walking.

Ran: that lala always try to get sokudy all by herself, i wont lose to her!

Then suddenly someone behind her.

Ran: huh?

Then it was the evolved rodimude.

Ran: y-your that rodimude!

Electric rodimude: hehehe, you'll do nicely.

Ran then quickly text sokudo.

**Meanwhile**

Sokudo and the gang who in the lab trying to search for the rodimude then sokudo got a text message from ran.

Sokudo: what the?!

Kuki: what is it sokudo?

Sokudo: Ran got kidnapped by that evolved rodimude!

Rito: WHAT?!

Tsuiseki: we have to rescue her!

Hayai: (type the computer keyboard) I'll locate where the slowdown, there she is! The scrap yard!

Sokudo: let's move! Lala! Bro! Hikari! Kuki! John, Hayai your with me!

They nodded.

**Timeskip**

Sokudo and tsuiseki who driving fast made it in the scrapyard.

Then sokueo got out of the tridoron and so do lala and kuki, Hikari and tsuiseki got out of their motorcycle and so do hayai, same with john.

They go in to look around then spotted a high strong wires buzzing noise and volted charginf gears.

Mr. Belt: Be cautious. Whatever that is, it seems suspicious.

They walk up to see ran trap in there.

Sokudo: ran!

Ran: sokudy, help...

Sokudo try to break her free but got zap

Lala: is no good! She cover in extremely strong voltage current!

Sokudo: so that why the it causes a discharge the fire.

They turn to see a rodimude bat flew passed them took a piece and back to the guy who hand it over .

Sokudo: your that lightning rodimude!

Guy: indeed! Volt...that was the designation i received upon evolution.

He laugh as transformed into his evolved rodimude formed.

Volt rodimude: two choice. Hand over the princess, then I'll let go the meomrizan.

Sokudo: hell no!

Volt rodimude: very well but i would congratulate you for locating this place, but it seems we were step ahead of you. This device will allow me to reroute the electry of this entire city ! Previous expeirment failed to contain the charge, causing power surges that resulted in fires. This is a device that let me control the electry we gathered. We can even xontrol the current , causing even worse fires in the city ! Hahaha and course , that girl will be burned to cinder.

Sokudo: (smirk) sorry sparky, but about to pull the plug on your science project.

Volt rodimude: and how you gonna do that kamen rider?

He pull out the tech shift, he crank the lever then put the tech shift on.

Sokudo: with this, henshin! (shift the technic car)

**DRIVE! TYPE: TECHNIC!**

Then light green armor all over his body that look like a futuristic garbage truck and a tire attacked to his neck. Drive then walk up to the trapped ran like a robot and look at the device.

Drive:(crack his fingers) let's get to work, hang in there ran.

He begin to type around the panel and analyzing.

Volt rodimude: oh no you dont!

As him and his rodimude partner about to charge but drive pull out the door gun fired them without looking while still working on saving ran.

Drive: oh cool, I have eyes at the back of my head and i feel like a super computer.

Krim: that's the power of technic.

Drive: Yeah i need to hit the core, yo! Brave!

Then the fire shift car came in he shift it

**TIRE KOUGAN!**

Then now he had a red and sliver wheel on his neck then he shift it 3 times.

**FIRE BRAVER! BR-BR-BRAVER!**

Then a mechanical claw came out of the wheel and grabbed ran out of the device, he then pull out the shift firetruck then inside the doorgun.

**THE FINISHER FIRE BRAVER! FULL THROTTLE!**

He fired it as it blasted into piecies, he turn at ran, which he's holding her to his arms.

Drive: Are you alright Ran?

Ran: yeah, I'm alright.

Drive: good, time to take out the trash!

then the volt rodimdue and the bat rodimude try to run away but the tridoron along mach ,decade, Lala in her rider girl form and masjin chaser blasting them.

Mach: where'd you think your going?

Then drive came in to join the battle, volt rodimude use the electric telekinesis to throw the junk car but tridoron begin to transformed have a robot upper body like with pincer claws.

**ROLL OUT TRIDORON! TYPE TECHNIC!**

the tech tridoron caught the junk car and throw it back to the enemies.

Drive: alright even in tech.

Mr. belt:(happy face) now you got a cool car to match.

Votl rodmidue remove the device piece to give it to the bat rodimude.

Volt rodimude: get out of here.

Bat rodimude: right!

He fly off but the tech tridoron got the braver wheel.

**TIRE EXTENSION!**

A Red wheel toss have a crane arm to slammed down the bat rodimude.

Volt rodimude turn as drive punch him to the ground.

Drive: I'm really enjoying this test drive. you should stick around.

Drive and Mach charge punching and kicking, then mashin chaser and decade use their gun to blasting him as he stumble back and lala deliver a roundhouse kick to his chest.

Drive: your not running this time!

As he got another car he shift.

**TIRE KOUKAN: ROLLING GRAVITY!**

Then a tire with black surface and yellow inside attached to his neck then a 10 p weight landed next to him.

Drive: (hold on to the handle) catch!

He throw it to hit him and the ground as make a gravity push him down heavy crushing him

Drive: Light's out! (loaded his gun with the rolling gravity)

**HISSATSU: ROLLING GRAVITY! FULL THROTTLE!**

Then he fired upwards to let energy bullets rain on volt Rodimude then explotions happen, volt rodimude trying to get up as sparks are showing.

Volt rodimude: I...I will not die...hahaha(then fall down)

Drive: yeah, your on fire.

then the volt rodimude exploded with his number.

Drive: then that take care of that.

then ran tackle him in a hug.

Ran: your amazing!

Drive: it was nothing, glad your okay. (petted her head)

Mach: should we head back?

Drive: sure

timeskip

as ran who came to sokudo's house to hang out, as ran hugging him at the couch.

lala:(pouted and hug his other arm) ran quit hogging him!

Ran: hey! Mine!

They both glaring each other as kuki glared in jealousy.

Kuki: _stay calm kuki, just…. don't kill them….._

Hikari: say sokudo.

Sokudo: yes hikari? (drinking his water and so do kuki)

Hikari: do you like kuki as well?

They both spit out water symotaniosly, as the water they spit on tsuiseki as he got a blank look while his left eyebrow twitch a bit.

Sokudo: s-sorry bro.

Kuki: so sorry tsuiseki.

Tsuiseki: yeah, is okay.

Hayai give him a towel to dry himself.

Sokudo: a-anyway hikari, buddy what you saying?!

Hikari: don't fool me, I saw what she give you those jealous glares.

Kuki blush embarrassed.

Hikari: also you always blush sometime when she smile and a bit close when walking to school.

Then they both blush.

Lala: really?! Kuki your in love with sokudo too?

Kuki: d-don't be ridiculous!

Sokudo: I-I mean I don't know lala(chuckle nervously)

Tsuiseki: then why you two blush?

They start to blush harder.

**Meanwhile**

The bat rodimdue surviving but in a lot of pain, he crawling from the ground till heart and brain along rodimude 000 arrived.

Bat rodimude:(weakly handle the chip) h-here you for.

Heart: You done well, you can rest easy now, number 103.

103 faded into brain's tablet.

Rodimude 000: the kamen riders, even volt has fallen at there hand...

Brain: what is that, heart?

Heart: volt's legacy or perhaps you could say...it's more like a love letter for me ,even one way to have the princess deviluke at my hand. I have a feeling golden darkness will come.

Brain: so we eliminate them both?

Heart: yes, beside if drive lucky cuz no one steal the target. 


	7. speed 7

Lala is waiting for the lightning brothers and rito at the school gates. Then she see sokudo ,tsuiseki and hikari arrived with there vechile as they got out.

Sokudo: hey lalay!

Lala: sokudo! (run up to him to give Sokudo a hug)

Sokudo: made it in time.

Lala: yeah, but rito taking to long, if he doesn't hurry up he going to be late.

Sokudo: i told him for a ride but he prefer a walk.

Mr. Belt: but he should arrived any time.

Peke: it appeared he sequestered himself in the bathroom.

Sokudo: I told him to go earlier.

Lala: here hope he's done.

She pull out a small robot with a magnet head.

Sokudo: cute.

Then the little robot start to do something, Haruna,hayai and kuki came

Haruna: good morning lala, good morning everyone.

Lala: ah good morning guys, nice to see you

Then they heard rito's screaming.

Sokudo: oh speak of the… is he in his underwear?

Tsuiseki: is he hopping like a bunny?

True to there word Rito is in his underwear hopping and has something on his belly.

This make haruna, kuki and hayai blush then he fall down at haruna.

Rito: I'm really sorry

Haruna has swirling eyes and blush, she scream out loud, she slap him in a reflex, a handprint on his face that he fall down.

Sokudo: you are one unlucky dude Rito.

Rito: I'm sorry you have to see that haruna.

Kuki tried her best not to rip lala or rito a new one, But ran running in her female school uniform, she tackle hug sokudo

Run: sukody!

Sokudo: hey ran!

Lala: good morning ran!

Ran: there you are sokudy! I've been longing to see you again!

Sokudo: (petted her head) well anything fun with you here.

Ran: yay! Is been hard not be able to see you since you share my first kiss together.

She kiss him on the lip as kuki snatch him away jeaously.

Kuki: that is enough!

Ran: oh i see, you wanna kiss him too.

Sokudo blushes of that.

Kuki: (blushes super nova) n-no i wouldn't! A-a-anyway we need to head to class! Now!

?: pardon my interruption in your petty little lifes. 

Everyone turn to see saki, rin and aya are wearing very weird but skimpy outfits.

Tsuiseki: excuse me, kuki, hayai.

Kuki and hayai: yes?

Tsuiseki: (point behind them) why saki, rin and aya wearing those outfit in public?

Kuki: WHAT THE HELL?!

Hayai: OH MY!

saki: we got beef to squash-

kuki: (came up to the three) GET THOSE OUTFITS OUT OF THIS SCHOOL AND CHANGE INTO YOUR UNIFORMS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Saki: my, my seem you having an urge any to seduce sokudo.

Kuki blush supernova and steam out of her head.

Kuki: sh-shut up!

Sokudo: hi there saki.

Saki: greetings! Anyway lettle thing proper this time. I mean business , it was weak to pitty you last time, I'm going to seduce sokudo away from you.

Sokudo: huh?

Saki snatch him and hug his head to her breasts

Kuki: (blushed supernova) GAH!(Jeaoulsy)

Hayai: alright that's enough of you.

She give her a chop to knock saki out then grab her clothing.

But suddenly a loud stomp nosie gather everybody attention to turn to see a girl has long black hair and dark brown eyes, she is often seen with an angry or unpleasant face and wearing a school uniform and cross her arms.

Hayai: huh?

Kuki: oh no.

?: I'm going to stop you guys right here.

Tsuiseki: _wait, i know her.…_

?: you all falling in line today.

lala: who is she?

Sokudo: no clue.

?: my name is yuki kategawa! And I'm the schools prefect from your class.

Sokudo: hey there, nice to meet you.

Yuki: I heard about your high speed.

Sokudo: yep that's me! In top gear!

Yuki then turn to tsuiseki.

She blushes recognize him

Yui's thought: is him

But then she shake her head and focus as a fake cough

Yui: anyway ,i am gratuitously turning this eyes to your transgressions. But my patient been gone I go no more. Because you heven there's consider lack of discipline this school, so i dont see no improvement of your behavior, i am be force to take the appropriate act against you.

Sokudo,tsuiseki and hikari looked confuse

Yui: this applied you too, even your different class you can't lew outfit and act so disgraceful here

But saki still hugging sokudo's face

Ran: let him go! Sokudy belong to me! (snatch him and hug him)

Kuki: ENOUGH YOU TWO!

Sokudo: kuki you alright? You seem, upset about it

Kuki:( blush) i-im fine just, just helping you that's all.

Yui: um, did you not here what I just say?

Tsuiseki: i did ! And i recognize you! You! Your the pretty girl from last week!

Flashback

As yui was carry some books with her but she begin to trip, but suddenly in speed someone caught her and the books.

Tsuiseki: gotcha!

Yui looked and blushes to see tsuiseki, her heartbeat.

Tsuiseki put her down and give the books to her.

Tsuiseki: you okay ?( she nodded) good seeyah !( zoom of)

Yui's thought:( blush) w-who is this guy ? A-And why i cant stop thinking he cute ?!

End flashback

Tsuiseki: hehe is good seeyah!

She then has a dust blush

Ran: oh sokudy, please one more? Let of our lips touch.

She about to sneeze but sokudo cover her nose then the sneezing stop.

Sokudo: there we go.

Ran: thank you!

Sokudo:(pull out a bracelet) here , i ask lala to made this

Ran: a bracelet? (she put it on)

Sokudo: this bracelet will help you whenever you sneeze be alright, blue button you press for re n to come but you can come back anytime without sneezing.

She tackle him and hugged him more and kisses all over his face.

Lala: no fair!

Tsuiseki: so yui is it, your pretty cute when you talk serious.

She steam up snd blush as she fainted.

Tsuiseki: is there something i said?

**Timeskip**

When they went class, yui begin of her plan to discipline the school properly along set the rules , she notice tsuiseki turn at her. He give an eye smile and a grin as he wave at her that made her blush and turn away.

Yui: _wh-why he make me blush?_

Then after school the lightning brothers and hikari take a walk but they some students with an armband said " perfect".

Sokudo: what?

Tsuiseki: the hell is this?

Mr. Belt: i think is yui making few changes.

Hikari: as a consider perfect written in their armband.

Kuki: guys! There you are!

They turn to see kuki and hayai with longer skirt.

Mr. Belt, Tsuiseki and hilarious: eh?

Sokudo: um, nice new skirts?

Hayai: it's yui, she's going overboard with this.

Sokudo: what's going on? This school is acting like a security airport or something.

Kuki: she have squad who follow her, making sure all student dress properly, manner, no games, no lew, no couple too close.

Sokudo: did they touch my car?

Tsuiseki: my bike?

Hikari: including mine?

Hayai: um...

Sokudo: did. They. Touch. It?

Kuki: it's better to see it for yourselves, follow me.

They nodded as they follow kuki and hayai outside, when they reached the parking lot. sokudo and tsuiseki gasp while hikari give a dark look and an angry tick mark to see that there gone.

Sokudo: kuki...hayai...

Hikari:...

Tsuiseki: WHERE DID THEY TAKE OUR RIDE?!

kuki: (turn to one of the displinary squad) YOU!

The lightning bros shaking in anger and hikari as well.

Tsuiseki: they, took, our ride ?(grunting his teeth)

Hayai: yep

Hikari: i see...

Sokudo: ( turn at the disciplinary squad)where...is...our...ride...what did you do to it?

displinary squad member 32: Your rides is agents school rules.

displinary squad member 54: we confiscated them

displinary squad member 21: we waiting for them to get dropped at either car shop or somewhere.

Then everything is red as the lightning bros and hikari is very pissed.

Rito and lala came they saw it and see the empty parking lot.

Rito: oh no there really dead!

Kuki: HIT THE DECK!

As sokudo pull out his steering wheel blade, tsuiseki pull out his wheel gun, and hikari pull out his gun blaster.

Then a big sound barrier noise as if sonic boom speed leaving a running flames from sokudo, a lightning dash from tsuiseki and a dark whip from hikari. They clobber brutally at the disciplinary squad members as in a second.

Sokudo lift his tridoron while tsuiseki and hikari lift their motorcycle, they got their rides back.

Lala, rito, kuki and hayai is jaw dropped speechless and eyes bulge of what they saw.

Lala: how….

Rito: it always been like that when they first got those vehicles on there birthday, when someone even dares to even touch them with out permission, well, you just saw what happened.

Hayai: i never thought hikari go like that, seem is a lighting trios.

Sokudo: we let it slide cuz yui didn't know...

Tsuiseki and hayai nodded.

Tsuiseki and hikari nodded again.

Sokudo: Hikari guard our rides.

Hikari: very well

lala hug sokudo to help him calm down then petting his head.

Lala: don't worry, don't worry, it's okay.

kuki: let's head back inside

they walk back inside as lala, kuki, haya, tsuiseki and sokudo see risa, mito and haruna with long skirt as well.

Sokudo: you girls are wearing those too?

Mito: sadly yeah.

Risa: I am not so sure of these long ass skirts, is like go to school in our gradma's closet.

Mito: yeah I have to agree, I feel outdated.

Lala: nobody look happy anymore.

risa: geez maybe the hard ass community muscle.

hayai: I know, they even make sokudo, tsuiseki and hikari took their rides.

Risa: what?!

lala: yeah it was sad to see their ride almost taken away.

kuki: and kinda scary.

mio: these sucks, shorter uniform are easier to move around it.

Lala: you want me to make your uniforms shorter mio? Alright! (she pull out a black wand bottom gear with a swirling symbol with demon wings) leave it to me!

Mio: and what is that thing lala?

Lala: it's an all purpose tool.

Sokudo: awesome!

lala begin he work very fast as blue spark, then she show the group 7 clips, that some have heart and heart shape with swirling like.

Lala: I'm all finished! here you go I made one for everybody!

kuki and hayai pick each one of them.

kuki: I wonder how it work?

yui then grab one.

Yui: non educational paraphernalia is strictly forbidden.

lala: hey give it back to me yui!

yui: you cannot call me by my first name, we are not friends! Honestly you should know better to not have contraband, what is it anyway?

Then yu's, kuki's and hayai's clip begin to glow on them and their clothes change to show shorter sort of alien-like look, reveal their stomach, sleevles, white long sleeves, now their skirts are shorter.

Sokudo:(blushes) w-wow.

Tsuiseki:(blushes) s-so cute.…

lala: allow me to explain: the peke badge will shorten your school uniforms to a desirable length.

Sokudo: nicely done lala.

Tsuiseki: now they look cute, kuki , hayai what you think?

kuki: I admit it is kinda cute.

Mio:(thumbs up) that's amazing lala! I don't fully understanding but science is really coming over way!

Tsuiseki: you look cute too yui.

That made her supernova.

Yui:(Grab lala by her shoulder) my clothes! what it going on here!

Then suddenly the toy magnet fall down and make noise.

Sokudo: uh oh.

Rito: MY BODY IS MOVING ON IT'S OWN! AHHHH! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! WAIT DONT MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! STOP ME!

Then trip on her, as his face land on yui's breasts.

Tsuiseki: oh boy.

Yui: … YOU SHAMELESS PIG!

**timeskip**

sokudo ,lala, kuki, hayai, mio, risa, and tsuiseki hanging around without rito.

tsuiseki: 2 weeks with no speaking with a girl.

mr. belt: I hope your friend be okay.

sokudo: well is not like rito meant to do it even we try to explain it to her.

Tsuiseki: But with his luck, I don't know how it'll end.

hayai: poor rito

kuki: honestly yui overreacting

tsuiseki:(sigh) i'll have to prove yui he's innocent

kuki: you sure? I don't know it can work for her being stubborn.

tsuiseki: you'll never know when you try (walk off)

sokudo smile that his brother happy to help rito, sokudo turn the window as he saw the rodimude 000 who standing waiting for him, the girls notice the rodimude 000 as well.

Rodimude 000: greetings.

Sokudo: him again?!

rodimude 000: let settle this somewhere not here(Walk away) follow me.

sokudo:(turn at lala and they others) I got this, you all stay put.

Lala: okay!

As sokudo walk off, they went some part of the city and near the street and highways,

sokudo: your not like hikari, but surly stubborn to do fighting me when we met.

rodimude 000: now hurry and transformed.

sokudo: is this supposed to be a duel ? no need to rush the first line of the race pal , so what your purpose ?

rodimude 000: fragile humans would interfere with our fight. That is the only reason

sokudo: maybe, but us "fragile: human not too easy breaking but that what hikari would say

rodimude 000: I use to be part of him, but now i'm free to do what i'm made for and I do not appreciate your mindless chatter.

he bring his dark blaster he push the button with his palm.

**DARK BRAKE UP!**

Turn to dark mashin chaser.

Sokudo: very well, if you want me to fight, so be it(put the shift car on)

mr. belt: start your engine!

he crank it then shift the car.

sokudo: henshin!

**DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

Turn into drive as they both fighting as drive doge each of his kick and punch him but dark mashin chaser, they engage punching each other as drive push him till dark mashin chaser punch him as drive fall down to roll out of the way when see dark mashin chaser jump up to hit him but missed. drive got up and continuing.

drive: let's go steering wheel!

he got his steering wheel sword to slash him many times as they walk in circle then dark mashin chaser rush in to hit him but got slash make him stumble back, dark mashin cahser hit his weapon set in gun mode

**GUN!**

He shoot drive make him tumble a bit

drive: not to bad, let me show you my new cool wheels

he bring out tech shift car, he put it in and shift it

**DRIVE! TYPE: TECHNIC!**

Now in tenchnic mode and his door gun, he begin to calculate dark mashin chaser's shooting as drive begin shooting them all down and open his doorgun and close it.

**CHARGE!**

He shoot him quickly down.

dark mashin chaser: you've grown strong since we first met.

drive: what can I say? Every wheel fit my skills and style.

?: this seem fun, number 000, can I play too?

they turn to see heart walk up.

dark mashin chaser: heart…

drive: heart? Another roidmude?

mr. belt: hh-he...he's...

heart: it's time you stop, surprise you not aware volt is back, kamen rider

drive: what?! but I destroy that wlaking battery jerk!

heart: was, not anymore, he's gone, he was a good guy.

Drive: yeah as good you mean starting a fire, oh yeah that really good alright...more like bening the bad guy. So, I suppose you must be the leader, the one bring out the rodimude running around.

heart: yes and to have lala married me.

drive: why the hell a rodimude like you want to married lala for? Power?

Heart: power? (chuckle) who said anything about that?

Drive: then why you want to marry lala then?

Heart: she is indeed an interesting woman, a great talent of invention and that lovely body of her, is a shame she wasted on a hybrid like you.

Drive: lala is more then that! as if she married to a villain like you and volt.

Heart: he may have seemed like a villain to you humans, but he was a friend of mine.

Drive: then how about you give up and drop all of this bitching if you don't want your "friend " to end up gone.

Heart: not a chance!

He growl.

mr. belt: tridoron !

then tridoron blasting him

mr. belt: get in ! get in now ! hurry !

drive: what are you talking about ?

mr. belt: do it !

Drive got in the car to drove out looking for volt.

Sokudo: what was that about? is he that deadly?

Mr. belt: yes, he was awaken by the gobal freze after was able to eovle shortly, hikari try to defeat him and lost, that how he got kidnapped.

Sokudo: I see, since we know volt is alive, meaning he up to no good.

Then a lightning bolt a bit around that make as the tridoron spin till it land they see volt.

Drive: volt?!(came out the car) you?!

Volt: yep but not the same one, that volt is dead.

Sokudo: new and improve then?

Volt: you can say that.

sokudo: what kind of plan do you have this time?

volt: let say i'm gonna do what the previous one should have, my ambition will not die. I will bring about the unholy light.

sokudo: no you don't!

when he about to attack heart step in.

volt: hope you survive rider(run off)

heart: you know there was a rider like that one, I defeat one that die, proto drive.

sokudo: and lie to make hikari.

heart: and as for you, krim...once I finally wipe you out of existence, the shift cars will be helplessly lost.

Then a red glow he turn into a monsterous red skin with horns and an expose line heart on his chest.

Sokudo: so, that's his evolved from...ready mr. belt?

Mr. belt: stop sokudo! don't fight him!

Sokudo: we're in trouble even if we don't! (twist the lever and shift is red car) henshin!

**DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!**

He transformed into his rider form.

He charge in to use the steering wheel but nothing as heart grab him to push him , punch him and swatted him as drive stumble as he pull out his door gun o shoot him but no effect as heart chuckle.

Drive pull out his midnight shadow and shift it

**TIRE KOOUGEN! MIDNIGHT SHADOW!**

He quickly shift it.

**SH-SH-SHADOW!**

He make clone of himself hitting them with shadow star, heart destroy all illusion as drive shoot him and charge it.

**CHARGED!**

He kept shooting but heart walk up and punching him and his gun away, sent drive flying to the ground and got up.

Heart: hehe, this is like how proto-drive try to defeat me.

Drive: yeah but like hikari, i'm way too stubborn of letting go the wheel when i'm racing !

He shift the mixer car.

**TIRE KOUGEN! SPIN MIXER!**

He sent sement wheel to to cover him and he shift another car.

**DRIVE! TYPE WILD!**

He charge in as heart broke out his statue prison, sent the rider to the ground.

Heart:(Stomp on him as unleashed the heat) this is the one lala fall in love with ? you couldn't put me down! Now I see..that's how you've been killing them...there were only 108 of us...but one after another...you will pay.

Drive: damn! He stronger then I thought.

Heart: we grow with each passing day...we learn from humans ! how to evolved beyond you, all so we can one day rule over you!

Heart kicked him and another send him to the ground.

Drive: how he doing this?!

Mr. belt: he's even stronger then he was when he killed proto drive!

**ATTACK RIDE! BLAST!**

Then a shooting make him stumble, drive turn to see decade and diend.

Diend: thought we give you a hand.

Decade: you seem in trouble.

Drive: thanks guys(got up) he just tough with that munch power.

Mr. Belt: how aptly named..his power pulse through out him like a beating heart!

Drive: when it comes to heating up your engine, john! Rodrick! i'll give you a signal to hit him hard!

They nodded, as drive rush in and pale his heart, drive use his daiblouke's abilites as fire-lighting as he vibrating himself make heart grunt a bit.

Heart: what this?!

Drive: heh, a heartbeat but how munch pressure you can take on my heat! Now you two!

Diend and decade insert the card

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-DECADE/D-D-DIEND!**

Decade jump up of a card waves deliver a kick and diend deliver a card waves blast at heart and drive.

drive and heart tumble to the floor as heart got up and hold his chest

heart: drive! Don't think you win this, it was lucky, that is a preview of my strength! when the time comes, I will end you! (run off)

drive panting a bit.

drive: mr. belt, you have any shift car that heal?

Then came in is a shift car ambulance , drive caught it as he sat down and shift it.

**TIRE KOUGEN! MAD DOCTOR!**

Then the wheel chage into a pulser metallic wheel as shock drive as he scream but health

Mr. Belt: also is extremely painful when it healed you.

Drive: now you tell me , no shit why they call it " mad doctor"

The three rider turn back to normal as sokudo got up.

John: you okay?

Sokudo: a little I'll be better. Gotta go tell they others.

**Meanwhile**

Tsuiseki went to find yui, he spotted her set on some poster on the wall.

Tsuiseki: yui !

Yui: oh tsuiseki .

Tsuiseki: i was looking for you.

Yui: why?

Tsuiseki: well i wanna talk to you. Um, don't you think changing the rule is too far? Especially make rito not to speak nor near girls in 2 weeks?

Yui: why would I? I protect the school of the things he brought, i feel peace knowing the moral of the school has been restore and all thanks i place on rito.

Tsuiseki: yui i know the guy. He is very kind, clumsy and a bit dense. He never perv on and that was an accident, don't believe me? Look.

Saki: lala!

Saki along rin and aya wear the S&M as she laugh proudly

Saki: is the end of you, (point at lala) prepare to meet your maker! Unless you want me to whoop your ass in the hallway!

Lala:(turn haruna) do you want to challenge her? I can help you out with this!

Put the clip on her to have revealing alien school uniform.

Ren: lala!

Ren came in as he trip as the slipper water , then a beeping on his braclet.

Ren: ah come on ran give me a br-

Then poof to ran and lala is naked since peke fall off. The boys gone gaga till tsuiseki hit them all down out cold.

Yui is shocked of mistakenly rito of the caused.

Tsuiseki: (walk up passed her) now do you see your mistake? Instead of 'containing' you just let it slip your fingers, and if your squad touches out rides again…

Yuk: i know , but to be honest. I didnt tell them to touch your rides

Tsuiseki: huh ?

Yui: i know how it seem improtant for you guys.

Tsuiseki: oh, i see...i guess i knew it.

Yui: knew what?

He then pet her head as she blush.

Tsuiseki: your not a bad person. Your just like a hard working wanna help people even they never ask. But you have to dial down and not get carried away. Your a beautiful, kind and smart girl ... You must take the responsabilty wise and there no need to over work nor all, just be you and is not fun choosing work over friends. Might be lonely, cuz at middle school of how munch student say you dont have friends sometime but why else I always sometime around? Cuz i care for you and everyone else ( eye smile and grin) that why i think your pretty special.

He then walked away as yui blushes as her heart beat more. She run up and grabbed his wrist.

Yui: w-wait, Tsuiseki.

Tsuiseki: yes?

Yui: u...um…. c-can i hang out with you?

Tsuiseki: of course.

**Timeskip**

Kuki, lala and hayai along risa and mio to throw a party to cheer up rito but then they see sokudo, john and rodrick arrived.

John: hey guys.

Kuki: john, rdorick, sokudo.

Lala: did you win sokudo?

Sokudo: nah, it got interrupt by the leader of the rodimude heart. Let say we fight and he was hard to beat, luckly john and rodrick help me out.

Lala smiled and gave him a hug.

Lala: I'm just glad your alright, i was begin to worried.

Kuki: it was reckless but see your alright.

Sokudo: and we got a problem, volt is back.

Kuki: I thought you got him?

Sokudo: apparently he cheated death.

Hayai: meaning he plan something big this time, but what?

Kuki: I don't know.

Sokudo: so you told risa and mio.

Kuki: yes.

Risa: is it true?!

Mio: wait you and your brother are drive and mach?!

Sokudo: yep.

Risa: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Risa then hugged him.

Risa: THIS IS AMAZING!

She kiss him on the lips.

Kuki: (jealously) risa! Stop! He have a mission to do!

Lala: HEY!

Then they turn to see Hikari arrived make them jump a bit.

Sokudo: oh hey Hikari

Hikari: you aware volt is back?

Sokudo: yeah, (texing his phone) gonna let my bro know.

Kuki begin to activate her watch for rodimude tracking.

Hikari: i watch your fight with heart, he lucky he didn't went dead zone.

Sokudo: dead zone? What's that?

Hikari: it's when he building up latent energy into his heart. He gains an increase in combat prowess at the cost of losing control over his body. Heart also gets stronger with each encounter, allowing him to keep pace with the evolving Riders and their upgrades.

Sokudo: that explain why i cant hit him

This give lala, hayai and kuki an idea of a project.

Hikari: john and rodrick report a man is starting some sort of blackout.

Then came is John and Rodrick.

John: he wearing a white suit, white hat and he was carrying a briefcase.

Sokudo: thanks guys.

Kuki found 3 rodimude beeping.

Kuki: found 3

Sokudo: we need to keep dark mashin chaser occupied

Mr. Belt:( mad face) as long you dont do anyhting foolish! Your not ready to face heart and no one cant replace a speedster like you.

Sokudo: hehe, I'm sorry.

Mr. Belt: you did remind me of something though, Sokudo. The reason why i developed the tridoron...after i thought lost proto drive, I wanted the strength to protect whoever i was fightijg alongside and racing too.

Sokudo: i see...so it's kind of like a body for you?

Mr. Belt: if you to ever die in battle, be sure that i would be right by your side...with the tridoron !

Sokudo: you can count on me! So how do we trick dark mashin?

Kuki: with these.

3 new shift cars drive in, a red monster truck like, a white car and purple car.

Kuki: meet deco traveler, road winter, and colorful commercial.

Risa: aw so cute !

Kuki: tsuisek will deal with the two rodimude around

Hikari: I'll assist with you sokudo

Meanwhile

In the aquarium room , rodimude 000 and heart sat on their seats while blankets around including the white sheet with a metal part on top then brain came in

Brain: You have acted rashily ,recklessly and brutally...you got what you deserved !

Heart: You care about me dont you , brain ?

Brain: let me handle the rest

Rodimude 000: I'm coming too...

Brain: very well.

As brain and rodimdue 000 went off while heart look back at the white sheet with the metal part

With Tsuiseki

Tsuiseki and yui who is watching rito doing good deeds evsn wearing the sign of bis punishment from yui.

Tsuiseki you see? Rito is a nice guy.

Yui: he sure is.

Tsuiseki: say you heard of kamen rider drive and mach around here?

Yui: (blush a bit) y-yeah all over t-the news a-and the school too, i-I'm happy there doing w-what right of keeping the city safe.

Tsuiseki: which one is your favorite rider?

Yui: u-um…

Tsuiseki: come on you can trust me.

Yui: it's, it's m-mach!

He blush of that.

Tsuiseki: c-cool um, what you like about mach?

Yui: well I-i never told anyone as is such embarrassing i-if they know or see h-h-how munch of a fan i am to him, well i like mach, he's flashy, courageous, very fast and seem really a nice guy. I-I was hoping to meet him one day.

Tsuiseki:( blush ) I-im sure you will.

Then they see a little girl crying which rito notice.

Rito: hey what's the matter little girl ? You lost ?

Then rito hold her hand to find the little girl's mom

Rito: hey does anyone knows this little girl's mother is ? She's lost ? Does anyone knows her mother ?

Yui: yuuki

They turn to see yui and Tsuiseki

Rito: kotegawa, Tsuiseki

Tsuiseki: we'll help this little girl find her mother.

Yui: so dont worry

So they went to go help the little girl , they finally found her mother as yui heart beat more.

Tsuiseki smile to see yui apologizing to rito and remove the sign but suddenly 2 rodimude came in finding mach.

Tsuiseki: shit, there here.

He put on his single bike driver and got his shift bike he put it in.

**SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! MACH!**

Tsuiseki: let's, henshin!

He close it as he to transformed into mach.

Yui and rito turn to see two rodimide here about to hurt them but got shot to see mach has arrived make yui gasp in awe.

Mach: tracking, terminating, both done in (clap his hands together) ...mach speed! (Did a flashy pose) kamen rider, mach!

Yui: …. whoa….

Mach: (walk up to rito and yui) figure i find them but your friend is okay, you two hide, I got this.

Rito: you got it!

Rito and yui went hiding as mach begin fighting the two rodimude. , he hit his button

ALWAYS MACH !

He speed in punching and kicking each of them down , he spin in circle shooting them with his wheel gun . then eblow the first rodimude then kick the second one and his motorcyle came in tp rammed them to the floor.

press the button

SINGAL BIKE ! RIDER ! MACH ! HISSATU FULL THROTTLE ! MACH !

Then colorful energy around him as he jump up to do a spin wheel kick at them till they explode, land on his feet.

Yui who watch it amaze

Yui's thought: so cool

With sokudo

Sokuso driving his tridoron with lala and hikari with his motorcyle

Sokudo: if I'm not mistakenly , he gonna use the same controller like before

Lala: the same as he gonna find somewhere with enough power

Sokudo: lala, look.

Then they spotted the man with a white suit, white hat and holding a briefcase.

Lala: it's volt!

As the tridoron and hikari stop in between him.

Sokudo: not so fast volt!

Volt: ah drive, here i thought you die from heart.

Sokudo: heh, I'm full of surprises.

Volt: then you be surprise about this .

He open the briefcase to show the controller.

He throw the case as he transformed into his rodimdue form as elecric built around him.

Mr. Belt: the control device stores goat's programming! It used the stolen electricity to generate a physical body! In other words, the machine is his real body!

Volt: let the unholy night begin!

Sokudo dodge as hikari shoot him and push the weapon to his Palm

**BRAKE UP!**

He transformed to mashin chaser to push him away as sokudo put on the shift car as a lever to shift it.

Sokudo: henshin!

**DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

He transformed into drive and got his wheel , drive and mashin drive punching as drive slash him but they get shocked by volt.

Drive pull out his hunter he put on his shifter.

**TIRE KOUGAN! JUSTICE HUNTER!**

He change his wheel and throw the mettalic top to prison him

Drive: now to finish you!

Before he could dark mshin shot him, brain came in to free volt then he escape.

Mashin chaser: brain!

Drive: okay time for the plan, tridoron!

The tridoron did the donut spin making the smoke

As meet deco traveler, road winter, and colorful commercial make a decoy drive and mahsin chaser drove off which brain and dark mashin follow

Drive and lala in the tridoron driving.

Drive: that will keep them busy a bit.

Mashin chaser: we have to hurry before he start the blackout!

Lala: right!

As so they drove in quickly to find the electric rodimude, with volt went to the building with the screen.

Volt: my great unfinished work will finally be completed!

He throw the device as an electric dancing around it till he heard the tridoron and mashin chaser driving his ride arrived.

**ROLL OUT! TRIDORON! TYPE WILD!**

The tridoron set as wild, volt pull out some cars to make himself a giant car with spider limbs to grab both of them.

Mashin chaser shooting it to let go

Drive: thanks hikari!

As they look the build up electric going crazy.

Drive: try to messed with my ride? Now, let's take things apart.

He pull out the tenchnic car he shift

**DRIVE! TYPE: TECHNIC!**

Mr. Belt: right! roll out, tridoron!

Now it set as technic

**TYPE TECHNIC!**

The robot car is fighting as lala and mahsin chaser going up stairs as the robot car destroy the spider car. volt climbing up

**ALL TIRE ATTACK!**

All the tire attack volt but he still climing up , the screen is still building up munch electric. Volt arrived try to stop them but the tech tridoron came in to swatted him.

Mahsin chaser shoot the device and destroyed it.

Volt: No!

Drive: end of the line! You're coming along for the ride! Mr belt!

Mr. Belt: okay!

Shift his car then press the lever.

**DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!**

He grab him then spin him card as drive got up and deliver a kick

**THE FINISHER! FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!**

Drive jump up to deliver a kick to him which volt expldoed.

Lala: we did it!

Drive: yeah.

As the light came back on.

**Meanwhile**

At the aquiram with heart and brain along rodimude 000.

Brain: I'm sorry, seem they tricked us.

Heart: donr worry about it.

Then an electric zap the white sheets.

Heart: thanks to you two. Volt's ulterior goals been accomplished. The chip he removed from the controller was able gather some stolen electricity.

They walk up to remove the sheet, it was a girl wearing a black ballet attire bur nurses hat

Heart: she will finally return to us...one of our dear friends who will be among the promised number.

She wakes up and got up.

?: good morning, mr. Heart.

Heart: good morning medical, (smirk) it warms my heart to see you.

**With mach**

Mach has already drop rito home and then he drove with yui to drop her here.

Mach: there you go.

Yui: thank you so munch, is really an honor to meet you in person.

Mach: thanks.

Yui: wait before you go, c-can i ask who are you under the mask.

Mach: let say someone at your school, beside you have good heart in mach speed to make many friends.

He drove off as yui smile as she touch her heart.

Yui:_ mach… my speedster knight in shining armor._

**The next day **

Sokudo and lala are walking as sokudo sneeze a bit.

Lala: is there something wrong?

Sokudo: oh nothing, just a sneeze, also i have a feeling as if an annoying fly gonna buzz around.

What they didn't know is that something flying somewhere around earth looking for the princess.

Sokudo: just in case , let head to the nurses office

They went inside to check the office.

Sokudo: hello?

They check the nurse not here.

Lala: where's the nurse?

Sokudo: maybe late or something, guess we'll be heading back to class.

Lala: you shouldn't sokudy.

Sokudo: well there's no nurse around here so what then?

Lala: peke, can i please have a costume change?

Peke: yes mam!

Flashes around lala, the light died down to show she wearing a nurse outfit, Sokudo blush and his tail show wiggle a bit.

Sokudo: that works too, hello nurse lala.

Lala: please hop onto the bed so i can give a full body examinations.

Sokudo: sure.

He lay down on the bed then she wend on top of him.

Lala: is time to check your temperature okay? I'm going to use my special technique , just, for , sokudy~.

Sokudo smirked they kiss deeply as he grab her tail as she moan when they break the kiss.

Sokudo: hehe sorry nurse, my hand slip a bit.

She made a smirk of her own then gently grab his base tail then slowly slide her hand up giving her feance shivers in a good way, when she reached the tip of his tail she kiss the tip.

Sokudo: you sure know good treatments.

She giggled then start to lick the tip of his tail. Then she remove his shirt to lick him around then to his pants, smile seductively, pull his pants down to see his dick long and hard.

Lala: don't worry, nurse lala will take care of you~.

Sokudo: please nurse lala, i need to be healed.

Lala:(lick her lips) of course, now stay still and let the nurse do her work~.

She start to lick around the head, she kiss it. She licking his cock all over make it nice and wet. He grunting in pleasure of enjoying her tongue and she go licking his balls more and sucking it . she open her mouth then begin to sucking sokudo's cock. her head bop up and down along he rubbing her tail on the tip as she moan more and more enjoying him pleasure her tail too. she giggle as sucking faster and faster as sokuso can feel it and can't hold on anymore.

Sokudo: lala, lala I'm cumming!

He cummed a lot inside of her mouth, she drink it and gulp all of it down make a pop noise, she giggle with her smile and lick her lips.

Lala: you like?

Sokudo: love it, I'm all better now.

She smile more and snuggled. Then they turn to see is a woman, who has green eyes and brownish red hair, she also has pointy elf-like ears that she hides underneath her hair to blend in with humans. often wears a lab coat, a pink top that slightly shows the top of her breasts that's held together by a belt on her waist and a black skirt.

?: I see you two are having fun.

Sokudo: hi I'm sokudo.

?: so your the famous hybrid, nice to meet you, I'm Mikado Ryoko.

Sokudo: oh your an alien too? Cool and is nice to meet you too.

Mikado: you too, is great to see drive around the school, not to mention how cute you are

Sokudo: yeah but your pretty too and along smart, lala was giving me a check up.

Mikado: oh stop your flattering.

Sokudo: nice to seeyah, let head back to class lala.

Lala: sure.

As so they left and mikado smile.

Mikado: (giggle) lala not the only who can play doctor~.

**Timeskip**

After class sokudo and lala is walking as he sneeze again.

Sokudo: again, i have a feeling is someone.

Lala: that would maybe explain it.

Something just flew behind them land down at the ground make them turn around.

Sokudo: huh? Guess that solve my question.

From the dust coming out is a man wearing… some sort of old timie 'futuristic' outfit, blond hair ,wearing a helmet and a belt buckle and a rocket jet pack.

Sokudo: _a bucket head man?_

Sokudo and lala look each other, they shrugged as they about to walk out.

?: wait! Please wait! Lala! Long time no see my love.

Lala: wait what? Who Are you?

?: oh that earth humor? Or you exactly forgot this pretty handsome face?

Sokudo: hey lala who's the bucket head man?

? bucket head?!

Sokudo: cuz he seem to know you.

Peke: miss lala, did you know he's wearing the uniform from planet kirara?

Lala: yeah now I remember your rocket right?

Sokudo: I thought it was bucket head.

?: stop calling me that! But no I'm not rocket, I'm pikari!

Sokudo: oh well hey pimary.

Pikari: pikari!

Sokudo: whatever.

Lala: whoops sorry, all you kirarians dress the same kinda blend together, kay bye.

Pikari: but wait lala, i travel across the star to see your face!

Lala: what you want then?

Pikari: tell me this, are the rumors true that your engaged?

Lala: yep.

pikari:i heard you attended was an earthling but, (point at sokudo)don't tell me is that tiny weirdo dull looking lack of mind right there?

sokudo: hey!

Lala: you jerk! Sokudo is not dull!

sokudo: beside, at least I don't wear a stupid lame outfit bucket head pickle!

Pikari: PIKARI!

Sokudo: that what I said Pomero, that outfit looks pajamas from space.

Pikari: why do you keep spelling my name wrong! it's pikari!

Sokudo: exactly what I said Potato.

Pikari: again pikari!

Sokudo: but like I said, your suit look exactly as a baby's PJ strentch out.

Pikari: what was that? you don't recognize regalay? I'll have you know is kirarain's technology, not only these are state of the ark but also universe reveard, man earth must be premetive then rumor.

Sokudo: please, it took you way longer to find lala? Hell my tridoron car can find anyone in like 1 or 2 second before you even blank, that's how earth tech better then your toy's.

Pikari: and what kind of backwards machine is that?

Sokudo: man, you think earth is not impressive, I bet your flying made your brain even slower as I thought Pirana.

Pikari: pikari, beside your earth's technology are not impressive then of mine.

Mr. belt make a mad face and sokudo frown.

Sokudo: honestly you came across the galacy to this planet so you talk about how cool your suit and all.

Pikari: what?! No! (then he blast off)

Sokudo: this guy for real?

Lala: oh yeah that guy, he never left munch an impression of me because he always blast off prematury.

Peke: key real talk though, all kiraran talk are like that.

Mr. Belt: that's so sad even I don't feel sorry for him one bit.

Sokudo: foruze can blast off awesome then this guy, hell brad can make space like a playground.

Lala: oh I know foruze!

Sokudo: you know him?

Lala: know him?! every galaxy heard of foruze and even gina! Two rider travel of space and stronger!

Sokudo: oh I know brad and Kirby, i'll might ask john so you can meet them.

Lala: anyway let's go.

Sokudo: sure.

Rito:(running) hey guys!

Lala: hey rito!

Sokudo: sup buddy, INCOMING!

Pikari: your not gonna give off that easily Earthling!(flying back)

Sokudo and lala: rito look! (push him flying and down)

As pikari land down the smoke clear.

Peke: miss lala!

Mr. belt: everyone okay!?

Lala: hey! What you think your doing pikari?!

Sokudo: your really starting to annoying me Bucket head Pengly.

Pikari: pikari, and you should but back away earthling, this doesn't involve you !(turn at lala)and maybe you should ask yourself the same question. Why you ever married a boy like him when someone like me is avaible to you ? is this choice not obvious to you ? i'm the most sutiable suitor the suit !

sokudo: the only avaible to you is to be back to your home planet dude, listen carefuly...I couldn't care less about you or your suit. Lala made her choice and is the right one by her heart and mind together, she picked me cuz I love her ever since we was friends we get to know each other, you don't know real love and I appreciate you better not bother us too munch

peke: miss lala, you didn't happen to carelessly promise to marrid this stange vasmon as well did you?

lala: no way, pikari is not my type

pikari: is alright lala, you probably did on a wind, and I forgive you (come close to her)

Sokudo: dude I warning you

Piakri: now let's say goodbye to this dull planet(hold her)

Sokudo and mr. belt: DULL PLANET?!

Pikari: you be the happiness bride on kiraran, we gonna jump away with my rocket suit.

He blast off while holding lala but what pikari didn't know that sokudo grab him from behind.

Lala felt annoyed so she pull out a screwdriver like.

Pikari: oh that's cute what is it?

Sokudo: a new ride for ya.

Pikari:(Turn to see a pissed off sokudo) what?! how did you-

Sokudo: I got a better question, would you please... LET GO OF MY LALA?!

He pull out his steering wheel sword and lala's screwdriver hit to his belt make it malfunction.

Pikari: hey what you two doing?!

Lala: seeyah!

Sokudo: and i'm sure wouldn't want to be ya!

Sokudo uppercut pikari's to the face sent him flying uncontrol, as sokudo wrapped his arm on lala's waist.

Sokudo: I gotcha lalaly.

Lala: yay! Oh and here, this one help you fly.

She pull out a clip heart to put on his chest as he got deviluke wings.

Sokudo: thanks.

Lala: now peke!

Peke: honest miss lala!

Peke got devil wings too, as the two flying.

Lala: oh no, where do rito land?

Sokudo: how about right there? (point over there)

Lala: oh right!

**Later at night**

Lala, sokudo and tsuiseki home from school , rito lay down the couch.

Tsuiseki: so how it goes?

Sokudo: annoying flying pess name pearly ,one of lala's marriage problem who try to take her by force and an idiot.

Hikari: a kiraian?

Sokudo: yep.

Tsuiseki: is he a buckethead?

Sokudo: yep.

Rito groan a bit.

Sokudo: hey bro, you doing okay?

Lala: how you holding up? You feel any better yet?

Rito: I don't know, I think the last thing I remember an impact, and If I recall come crashing to the ground. I know this might sound crazy but I saw two angels, big wings swoop down from the sky and save us.

Sokudo: your welcome.

Lala: oh you must be thinking of me and sokudy.

Rito:(feel freaked out) now I think about it, those two angels was, these huge black devil like wings growing out of there back! THEY MUST BE THE D-

Lala put a pillow on his face.

Lala: oh come on that just crazy talk, you just hit your head or something!

Sokudo: well that's some thank you, I have friend who demon and angel, you don't see me freaked out.

Tsuiseki: yeah, but at lease rito is safe, he survive anything what hit him.

Sokudo: totally.

Kuki and hayai came in.

Hayai: hey guys.

Tsuiseki: hey hayai, hey kuki.

Kuki: what happen to rito?

Sokudo: well we have to push out to safety.

Hayai: why?

Sokudo: the pirelo bucket head?

Kuki: who?

Lala: pikari from the planet karaian.

Kuki: oh, them.

Sokudo: you know them?

Hayai: they really are the people who are very confident of their suit and flying.

Kuki: we visit once as is a bit too munch flashy and guys flirt with us annoying.

Sokudo:(sneeze and sigh) speak of the fly, he's toward our us right now.

Pikari flying toward the house.

Pikari: there you are!

Sokudo: lala let's go.

Lala: okay.

Sokudo make a whistle.

As outside as hikari came flying tridoron transformed into type technic ,lala and sokudo.

Pikari: lala!

Lala got her metallic racket with booster jet.

pikari: lala!

But the tridoron robot grab him.

Sokudo: alright lala, let him have it!

The tridoron spin fast when he let go of pikari lala swing her recket.

Lala: GET SERVED!

Sent him sky flying again.

Kuki, hayai, hikari, john and Rodrick sees him flying.

Kuki: like his people.

Hayai: never stop.

Tsuiseki: Bye poopla!

Hikari: IT'S PIKAAAARRIIIIII!( Flying distance)

**The next day**

Sokudo and the gang walking as he sneeze.

Sokudo: tch he really gonna strike at any moment.

Rito: yeah.

Sokudo: hey lala let go check on the nurses office when we get to school.

Lala: okay! (giggle)

When they made it to the school sokudo and lala in her nurse outfit arrived the office.

Sokudo: okay lala, I think this is where pielo gonna come and strike here, god he cant take a break.

Lala: yeah, they can be tenacious.

sokudo: just in case, (whisper to her as she smirk) ohkay lala i'm going to the bathroom

lala: of course, i'll be waiting here alone

sokudo: yeah, hope peolre not come

pikari: it's pikari !

sokudo open the door

pikari: whoops

sokudo: gotcha !

pikari: whoops, that's it ! rocketanium beam !

he fired a yellow beam at lala but sokudo's tial swatted to deflect hit piakri as he scream and went to the floor paralyze

pikari: a-a-a daibloke ?!

sokduo: oh you heard of my kind, correction , i'm a half human and half daibloke

pikari: w-w-what ?! I-impossible , e-even my kind never messed with them

sokduo:(crack his knuckles )Well you did, 3 strikes of annoyance and your out

pikari scream ni fear as sokudo giving him a beat down a lot then after he done ,Mikado came

sokudo: hey Mikado

Mikado: hello you two, I see pikari was doing something after I heal him , my mistake

sokudo: sorry of the trouble, mind restrain him and launch him back where he came from ?

Mikado: of course.

She pick him up to walk away.

Sokudo:(turn at lala with a smirk) now, where were we, nurse lala?

She purred and kissed him then fell to the bed.

**Timeskip**

As john and Rodrick is chilling till sokudo and the gang came

sokudo: hey john

john: sup, how you doing ?

sokudo: good since peorl is gone for good, I was wondering you and Rodrick like to spar with me and my bro

Rodrick: how come?

Sokudo: just to have some exersise.

john:i agree

Rodrick: indeed, having fun is a treausrble thing

tsuiseki: the audinence will like it.

Lala: this should be fun!

Rito: agree.

As soon sokudo and tsuiseki getting ready as they have their shift vechile , john and Rodrick got their cards.

Sokudo: henshin!

tsuiseki: let's, henshin!

john: henshin!

Rodrick: henshin.

**DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

**SINGAL! RIDER! MACH!**

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!/ DIEND!**

As the in their rider form, the whole students watching this as there cheering, even mikado, kuki, hayai, hikari, saki, risa, mio, ran and yui are watching drive and mach vs decade and diend.

Drive: ready?

Decade:(dusted his hands) yes I am.

Lala:(cheerleader outfit) go drive! Go!

Then decade and drive charge in jump to punch each other, they stumble back till they got their sword, decade swing his book sword and drive swing his steering wheel sword clahsing each other ,then drive about to slash him but decade pull out a card to insert.

**ATTACK RIDE! ILLUSION!**

Make 3 copy of himself as drvie pull out midnight shadow he shift.

**DRIVE! TYPE MIDNIGHT SHADOW!**

Then make shadow clones, as the clones fighting, mach and diend blasting each other with their weapon, along punching and kicking, and punching as diend dash in speed punching him as mach then slash him of a wheel gun then diend pull out another card to insert

**ATTACK RIDE! BARRIER!**

A Barrier blocked mach's gun shot, decade and drive clashing of their blades as drive pull a card

Decade: let see who faster (he insert the card)

**FORM RIDE! FAIZ! ACCEL! **

he turn into faiz in his accel formed while dusted his hands.

D-Faiz: lets go.

drive: ahaha I like your style

D-Faiz press the button on his wrist and Drive crank his lever

**START UP!**

**SP-SPEED!**

then they zig zag clashing with punches ,kciks around when everything is slow motion while diend and mach figting as he pull a card he insert.

**KAMEN RIDE! GATTACK!**

He summon gattack who charge slashing mach but the speedster secondary rider push him.

Gattack click the his lever and mach press the button.

Gattack: Clock up!

**CLOCK UP! **

**ALWAYS MACH!**

The two secondary rider speed off clashing as well more and zig zag with the first riders as it was crazy, as D-Faiz pull a card to insert and drive shift , mach too and diend insert the card

**FULL THROTTTLE SPEED!**

**SINGAL BIKE! RIDER! MACH! HISSATU FULL THROTTLE! MACH!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! F-F-FAIZ!/ D-D-DIEND!**

All the four rider did their final attack to each other when explosion, everything back to normal to see the four rider on one knee as they panting.

Decade: seem a tie.

Drive: yeah.

Mach: awesome.

Diend: you guys are pretty good.

Drive: thanks.

lala hugged drive

lala: that was awesome !

drive: yep

**the next day**

sokudo is waxing his car along tsuiseki as well , lala with zastin, kuki ,hayai and mikan at the living room.

Hikari is outside looking the view as he remember a flashabck.

Somewhere a planet when fire and destruction as begin to rain young hikari running with the blond little girl with black dress till the rodimude around with heart in rodimude form as trying of finding the exit and escape ship.

Young hikari look down wearing mr. Belt.

Young hikari: so i become drive.

Mr. Belt: as but a kamen rider, who chosen and purpose to protect life to every innocent and freedom for humanity and peace.

He nodded.

Young hikari: eve go!

Eve: no! I can't!

Young hikari: you have to get out of here!

Eve: (hug him tight and in tears) i cant leave you big brother!

Young hikari: (hug her) me too, but i need you to be alive, that what tearju and my parents wanted.

He shift the blank black car and star the lever

Young hikari: henshin!

**DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!**

He transformed into a black prototype drive of no wheel, he charge in punching and kick each of the rodimude down as push them . He pick up eve to running as there near the exit and when they about to , heart came.

Proto drive: eve, I promise and swear I'll be back , you have to promise...were not weapons , we have souls and a heart with our own minds, i know you will always have the light shine bright as the sun. You must use these power for what right, protect everyone that close to you and home along inncoent

She nodded as proto drive let her down as she look at proto drive charge at heart begin fighting bim but no luck as heart beating him , proto drive aint giving up as eve in tears.

Proto drive: go eve! Don't look back! Remember who we are! And I'll be waiting and find you !

Eve: and I'll promise to be strong to protect you too big brother! (she run off)

As heart heat up as deliver a punch but proto drive remove mr belt as he throw him very far.

Mr. Belt: adam!

Young hikari make a portal to save mr. Belt and eve.

**End flashback**

Hikari sigh of that memories.

Hikari: (sigh) That where i ever saw her

But he felt a familiar sense , the same from long time ago.

Hikari:( eyes wide) no way...she here...

**Meanwhile**

A mysterious blonde girl in a battle black attire float softly down on the top of the roof's poles. Looking the view, lift her finger when the bird land on it and so do two birds on top of her head.

?: such a calm and peaceful planet, although rodimdue is around here.

**Meanwhile**

As sokudo and tsuiseki came in the living after cleaning their car to see lala, zastin, kuki, hayai and mikan having tea.

Sokudo: hey guys.

Lala: hey sokudy.

Tsusieki: where's hikari?

Mikan: he said he'll be back, went on a drive.

Sokudo: nice.

As everyone drinking really.

Zastin: i notice the absent of rito.

Tsusieki: yeah where is he?

Mikan: i sent rito there to run some arrends.

Zastin: a very wise request.

Sokudo: my dad helping his dad out with some drawing matriels.

Mikan: i just realise!

Lala: what's wrong mikan?

Mikan: there was one more thing i have to pick up!

Kuki: he be alright.

Hayai: lala and i can get it for you.

Zastin: no no pricness lala, i shall retrieve it!

Sokudo: how about me and lala go I wanna show her to shop.

Kuki: last time she went by herself it didn't pick the right one.

Lala: this time it'll be different!

**With rito**

Rito walk out after his shopping, he encounter haruna on the way of shopping as haruna went to meet up with risa and mio.

While he walking he look up the list to see what left, then he see a shop that is taiyaki. He went to grab a bite, while holding the bag of taiyaki and ate one, he turn to see the mysterious blonde girl who lean on the fence pole who staring at rito quietly.

Rito: _who is that girl? She got long blonde hair, is problery longer then lala's._ ( notice she kept staring at him a lot) _Huh? She looking at me? No she staring at me,_ (look at his taiyaki) _maybe she hungry._

He walk up to her.

Rito: um, would you like to have one of my taiyaki?

?: hm?

Rito: please help yourself, i have more if you want one

She took one then taste it , she accept it how is good.

Rito: the taiyaki shop is really good. People. Come all over city for this fix, i cant say i blame them.

?:( swallowed it) i have to admit ,earth have some rather bizzare foods.

Rito: haha oh yeah earth does have some great - eh, wait did you say earth? (she came close and brag his shoulder) uh what's going on?

?: are you the being known as rito yuuki, an ally to the being sokudo raitouningu.

Rito: what how you know my name and how you know sokudo?

?: I've been searching the cosmos for him, since you know him…

Rito: for him.

She turn her right hand into a blade make rito scream to dodge in shock and fear.

Rito: so you really are an alien then!

?: correct, a namonsince adventure contract me to end kamen rider drive's life, now take me to him or i will end you as well. I bare no grudge against you but you must die.

**Meanwhile**

Sokudo,lala, Tsuiseki, kuki,hayai and zastin heard beeping.

Sokudo: what that sound?

Lala: is coming from my lab!

Then when they rush in to see what it is, a call.

?: yaahoo, my lala! It's me, I'm sure you recognize me right?

Lala: lacopso?!

A small green alien man with pointy ears, wearing a king outfit.

Lapsco: hahahaha! Yes the Prince of planet gamma as well your number one fiance canimdidate !

Sokudo: so he another one?

Kuki: a biggest scum on the planet.

Hayai: a creep.

Tsuiseki: another jerk on the list, why am i not surprise.

Lapsco: ah sokudo raitoningu! We finally meet and you took my bride!

Sokudo: well my girlfriend and sooner fiance, i appreciate you leave us alone, we already deal with candidate jerk already.

Lapsco: hehe you sure have guts, i came to earth to pick her up! A special seat next to me!

Lala: (stick her tongue and pull her left eyelid) bleeh! No way! Haven't you heard? Sokudy is my boyfriend and future husband.

Sokudo: you heard her, so fly off or else you be flat in the ground!

Lapsco: not until you wont anymore hehehe.

Sokudo: huh?

Lala: what you talking about?

Lapsco: are you familiar with "golden darkness"?

Sokudo, tsuiseki and Lala: who?

Hayai: she's a deadly assassin of the galaxy, her ability make weapon out of her body called " transfer ability"

Kuki: like hikari's abilites.

Mr. Belt: she's a legendary and top among assassin, even took out some of the rodimude as well.

Lapsco: indeed, I've got her under contract to eliminate you raitoningu sokudo ! Even she'll get the job done as i told her to harm anyone close to you. (turn at Lala) now then I'll along shortly to get you ! Wait for me lala!

The screen turn off

Sokudo: harm anyone that close to me, (gasp) oh no rito! Lala! Kuki! Hayai! Bro! come on!

They nodded as they rush in.

**With rito **

Rito run off being chase by golden darkness , she jump up ready to slash him. But she quickly move out of the way of a blasting energy bullets. She turn to see mashine chaser holding his gun mode weapon and on his motorcycle.

Golden darkness: your the grim reaper, one of the rodimude's hitman.

Mahsin chaser: was, not anymore, I wont allow you to harmed rito yuuki (turn at him) quickly hop in!

Rito: you don't have to tell me twice!

Rito quickly got on the backseat as mashin chaser drove off in speed .

Golden darkness show angel wings to flew in tp catch up

Golden darkness's thought: so he no longer with the rodimude then ? Protecting the earhtling including this one. But why he so familiar ...

She then slashing along the mace foot she has made but aint working since mashin chaser dodge it all.

Golden darkness: he munch faster as i expected.

Then mahsin chaser park right through the parking lot between it.

Mashin chaser: you should hide, now.

Rito: who is this mysterious girl? Why she want with sokudo? What is she? Some kind of temrinator?

Mahsin chaser: no, an assassin...look out!

Golden darkness: that exactly what i am.

He quickly push rito out of the way of the wrecking ball golden darkness.

Then mashin chaser stand face to face at her, he stared at her quietly.

Mashin chaser:_ eve...what did they do to make your eyes so, empty.…_

golden darkness start to morph her hand into a blade.

Golden darkness: why are you protecting him ? Is it your kind against earthling ?

Mashin chaser: i was lie and brainwash and now I'm free, an ally to kamen rider drive.

Golden darkness: then tell me where is he and my spare your life.

Mawhin chaser: I will not.

Golden darkness: then I'll have to take your life.

Mashin chaser took out spider car to his break gunner.

**TUNE: CHASER ARCHNID RACER!**

He now have his fang ax point at yami ready to fight.

Mashin chaser: who sent you? State your indo of why you want to take down drive.

Yami: he's a bloodthristy diabolical villain.

Mashin chaser: then he would never be a kamen rider, stand down your target.

Golden darkness: negative , i have to do of my contract.

But then suddenly zastin came in to block it with his sword.

Mashin chaser: what are you doing here?

Golden darkness jump back.

Golden darkness: and who might you be?

Zastin: hmph! Isn't that obvious? I'm an offi-

Mashin chaser karate chop his neck to make him unconscious.

Mashin chaser: please, stay out of this.

He move him to riot.

Mashin chaser: (turn golden darkness) shall we?

Golden darkness: yes.

They charge in each other to clashing their blades, mashin chaser kick her stomach but as she bounce back slash him 3 times but grab her arm to throw her, she quickly got up running avoiding mashin chaser's gunner break shooting but pull out a flare shift gun he put in.

**TUNE! FLARE!**

He shooting flames bullet at her as she got hit a bit then she flew up but Mashin chaser jump up make wings to, surprise golden darkness a little bit.

Machine chaser and golden darkness are in a dog fight, as then drive ,mach ,kuki, hayai and Lala arrived.

Drive: rito you okay?

They turn to see mahsin chaser fighting golden darkness.

Drive: that must be golden darkness.

Kuki: and hikari fighting her.

Rito: she said she an assassin and your her target sokudo and also she sound like she not play around.

Mikado: he's correct. (came in) her codename is golden darkness.

Rito: what?

Drive: hey Mikado.

Rito: hey how long have you been there?

Mikado: that girl is well know and highly dangerous and space assassin almost like hikari a hit man.

Drive: Lapsco the one sent her to kill me, said any of her body can transformed into a weapon.

Mikado: I never expect her to come at earth, hikari surely handling her.

Drive: well i joining, you coming lala?

Lala: sure!

Mach: i keep kuki, hayai, and rito safe!

As golden darkness land at the part of the Frances.

Golden darkness: transformations!

Her hair now show tentacles morph into Dragon heads, mashin chaser quickly pull out road winter to put in.

**TUNE! ROAD WINTER!**

He blast an ice energy to block it and switch to a viper car.

**TUNE: VIPER CHASER RACER! **

He whip snake the frozen hair and try to hit golden darkness but make her hair a blade tentacle to block it but pushing her back. he land down to thrust whip her but quickly flew up with her angel wings look down at mashin chaser then at drive and Lala came in.

Golden darkness: kamen rider drive, are you ready to die?

Drive: sorry, always find a way from dead end.

Lala: is our turn to take you on!

Golden darkness: lala satalin deviluke, are you certain you want to take me on?

Drive: oh she do, beside i know lapsco the one hired you to kill Me.

Golden darkness: oh?

Drive: he told me, and also if you want to try to kill me, I'm not that really easy to do so. (point his steering wheel blade at her)

Golden darkness: very well.

Drive: also i know your not a bad person but I like to see what you can do, lala, hikari, ready?

Lala: yeah!

Mashin chaser nodded.

Golden darkness just pecked up a little as she avoid the incoming tridoron and mashin chaser's break gunner gun mode blast then they hop on to driving as lala and rito flying up thanks to yami's attack, mach driving to follow. Golden darkness try to chase Drive with her multiple hair fist, lala and rito running avoid the hair fist, then mashin chaser pull out midnight shadow he put to his break gunner.

**TUNE: MIDNIGHT SHADOW!**

He blasting many shadow tire shurikan to cut golden darkness's hair fists, drive see rito accidentally went to a private bath for woman.

Drive: oh riot, i need a boost up, mashin chaser!

He nodded as he toss his bat car to him.

Drive: well here goes nothing.

He put it as he shift it to exit out of the car.

**TIRE KOUGEN! BAT RACER!**

He now have a black and bat symbol with blue line and bat wings as he flying up with lala. He continue to fire, Drive continue to fire his doorgun at golden darkness as she dodging it, lala dodges the assassin's blade that cut the pole.

Lala: that's really cool, she have the ability to transformed her body at will.

Drive: just like Hikari.

Lala: okay then! Is my turn to show up my skill!

Lala outfit flash as her female drive Armor outfit and use her dial phone to summon a a cannon like blaster.

Lala: is mister goo launcher time! Take this!

She shooting at her but dodges as golden darkness got slash by drive's sterling wheel blade sent her stumble in the air then got shoot by energy flame, turn to see Mashin chaser flying.

Drive: careful where you fire Lala.

Lala: right.

Golden darkness: (turn mashin chaser) you have trans ability too, are you from where i was born

Mashin chaser: we have met.

Lala: (use her d phone to summon a device grabber pinched) I'll use mister grabby hand! Get her!

Try to grab her as mashin chaser see the principal being a perv of seeing golden darkness' skirt. She and mashin chaser make fist a lot but mahsin chaser make gauntlet fist as they punches the perv.

Golden darkness: i have no patience for perverts.

Mashin chaser: agree.

Drive: wide open! Your in for a drive! (shift his belt and the lever)

**THE FINISHER! FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!**

Mashin chaser press the button.

**EXECUTION! MAX FLARE!**

Drive and lala jump up as the tridoron zoom jump in circle around golden darkness, they kick zig zag around her and mashin chaser charge a big fire blast at her.

Golden darkness tumble to the ground but got up. As she land at the floor, drive and they other came in face to face to her.

Drive: well golden darkness, your really cool and your still standing.

Golden darkness: thank you, but i still have to end you. (turn at Lala) why put yourself in jeopardy just to protect this monster?

Lala: this monster?

Drive: okay G D, what lapsco told you that describe me?

Golden darkness: my clients told me everything, he said your a diabolical manic of a threat.

Drive: i see, is a huge misunderstanding and he trick you. Let be for real, if i am a bad guy i would be with the rodimude and there the huge threat. You know rider right?

She nodded.

Drive: you know dark riders?

She nodded.

Drive: am i a dark rider?

Golden darkness: no.

Drive : there, in fact. Lala is strong and smart as she could handle herself, find one way to call help and escape. I love her the way i am, beside i live on earth since I'm a half human and half diabloke , i know lala when we was friends. She pick me as i lick her when we confess our feelings and now a couple as boyfriend and girlfriend. Now let be honest here golden darkness, does lapsco look like a guy who suited for her and Lala's type?

She shakes her head.

Drive: there, now were finally clear things up.

She kept staring at drive.

Drive: what?

Golden darkness: you kamen rider form and the name drive, remind me of someone close, (look at Mr. Belt) and i thought i recognize you and see you survive...a long time ago.

Mr. Belt: s-same with you...you look exactly like your creator.

Drive: mr. belt you know her?

Mr. belt: yes, Proto-drive and I, back the planet she use to be as disaster happen years ago when the rodimude invade here.

Drive: _wait, hikari was proto drive._

Kuki: _and that was when hikari was gone._

Hayai: _...hikari and golden darkness...and that means..._

Mashin chaser walk up to her as she look at him.

Mashin chaser: Your body can make a weapon but you never are one, we made a promise to be a family...Eve.

Golden darkness is shocked.

Golden darkness: how you know my name?

He made a pinky.

Mashin chaser: remember the promise we made?

She have her eyes wide with a slight gasp, then have a flashback

**Flashback**

Young golden darkness and young hikari as kids play around.

Young golden darkness: big brother, would you and tearju promise to always be with me? If something bad happen?

Young hikari: (petted her head and smile) of course, big brother always be at his lil sister's side, (make a pinky) a pinky promise, and i never forgot you and I'll be waiting for you.

She smile warmthly as she made a pinky promise that she so happy to have someone close and having a crush on him

**End flashback**

she then walked up to him.

Golden darkness: a-Adam?

Mashin chaser turn back to normal, she gasp as there is no lie, it really is him.

Hikari: yes, is me.

she then gives him a hug.

Golden darkness: i missed you...i thought you die, ( she look up at him) what happen?

Hikari: the rodimude, stick a core and sealed my memories as they lie and use me as a weapon , sokudo and thdy other help and free me when i remember you everything.

Golden darkness: I'm glad they did.

Hikari: you grow well, seem cute as ever.

Golden darkness blushed in embarrassment.

Golden darkness: t-thanks.

Then a wind a blow.

Rito: what was that?

Then they see a green saucer ship float Down by.

Drive: huh?

Mach: the hell?

Lapsco: what are you doing golden darkness?!

Drive: oh great, him.

Then the beat brought Lapsco down.

Lapsco: lapsco has arrived!

Rito: who this little green dude?

Lapsco: GAH! Silence primitive earthling!

Drive: hey there frog king, finally i see your toad face here.

Lapsco: grr, how dare you insult me and steal my lala!

Drive your lala? She would be with you if you was the last thing on the universe

Lapsco: (point at golden darkness) and you golden darkness, you are hired to kill someone not in time!

Lala: you leave my Sokudy alone! Yami now know the truth.

Lapsco: i did it all for you my darling lala! Now married me you can thank me later!

Drive: sorry she made up her mind, I'm her boyfriend and future fiance.

Lala: yay! And not a chance, i never forgive you for put on a hit on my boyfriend / fiance! You scum! (stick her tongue at him and pull her eyelid)

Drive: ha! Told you! She got you good!

Lapsco: (dramatically shocked) I'm scum?

Lala: (hugs him) you heard him! I would never ever marry anyone who so cruel and manipulated as you!

Mach: burn!

Hayai and kuki laugh at that.

Drive: well you is official , she my girl , so why don't you hope on your lilly pad and flew back to your swamp and marry a bullfrog, that will help you.

Mach: DOUBLE BURN!

Drive and mach laugh as they high five.

Lapsco: m-my heart can't take it anymore, (turn at golden darkness) listen golden darkness ! I'm going to hold you contable for not eliminating your target as contracted!

Golden darkness: I'm glad your here, i have something to talk to you as well. Is concern raitoningu sokudo known as kamen rider drive, he's not exactly what from the description you provides and he's speaks the truth.

Lapsco know he was busted

Lapsco: what are you talking about?

Hikari came up to him as Lapsco jump in fright

Hikari: you should be very truthful to assassin, taking any of them for a fool is a bad move , they need a reason and purpose for targets, i dislike how insect like you try to do that and get away with it.

Golden darkness: there will be some fierce consequence when you try to manipulate me.

Lapsco: there no foul play! Drive send to t-

Drive: pervy ugly lying toad king said what?

Lapsco: what?

Drive: too easy.

Lapsco: grrr!

Hiakri and golden darkness give lapsco a fierce look as he flinch in feared.

Hikari: I'm ending this right now, shall we?

Golden darkness: yes

Lapsco: if you assist of deying my order i shall have to punish you! Come out gmaaton!

A bright light shine down as he riding a big alien frog.

Rito: is that a giant frog?!

Drive: i knew it! I knew he's a frog king!

Mach: well, lets squish it!

Kuki: that a arugama

Peke: if this a real thing , I'm in fever pain !

Lapsco: golden darlness do you assist defy me ?!( she didnt say a word) go gamatan i want you to punish them !

It shoot mucus as everyone dodge it , when it spill at golden darkness's attire it dissolve it a bit

Golden darkness: my uniform !

Lapsco: hehhe gamaton's increase can dissolve any kind of fiber !

Mr. Belt: good thing I'm not a clothes

Peke: it scared the heck out of me! Please protect me!

Laspco: you need to learn how to finished your job golden darkness! I'll strip you naked!

Golden darkness: i do not approved such repulsive beast, prepare to die!

Shift of her right arm into a blade cut the frog but the mucus protection

Golden darkness: i can't cut through this mucus

She jump away then fall on rito but Hikari drove in whoch hit the fire hidreon and caught her in bridal style

The water sprinkle out as she look at him, it bring back memories of him as proto drive save her

Golden darkness: is like , how you save me.

He nodded, he pull his jacket to wrapped around her, he glared fierce at Lapsco and his pet as they shiver. He walk up to his bike as there a package

Hikari: you did three mistakes... Manipulate her, force her to kill and harm my friends and your last biggest mistake, try to strip my golden angel.

He open it as show a singal bike driver and a singal bike like of his motorcyle

Mach: a singal bike driver?

Mr. Belt: when?

Kuki: (smile) me and hayai along Lala thought since he free , this will show he can be a kamen rider again.

Hikari wrapped the belt to his waist and face to face to Lapsco and his pet frog.

Hikari: henshin. (put the signal bike in and close it)

**SINGAL BIKE! RIDER! CHASER!**

Then he start to change but first , two purple wheels appeared and floating down to him, when they stopped with the front in his front and the back on his back, they detach when a purple holographic armor is set on his body, then they attach to him. He transformed to his Mashin chaser form only for it to burst to show something else is new and no longer mashin chaser as a kamen rider. A whitish gray armor with purple lines and an R on the center chest and he has an engine themed helmet that his right side part of his helmet is purple with 4 small spike front at each side on his forehead and black faceplate, with orange eyes.

Drive and mach: WOAH!

?: I am the warrior, who fights for defending the individuality of all sentient beings. I am Kamen Rider Chaser!

Golden darkness' thought: whoa...He charge in punch the frog and kick it with force make the frog stumble

It shoot the tongue at him but he turn as his wheel spin purple energy as it hurt the alien frog.

Chaser give a boost on his button

ZOOM ! CHASER !

He zoom in super speed, Chaser throw his hand as everyone see his motorcycle pop open and flew to his grasp is a ax-like weapon, shaped like a pedestrian crossing signal light.

SINGAL AXE !

He charge in slashing and hitting the frog all over , then uppercut it make it stumble.

Laspco: you will pay for this !

Chaser: no, you will pay for your crime , now get out of my new home.

He put his shift bike to his signal light ax in it

**THE FINISHER!**

He press the red button.

**HOLD IT!**

It beeping the red light to stop

Chaser: uh ok (stab it down to wait)

**HOLD IT! HOLD IT!**

Rito: it sure act like one

Chaser use his break gunner in gun mode

**GUN!**

He shoot the frog many time to sent him and laspco to the ship and the singal ax now beep green

**GO FOR IT!**

He raised it up that glowing increase a lot of purple energy and purple electric

**FULL THROTTLE!**

as he upper slash Lapsco and his pet on the ship to show a crosswalk printer then explode send him and his pet sky flying out of the planet.

Lapsco: GAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Then he gone with a twinkle light.

Mr. Belt: Nice drive!

Chaser: that take care of that.

Golden darkness walked up to chaser.

Golden darkness: big brother...

Chaser:(turn at her) yes?

Golden darkness: would it be alright, I-if...

Chaser: if what?

Golden darkness: (blush slightly) u-um, if I could stay with you?

Chaser: (petted her head) of course, as a promise, i would never let anyone harm you.

Yami: t-thank you for saving me from laspco's rotten pets.

Lala: he right, to a cute girl like you yami.

Chaser: agree.

Golden darkness: (gasp and blush more)what you just say? Did you really think I'm cute?

Lala: what's the matter yami?

Yami: is nothin, it just no one ever said to me, not ever.

Chaser: well till now.

Rito: question lala, why you even call her yami this time?

Drive: well it does fit her since it means darkness.

Lala: yeah i mean hikari means light and yami means darkness so that why these two like a match.

Rito: well yeah i dont think golden darkness is her real name nor silver light to Hikari

Chaser: it doesn't matter right nos, we don't mind.

Yami: i don't really care.

Drive: well welcome aboard yami!

Rito: by the way, now that jerk lapaco is out of the picture, maybe we can forget the whole assassinating sokudo and maybe you can head to space?

Chaser: no, haven't you heard from sokudo? She stay here, this is her home now. She need to complete what she have to do as an assassin.

Yami: is go against my principal, especially the rodimude on the loose in this planet. When i accepted i must see through ...(turn drive) sokudo raitoningu, i will aid you as an ally to defeat the rodimude with my big brother and rito yuuki for that reason alone i will not leave earth, until i take away your final breath with my own hands for now on.

Drive: alright!

Lala: in that case let be friends then.

Chaser: what he do?

Yami:(blush embarrassed) h-he looked it.

Chaser: he did? Where he look?

Yami: (whisper) m-my panties.

Chaser: (slowly turn to him while holding his ax) rito yuuki, it seem yami not the only one assassinate you...

Rito: AHHHHH!

Rito run for his life from chaser as he is chasing him in bloody murder.

Yami: (smile) big brother, I'm happy to be with you, my silver knight.

Kuki: oh Rito.

Hayai: here we go again.

Mach: haha this is got interesting huh?

Drive: yep.

Lala: kamen rider chaser, now there 3 speedster rider!

Drive: you got it! Cuz heart and his goons better watch out! Cuz drive, mach and chaser gonna give them a ride! In top gear!


End file.
